Darkness in Seattle
by Lioness222
Summary: When Arizona Robbins comes to Seattle to work at Seattle Grace, she expects a fairly relaxing time with surgery. She soon finds out that Seattle isn't as relaxing as it first seems. Grey's Anatomy/True Blood crossover. M for some sex and language. Calzona
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to Seattle

Darkness in Seattle

**Full Summary: **When Arizona Robbins moves to Seattle for a position at the renowned teaching hospital Seattle Grace Mercy West, she's expecting a simple life full of exciting surgeries. What she finds is a world full of blood, sex, and vampires.

**Rating: **M, because it's gonna get gory and sexy.

**Pairings:** Calzona, a teeny tiny bit of Mark/Teddy (Maddy? I don't know the ship name for them, because it probably crashed and burned when Shonda suggested the pair.)

**Author's Note:** This is the cracked out thing I've been working on instead of my Wicked fic. Grey's Anatomy meets True Blood. Because if Grey's was on HBO I would probably lose my mind with all the sexy sex scenes they'd have. Well, I'd lose my mind over the Calzona ones, because Callie and Arizona are really the only two I care about right now. Anyway, some of the stuff from True Blood will be fudged a little because I like it that way/I don't know the full cannon, but this will try to follow some of the plots of Grey's Anatomy for Calzona, because I feel like adding vampires would make those plots much more epic.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Grey's Anatomy, True Blood, or any of the characters/ideas that come from them.

* * *

><p>It was her second day in Seattle and it was treating her as fairly as it could. She had shown up at the airport yesterday, driven to the apartment building that had her new home in it and found the moving truck outside. The rest of the day had been spent unpacking and then she had gone out for pizza.<p>

In all honesty, it had been a pretty unexciting day, and fairly easy to handle, too. The movers had refused to let "the pretty young thing" touch a single heavy box, despite the fact that she had tried to snag a few. They had just taken the boxes back and had winked at her. A few times they let themselves be true gentlemen, holding doors, lifting their hats when she arrived and when they left, and complimenting her often, telling her how beautiful she was.

Of course she knew what was going on. She let it happen, too. Hell, she even flirted back a little. They were sweet, and the work was getting done pretty quickly, as they kept running back to "Ms. Robbins" to ask her what she needed done next, which they would then do as quickly as possible.

They didn't need to know she batted for the other team.

So she had gotten moved in quickly, and she was glad that she could take this second day to truly relax. She would start at Seattle Grace Mercy West in just a few days, so she was going to rest up until she started work.

Flinging herself onto the couch on that second evening, Arizona flipped through the channels on TV, trying to find something interesting. She was torn between a show that followed real emergency room surgeons-not a bad show if she wanted to pick up some hints-or a sitcom about two gay dads and their adventures as they raised twins in a very Christian neighborhood. Both sounded equally intriguing to the blond.

Before she could make a decision, her stomach gave a loud rumble. She realized she had relaxed too much that day-she hadn't thought about dinner yet.

Remembering she had gone out for pizza the day before, Arizona climbed off the couch and scurried to her fridge.

The blond must have stood there for a full minute, staring blankly into the refrigerator, before realizing that the pizza she was sure had ended up in there was gone. She didn't remember eating it today...

Shutting the door with a small frown, Arizona checked her recycling pile and saw that there was no pizza box there, nor had she put it in her trash can by accident. Where the hell had it gone then?

Rummaging through cabinets to prepare a bowl of cereal instead, Arizona tried to think of where she could have left the box. She could remember leaving the apartment for the pizza place. She had called ahead for her order so it would be ready when she got there. She remembered stopping at a crosswalk to let a few people cross the street, remembered making eye contact with one particularly beautiful woman with piercing brown eyes and hoping the rest of the women in Seattle looked like that. She remembered pulling up to the pizza shop and getting out of her car.

With a jolt, she realized she didn't remember anything about the rest of the night except for waking up on the couch back in the apartment. She couldn't remember whether she'd even gotten the pizza or not.

A small panic attack set in as she wondered what had happened. Why couldn't she remember last night? Had she gotten hurt? Suffered in an accident that left her with short term memory loss? Been drugged?

Glancing down at the bowl of cereal, she realized she wasn't hungry anymore and sighed, shoving it onto a shelf in the fridge. She would eat it as breakfast tomorrow.

Arizona looked through a cabinet and found a small bottle labeled "Vitamin B" and she popped a vitamin into her mouth, dry swallowing the pill. Only after she had done so did she realize she had never taken a vitamin as an adult, and she didn't remember where she had gotten the bottle.

Feeling a little queasy, Arizona immediately set off for her bedroom. She felt dizzy and sick and just wanted to lie down.

She couldn't be going crazy, could she? Her family had no history of mental illness, and she had never really tried any drugs in college or afterward, nor had she ever drunk anything past a little wine on special occasions. So why was she finding it so difficult to remember?

Finding herself in her bedroom, Arizona rummaged through her bureau, getting a pair of pajama pants and a sports bra to wear to bed. She began to change, pulling off first her pants and underwear.

She gasped.

On this inside of her thigh, about three inches from her most private parts, were two raised puncture wounds.

Her stomach rolled and she ran to the bathroom just off her bedroom. Heaving, she managed to make it to the toilet before she threw up all over her bathroom.

The two small marks certainly explained everything.

A few years back, the Japanese created a synthetic blood, one they said would help revolutionize medicine. There would be no need to donate blood, they said, the hospitals would just buy True Blood. It was intentionally sold cheap, funded by the government, and had few negative side effects in a patient's body. Arizona had used it a few times and it worked exactly like real blood. In fact, it had saved a little boy's life just a week before she had left her old job for Seattle. It was a miracle.

And not just humans thought that. Thanks to True Blood, a new breed of being was able to walk the streets or-as they put it-"come out of the coffin."

These new beings were vampires.

Which meant that technically, they weren't new at all. They were cursed to "live" in the darkness of night, but they lived with the blessing of eternal life. They couldn't be killed except by stakes or the sun, and they fed on human blood. Until True Blood of course.

In recent years though, some humans had started to mix with vampires. Some let vampires drink from them, some offered more. Arizona had been startled to find that one of her old colleagues had not only let a vampire drink from her, but had sex with the vampire as well. Those kinds of people were called fangbangers. And vampires swore up and down they either drank True Blood or from fangbangers.

But there were reports of those who preferred old methods of drinking. Some hunted and glamoured the victims afterward, which wiped the victim's memory. It was a trick that basically brainwashed the person into believing what the vampire told them, or, in some cases, just wiped their memory, if that was what the vampire wanted.

With the discovery of the puncture wounds, everything had been made clear to Arizona: she had been fed on and glamoured by a vampire last night.

Realizing this, her stomach rolled again and she heaved once more into the toilet. It wasn't just the feeding and glamouring that scared her-it was the location of the bite. If she remembered correctly (and it was possible with the glamour she didn't, but the weather was a little chilly) she had been wearing jeans yesterday. Which meant that the jeans would have had to come off for the vampire to bite her inner thigh.

As she wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet, she had to ask herself a question that she knew she would probably never get the answer to: had she been raped?

She certainly didn't feel as if she had. After a quick check of her body, she found no bruises or cuts but the two from the bite. She felt no need to curl up in the shower and try to wash her assailant off her. She just felt a strange curiosity. What had it been like, being bitten? And if the vampire had done anything more, what had that been like?

She shook herself. The curiosity was the worst part of the whole thing. She was suddenly wondering what it would be like to be bitten and used as a sex toy by a vampire? What kind of sick person thought like that?

Arizona hurriedly put her pajamas on, not wanting to see the marks any longer. She would just make sure not to go out in the night again for a long time. Then she would be okay. They couldn't go out in the daytime, and she would beat back her curiosity in the night.

* * *

><p>Callie tried to convince herself that following the blond back to her apartment was a good kind of stalking. At least, it wasn't in the human sense. It was more in the predatory sense.<p>

It had been a long while since she had drunk her fill from a human, having tried to follow the example of the vampires in charge of the American Vampire League by drinking True Blood. That had quickly grown old. It was disgusting, and she much preferred the fresh, real blood, sucked from a human's wriggling body.

Her prowling had taken her to a quiet section of town near a hospital. She had been following a group of drunk college kids, trying to pick out which kid to feed from when they crossed the street and a car stopped to let them pass. Callie had made eye contact with the driver for a brief moment and knew where she would go for her meal in that moment.

Following the blond had been easy, and when she stepped out of her car to get a pizza at a small pizza shop, Callie had simply stepped out and glamoured her, taking her behind the shop, feeding from her, and the sending her back home in a trance after telling her to take Vitamin B supplements. Despite her disgust with herself, she had considered wanting to do more with the woman but let her go, her old life's morals still running strong in the back of her mind.

Then Callie had followed the woman on her trip back home, back up through the hallways until they reached her apartment, which was where Callie left her prey. She wouldn't be able to enter the apartment anyway.

After the first drop of blood touched her lips, Callie knew she would want to drink from the woman again. Her blood was delicious, and not just because it was better than True Blood. It must have been something about her diet.

The Latina stared up at the building the blond had disappeared to, standing on the sidewalk on the opposite side of the street, trying to figure out which window was the blond's. She wished she had caught her meal's name.

She hadn't planned on coming here tonight. She hadn't wanted to do it, she just found herself there. She certainly didn't want to admit that she was interested in the woman, and not just for the blood.

The vampire shook herself. Not only was that just a human, a walking meal, but the human was a woman. Callie had no right to show any interest in her, no matter how pretty her eyes were and no matter how beautifully her blond hair framed her face. Calliope Torres was a good girl, and a good Catholic girl despite everything that had happened to her. She should not be feeling any sort of interest for a woman.

Snarling softly to herself, Callie cracked her knuckles and sped off into the night, hoping a good hunt and a good meal would clear her head.


	2. Chapter 2 Calliope Torres

Despite having fed earlier, Callie found herself on the opposite side of the street from the apartment building she had been to the night before. And the night before that. In fact, Callie had been to the apartment building every night for two weeks. The draw of the blond's blood was strong for Callie, and she hadn't been able to resist.

Once more she tried to pick out which apartment was the blond's, hoping someone would pass by a window to show that it was the right room or the wrong one. This had turned into her little game, as she had yet to bump into the blond walking into the building at dusk, or walking out at any hour of the night. So she had taken to playing this guessing game, which she had yet to win.

Glancing suddenly at the right side of the building face, Callie saw a figure emerge onto their balcony, wrapped in a bathrobe to protect from the mild chill of the night. She strained her eyes and saw a slender form, probably average height, and beautiful, cascading blond locks.

Without hesitating-or really thinking at all-the Latina sprang across the street, scrabbling on the brick of the wall. She was in the upper four hundreds when it came to age, but she had yet to master the trick to flying. Instead, she dug her fingers in, causing quite a bit of damage to the brick wall by leaving pock marks every few feet as she moved up the side of the building.

Finally reaching the level of the blond's balcony, she flicked her eyes upwards in a quick prayer that she would be able to land on the balcony. She didn't know if any of her prayers reached God's ears anymore, but by now it was a habit she was loath to break.

She jumped down, her feet connecting solidly with concrete and her eyes flicked upwards again, thanking the being she knew was there, just typically not for her.

Hiding the small grin that fought to make an appearance, she turned to face the blond, who had screamed when Callie landed, throwing herself against the glass of the door she had just shut, trying still to back through it and away from the Latina.

"Who-who are you?"

Callie held up her hands to show she had no weapons (well, human ones anyway) and backed away from the blond.

"My name is Calliope Torres," she said softly. "I did not mean to startle you."

The blond was fumbling for something under her robe near her neck. She didn't speak until she found whatever it was.

"Why are you here on my balcony?"

"I..." Callie trailed off. She had no reason to be on the balcony, and she had not thought of a fake one.

"I wanted to meet you..." she admitted quietly, her tone bordering on bashful.

"So you climbed up the fucking wall to my balcony?" the blond exclaimed. Suddenly she froze and moved to the opposite corner of the balcony, still trying to press herself through the glass, still clutching something under her robe.

"What are you?" she pressed urgently. "No human can do that, so what are you?"

Callie grimaced. "Smart girl," she murmured. Raising her voice she said, "I am not human, you are right. I am vampire. I just-"

Before she could finish her sentence or even react, the blond had let out a harsh yelp and lunged forward. Callie had barely heard the snap of a metal chain as the woman yanked it from her neck before a searing pain slashed across Callie's cheek. She screamed a piercing cry and stumbled backwards, falling to the ground while the blond leapt back again.

Panting as she tried to collect herself, Callie raised her hand to her cheek and found the skin had burned away and turned rather gooey, like it had been melted. She flicked off bits of flesh from her fingers and stayed down, propping herself up on her elbows.

"I know what can kill you," the blond said, her voice bordering on a high-pitched yelp as she brandished the silver chain necklace. "Don't you try to fuck with me, because I'll kill you!"

"I'm already dead," Callie spat, though she didn't move. "I didn't mean to startle you, and I don't want to hurt you! I came to introduce myself because I saw you and wanted to meet you."

"So why can't you do it some other time?" demanded the blond. "I go out of my house all the time during the day!"

Callie glared at her for a moment before opening her mouth. She let her teeth pop down and raised her eyebrows at the blond before letting the teeth go back to their hiding spot again.

The blond blushed lightly. "That doesn't mean you have to land on my balcony," she muttered.

"Apparently it isn't yours," Callie said. "Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to get onto it."

The blond looked at her curiously and paled, turning to the door and opening it quickly so she could make an escape if she needed to. "You aren't welcome in my house," she said very properly. "You have no invitation."

Callie repressed a growl. "Okay," she said. "I wasn't trying to get into your apartment, but whatever works for you. Like I said, I just wanted to meet you."

"Why?" the blond demanded.

"Because you-" Callie wasn't sure what to say. She could admit she had drunk from the blond weeks ago and wanted more because it had tasted better than any blood she had tasted before. Or she could say she saw her and wondered if she would ever be interested in offering. As it was, Callie only wanted to glamour her if all else failed.

So she decided to tell the truth. She figured honesty would put the woman at ease. Humans enjoyed honesty.

"I caught you a few weeks ago and fed from you," she admitted, still lying on the ground and with no intention to stand again. "And you were by far the best I've ever tasted."

The blond paled ever further and stepped into her apartment, and pulled the screen door shut. "You did this to me?" she demanded, yanking her bathrobe aside and revealing a skimpy tank top and short shorts, though Callie realized she meant the two faint puncture marks on the inside of one thigh.

Callie nodded. "I did," she said. Her voice did not hold any emotion, though she wondered if she should be remorseful. "I am sorry if I caused you any grief, but I-"

"You're sorry?" the blond exclaimed. "You're sorry for drinking my blood, raping me, and then brainwashing me? Like sorry is going to make it all better!"

"I did not have sex with you," Callie said calmly, "consensual or not. I simply drank from and glamoured you."

"You left me thinking some vampire had its way with me is what you did!" the blond shrieked.

"I am sorry for that," Callie said. "As I said, I do not wish to hurt you, nor do I bear you any ill will. I just..."

"Wanted to meet me?" the blond said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes." Callie had never been made to feel a fool before in her life, much less by a human. But here she was, lying on the floor, a fresh wound in her face trying to heal, all while trying to placate a frightened human. "I wanted to meet you. Because you are exceptionally gorgeous with exceptional blood. Really, all I wanted was to meet you and know your name."

The blond hesitated. Callie could see the wheels turning in her head. Callie hadn't moved from where she fell, not to retaliate, nor to seek medical attention, which she hoped would score her some points. She also spoke clearly and slowly and hadn't kept her fangs out for very long. As far as she was concerned, she was being really good for a vampire who found herself craving the human's delicious blood.

"Arizona Robbins," the blond finally said. "But I don't want you feeding from me again. And you still aren't allowed in my apartment."

Callie watched as she sat down on the other side of the screen door. Taking this as welcome to sit up herself, Callie did, facing the door while she leaned against the railing of the balcony, a good six feet away from the blond's door. She would give this Arizona Robbins some space to adjust.

"Why'd you drink from me?" Arizona demanded. She seemed determined now, probably to figure Callie out.

"Because I was hungry," Callie said simply. "I was hungry and drunk college kids never taste good. You are beautiful and caught my eye, you were obviously sober, and when I drank I almost didn't want to stop you were so delicious."

She stopped speaking when she saw Arizona shiver. "I apologize," Callie said. "I did not mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You _drank_ my _blood_," Arizona said. "Forgive me for being a bit uncomfortable!"

Callie cringed at the tone. "I am sorry," she murmured.

Lowering her gaze a small amount in shame (mostly a show to placate the blond), Callie saw that Arizona's robe had fallen open farther, further revealing her legs. With the way Arizona was sitting, cross-legged, Indian-style, Callie could see the bite marks on her inner thigh and could almost see up her shorts. Without meaning to, she licked her lips as her teeth descended.

Arizona gave a small yelp of surprise and pulled her robe to cover herself more.

Callie would have blushed had she been able to. Instead she looked up at Arizona's face, her gaze guilty as she clicked her teeth away again. What she found there confused her though.

Through the fear, she caught a hint of interest in the blond's eyes, maybe even a hint of darkness, indicating a bit of arousal. Casually sniffing, she fought a grin, realizing that the arousal was definitely not in her imagination. It was faint, but a vampire's senses were heightened, and Callie trusted they weren't lying now.

"Arizona," Callie said calmly, "I did not mean to make you uncomfortable with my visit. It is my hope that I get to know you better. As it is, I am hungry and you are upset with my presence, so I should take my leave."

Callie went to stand and saw that Arizona was standing up as well. They faced each other silently, watching each other through the screen door.

After a long moment, when the Latina turned to go, she heard a soft, "Calliope!" She turned back to see the blond looking confused and a bit fearful. Callie waited patiently for Arizona to speak.

"If you're hungry, I can get some True Blood for you."

Callie could see that Arizona had no idea what was possessing her to say this. In fact, the blond looked as if she was afraid once she had said it.

"I can see that my presence makes you unhappy," Callie said. "Do you really want to do that?"

"Yeah," Arizona said, though she still seemed unsure. "I bought some in case the one who bit me came back looking for more. Then I could give them True Blood instead. Since you're here..."

Callie suppressed a chuckle. If the wrong vampire managed to get a hold of her, they would have no problems taking her blood instead of going for True Blood. Most preferred human blood over the synthesized_ crap_. Callie certainly did. But she was feeling drawn to the woman in a different way, a way that wasn't looking for a meal, a way that made Callie highly uncomfortable but thrilled her all the same.

"I would love some then," Callie finally accepted. "Since you went to all the trouble."

Arizona reached up awkwardly to open the door, moving slowly and pulling her hand back more than once. "You can't bite me," she said. "I still have my necklace."

The door was opened and Callie stood still, looking a little sheepish. When Arizona seemed to get impatient as to why her guest hadn't come in yet, Callie said in a quiet voice, "You have to invite me. With words. Since most of what you've said so far is very clear in saying I'm not welcome."

"Oh!" Arizona said, her eyes wide and curious. "Okay. Well then, will you please come in? I invite you into my home. Is that good?"

Callie took a slow step forward, favoring the human pace over the vampire's speed, wanting to make sure she was still trusted. Arizona backed away from the door as Callie walked through it, which was probably for the best. The apartment smelled nice, which Callie attributed to Arizona living there. If she got much closer to the blond, the smell might overpower her calm state. She wasn't hungry per se, but the blond had been delicious...

Clearing her head of these thoughts, Callie glanced around. "You have a nice place," she said.

"Thank you," the blond said, moving toward the kitchen area and going into her fridge. Her movements were quick and fidgety, as if she were still trying to stay away but be kind about it. "I decorated it myself. Where do you live?"

"Just outside of town," Callie said. The blond returned with a bottle of True Blood and handed it to the vampire, who opened the bottle and held it out. "Thanks. A toast perhaps? I would feel odd drinking something while my host went thirsty."

Arizona nodded and scurried back to the kitchen, taking out a bottle of red wine. Callie saw her hesitate on the bottle of white before deciding on red and the vampire allowed a small smile to slip across her face.

Catching the Latina's grin, Arizona blushed. "I figure you're drinking True Blood, and it's red, so..."

"Whatever works," Callie said. "Anyway... To new friends then?"

"New friends," the blond squeaked. "As long as you don't drink from me."

Callie laughed and took a sip of the True Blood pointedly, as if to prove she wouldn't. Well, she would in a heartbeat, but she wouldn't without permission.

"I'm gonna sit," the blond explained, moving to do so and gesturing for Callie to do the same. There was only one couch in the living room area and Arizona sat on one end. Being careful not to get too close, Callie sat down, too.

"Okay, I still don't completely trust you-"

"Naturally," Callie interrupted.

"-but um, I've had questions that I never wanted to ask someone I didn't know."

"Shoot then," Callie said. "I'll try to help the best I can."

Arizona fidgeted a moment and took a sip of her wine. "Well, um, for starters, how did you become a vampire? And how did you end up in Seattle?"

Callie's expression darkened almost immediately. The story of how she was turned was one she didn't enjoy telling. She hated this vampire form for it's supposed sin, and hated that she had become one in the first place.

"Well," she started, "I was born in 1543. As a human that is. I lived in Segovia, Spain with my parents and five brothers. My father spoiled me because I was his only daughter.

"Anyway, Papi was a merchant and when he caught wind of gold in the New World, we set off, him, my mother, two of my brothers and I. The rest of my brothers were grown and married you see. I was in my twenties, but unmarried because my father guarded me from suitors jealously, as I was his only little girl.

"We arrived in he New World and found it overrun with heathen savages. We conquered a few cities in the name of Spain, enslaved some of the savages, and took their gold."

Callie paused when she noticed Arizona's wide eyes. At the Latina's questioning glance, Arizona said, "Conquered the savages? You act as if they weren't human."

Callie grimaced. "At the time, we were told they weren't," she admitted. "It's easier to kill and conquer if you believe your victim is less that human."

"So why did you bite me then?"

"That only works for humans. Vampires kill a lot easier with fewer regrets." Arizona nodded, going silent and Callie took up where she left off. "We lived in the New World for many years when we heard stories of a beast terrorizing the Mayan cities. It killed people and drank their blood at night. It seemed there was no stopping it. We Spanish laughed at the Mayan stories, calling them foolish.

"On summer night, I went for a walk outside of the city, wanting to see some more of the exotic animals. What I found was the beast who terrorized the Mayans.

"Leandro Mota was a general for the Spanish army in life. Though he never told me how he was turned, he kidnapped me that night and turned me. Despite being a very new vampire-he told me he had been turned in the jungle, where he had only been for about twenty years in all-he became my Maker, a sacred bond between two vampires. He was in charge of teaching me everything I needed to know as a new vampire.

"He was supposed to teach me anyway. Instead he taught me nothing but how to hunt and how to avoid the sun. We spent many years in Mayan territory, hunting, becoming things of the darkest nightmares. Not once did he teach me self control.

"When the Mayans began to fall and disappear, we moved north in search of more food. We terrorized the Native Americans, making our way into their legends as well. When Europeans came to the land, we switched our diet to European, who ate better and richer foods. Many of the Pilgrims who died that first winter were thanks to us.

"As the years passed, my Maker grew distant and increasingly more refined, while I grew more violent. He wanted to go back to his roots, hoping to someday mainstream as a cultured man. I could still barely control myself and my impulses, thanks to him neglecting his teaching duties. So one night, before I woke, he left me.

"I went on a rampage, killing many people for no reason but to kill them. It was not one of my better moments, but I was furious and upset by being abandoned by my Maker.

"Eventually though, in the early 1900s, I found myself in North Carolina and found myself stalking the same prey as another vampire. He saw how wild I was and took me in, teaching me control despite the fact that he was a hundred years my junior. Clive was my friend until I learned of his relationship with another man. As a Christian, I couldn't bear it and left.

"I wandered to Seattle after that, being more careful about my drinking. Eventually I bought a house just outside of the city and when we came out of the coffin, emerged into society."

She saw that Arizona had not moved a muscle since her interruption, staring with rapt attention, cradling her glass in two hands.

"You okay?" Callie asked.

"That sounds exciting in a terrifying way," Arizona said. "So you um... You've killed a lot of people?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Callie admitted.

"How many would you say?"

"At least four hundred, if not much more." Catching Arizona's panicked look, she added, "I was not taught control until I met Clive, three hundred years after I became a vampire. And I sometimes killed for fun, because I wanted revenge on the universe for turning me into a monster. So my death toll is high."

"You think you're a monster?"

Callie had been staring at her bottle of True Blood and now looked up at Arizona. "Yes. I was born a Christian and will meet the true death as a Christian, and I know I will pay for this body and lifestyle, because it is very clearly unholy. I 'live' to kill, which goes against the law in the Ten Commandments."

"Thou shalt not kill," Arizona said.

"Exactly," Callie said. "I may have accepted my fate to be a monster, but I do not like it."

She felt something suddenly on her arm and realized that Arizona had moved a little closer and had laid her hand on Callie's shoulder. Callie looked at the hand for a moment, then back up at Arizona gratefully, who removed her hand a moment later. She didn't move back to her original spot, and instead stayed with her leg touching Callie's own. The smell of the blond so close made Callie's mouth water and she gulped down some True Blood to keep her mind off it.

"This next question might be a little uncomfortable," Arizona said, "but um... I've heard people have sex with vampires sometimes... And I was wondering, what is it like? Like is it different from human sex?"

Callie chuckled. "A little," she said. "Because we tend to bite our partners in the moment."

Arizona looked nearly amazed. "You've had sex with a human before?"

"A few times, when they requested that I sleep with them before I drink," Callie admitted. "It was more out of curiosity that I did, and hunger. It is not pleasant. Men think they have all the answers but end up doing no good but bleeding once bitten."

"Hasn't a woman ever asked you?"

Callie stood suddenly. "I'll thank you to keep _those_ kinds of questions to yourself," she said harshly as Arizona huddled back, trying to melt into the couch. "I may be a monster, but I was raised a good Christian girl, and I will not spurn God so much as to lie with a woman. It is bad enough I was reduced to giving myself over to my Maker more than once, then to humans, but I shall never lie with a woman."

Did Arizona know about Callie's other attraction to her? It was true she found her blood delicious, but did Arizona know how Callie had found her beautiful and alluring that first night? How she felt strangely about her, like she could be more than a meal? Callie was intrigued and disgusted by the idea all at once.

"I'm sorry," Arizona was saying, almost as harshly as Callie. "I didn't mean to freak you out. It was merely a question. But if you would tone down the homophobia a bit, given that I am in fact a lesbian and do _not_ tolerate talk like that in my home."

Callie set down her True Blood, looking a little angry, a little panicky, and very confused. "That is how I was raised," she said finally. "It is one of the few things remaining from my human life, and it is the way my father taught me. To live in the light of the Lord."

"You're a vampire, you don't live in the light."

Callie felt her teeth descend and bared them. "I must try, so I can make up for what I have done," she said angrily. The thought of dying a true death and going nowhere scared Callie like nothing else could. She desperately hoped there could be a heaven where she would be welcomed, despite the blood of innocents on her hands and the soul that may not be present.

Arizona stood up now, not wanting to be low in case Callie attacked. She knew she had little hope of defending herself other than her chain, but that was now on the coffee table, and she had heard tales of vampires with super speed. She just wanted to go down fighting.

"You don't have to be a monster, killing or draining the unwilling," Arizona said, fighting to maintain her calmness. She wanted to get the point across that there was nothing wrong with her own lifestyle, just like there was nothing wrong with Callie's if she lived 'right.' "Find someone willing."

"I will not sleep with more men for blood," Callie said, nearly shuddering at the idea.

"Then find someone who will give without asking," Arizona pointed out.

"Like who?" Callie demanded. "Do you know anyone who has no problems letting a vampire drink from them? Pray tell, because it would be very helpful to know." Her voice nearly dripped with sarcasm.

Arizona looked furious right now. She hated being talked down to, and hated even the idea of someone thinking less of her because of who she chose to love. This vampire was doing both.

"I may ask you to leave soon," she said icily.

Callie reeled back as if struck and her fangs popped up into her gums once more. This hadn't been how she had wanted the night to play out. She had wanted to talk to the woman, get to know her, satisfy her own curiosity, and then leave. She hadn't meant to get the woman angry.

"If that is what you want," Callie said slowly, "then I will leave. Thank you for being a gracious host to a stranger. I do apologize if I have upset you. I didn't mean for it to be this way."

"How did you mean it to be then?" Arizona demanded, still angry. "We'd have a grand old laugh about murder and hating people for love?"

"No, I-" Callie stumbled for an answer. Finding nothing she said, "I will leave you alone now. Sleep well."

And with that, Callie was out the screen door on the balcony, leaping off to rush into the dark.

Arizona stood still for a long moment, wondering whether she had been too harsh. Obviously the vampire was a self-loathing mess. Growing up in a time of religious zealotry and then being turned into what most religions classified as monster must have been difficult. But Arizona couldn't help but harp on the thought that Calliope had said she didn't enjoy sex with men. Maybe Calliope was clinging too hard on the idea that homosexuality was wrong in the eyes of most Christians to see that if she didn't enjoy one thing, she should try the other. Not everyone knew from the beginning like Arizona had.

Arizona decided she would tell Calliope the next time she visited.

Chuckling almost fearfully to herself, Arizona realized she had just admitted to herself she would want to see Calliope again. She shivered and hurried to go to bed, wanting to sleep and stop thinking about the vampire.


	3. Chapter 3 Claim Me

A few nights later, Arizona finally got home, exhausted after a marathon, nine hour surgery. A young boy had been in a terrible car accident and had been nearly dead on arrival. The trauma team had called her in for help, knowing that on a child as young as the boy, everything would be smaller and a little bit more difficult. Arizona had spearheaded the operation with the help of the trauma attending, Owen Hunt, and together they had managed to save the boy. Hunt was still at the hospital to help keep watch over the boy, along with a few residents who had gotten a little to attached to the adorable boy.

Glancing into her fridge for a soda, Arizona saw the three bottles of True Blood she had left over from Calliope's visit. She took a Pepsi and hurried to the screen door to her balcony, opening it to welcome the vampire if she decided to show up. She had done this the past couple of nights, still very interested in the vampire and her life after death.

She settled down to watch TV, flicking on a show about amazing dogs that had been separated from their masters and returned, or saved their owner from a murderer or rapist.

'_Maybe I should get a dog,_' she thought idly as she watched. '_They seem cool. Strong and loyal... I doubt they'd be able to protect against all attackers though_.'

Over the past few days, she had not gone out at night, despite leaving her screen door open. She was nervous about what could get her. Calliope had scaled her wall-clearly vampires had super-power like abilities. Arizona was more than a little worried for her safety if a vampire got a hold of her when she was out at night. Though, thinking about it, even a Great Dane wouldn't have much of a chance against a wall-climbing, super-fast creature.

* * *

><p>Slowly coming to, Arizona realized she had been dozing on the couch, her soda still thankfully upright in her hand. Sprawled across the couch, her head resting on one of the cushions behind her, it was kind of a miracle she hadn't spilled.<p>

"Hide your neck," a voice said suddenly.

Arizona yelped and jumped up. A few drops of soda spilled out before she hurriedly set it down, not wanting to risk anymore.

"Calliope," she said hurriedly, trying to collect herself and not look so frazzled. "When did you get here? How did you get in?"

"You never took away my invitation," Callie said. "And you left your door open. I took that as you wanted to talk again. I climbed up about twenty minutes ago. You did mean to invite me in, right?"

"Yeah, I did," Arizona said. "I thought we could clear the air a little, since the other night ended a little angrily. Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked peaceful," Callie said. At Arizona's confused and somewhat skeptical look, Callie added, "And you had your neck exposed and I did not trust myself to approach you to wake you."

Arizona nodded slowly. "Oh, okay," she said. "Thank you then. Please, make yourself comfortable." She gestured to the couch "True Blood?"

"I'll pass, thanks," Callie said.

"So you've eaten tonight then?" Arizona asked.

"No, but True Blood becomes a bit boring after a while," Callie admitted. "It isn't good in the first place. It's an acquired taste that we only acquire to make sure humans don't think us horrible beasts to be honest. Very few vampires enjoy it."

"You haven't had any blood tonight?" Arizona asked, raising her hand to her neck, fearfully checking to see if she found any puncture wounds and protecting her neck.

"No," Callie said hurriedly. "And I didn't drink from you. I didn't want to upset you. I don't plan on drinking from you without permission."

Arizona raised an eyebrow a tiny bit. Calliope had restrained herself from biting her when she was prone...

"That's very kind of you," Arizona said quietly.

"Thank you."

They sat in silence for an awkward moment, Callie on the couch and Arizona standing a few feet away. Arizona realized the TV was still on and grabbed the remote to flick it off.

"So I have more questions," Arizona said. "And if you want to answer them, it'd be awesome, but I won't pry. And I'll try to keep it to topics you would be comfortable with."

"That sounds fine to me," Callie said. "I'll try to stay calm if it gets uncomfortable."

Feeling like that was all she was going to get, Arizona nodded and wondered how to frame her question. "So... You climbed my wall... Do you have special super powers?" She settled down next to Calliope on the couch, facing her.

Callie's face broke into a grin. "Every vampire has abilities that humans would consider 'super powers.' We have what you would call super strength, super speed, and extremely keen senses. They helps us hunt. But given that all vampires have these abilities, they are not special."

"Keen senses?" Arizona asked. "How good are they?"

"Good enough that we can smell emotions on humans and animals from quite a bit away," Callie said. "Like fear, anger... Arousal. We can hear well, through walls and doors and such, and we have good night vision."

The blond chuckled at the last bit, hiding her blush at the mention of smelling arousal. That would be _quite_ an interesting ability.

"So yo have all these abilities," she hurried on. "Is there any way to be safe from a vampire? I only ask because I've been nervous about others the past few nights. Not because of you. Well, if you attacked me, I'd like to be able to be safe from you, too."

Callie held up a hand to stop the rambling before it got awkward for the blond. "You can carry silver, though you seem to have already figured that one out," she said, indicating her cheek, despite he fact that the cut had healed after a day or so. "Old legends about wooden stakes are true, but they kill the vampire, bringing the true death, and the vampire kind of..." She trailed off.

"Kind of what?" the blond prodded.

"Explodes," Callie finished. "It's gruesome. Blood and goop everywhere. If you'd rather not hurt a vampire, vampire you trust can claim you as their own."

"Claim? Like a piece of meat or property?" Arizona couldn't imagine letting a vampire do that. It was a strange thought.

"Kind of," Callie admitted. "Vampires do not harm the human another vampire has claimed. But it is a deeper relationship than that. The two beings are connected and can feel each other. They may share blood as well."

"Oh..." Arizona murmured. She couldn't figure out what would be the easiest way to protect herself. Silver worked pretty well before, but she had broken her necklace when she had yanked it off her neck a few nights ago, and she wasn't made of money. Staking sounded violent and cruel, and she couldn't imagine there wouldn't be retaliation if she killed a vampire. And claiming... That just sounded dangerous. Though if she found someone she trusted it wouldn't be bad... She would be protected from others she didn't trust...

Her head snapped up suddenly. "You said someone I trusted," she said slowly. "And you were here for twenty minutes without feeding from me."

"Yes..." Callie said slowly. Arizona could see she wasn't sure where this was going. "So?"

"So..." Arizona took a deep breath. "If I let you claim me, would you be able to protect me from other vampires? I know it sounds crazy and paranoid, but I've been nervous the past few nights."

Callie looked surprised.

"You want me to claim you?" she said. "To protect you, as if you were my property?"

Arizona swallowed. "Well, maybe not like property... But I'm just so freaked out lately, since you drank from me, I just... I need security. I want security. And you haven't bitten me again even though you had the chance to."

Callie slowly nodded. "I will then," she said. "I hope you realize what you are getting yourself into."

"I don't," Arizona admitted. "But I want to be safe from the ones I don't trust. I want to be able to go outside at night for the first time in three weeks. And I trust you. Kind of. For the most part. I mean, you're in my house and you haven't killed me even though you can do it easily. So I'll just stay on your good side and we should be fine, right?"

Callie nodded once more, even slower than the last time, and suddenly clicked down her fangs. Arizona backed up a bit but Callie was already raising her own arm to her mouth. She bit deeply and blood welled beneath her fangs. Arizona's mouth hung open.

"You must drink to become mine," Callie said, offering her arm. "We will be connected, and I will feel when you are in danger. I will be able to protect you then."

Arizona nodded slowly but held back for another moment. It wasn't until Callie pushed her arm in front of Arizona's mouth that the blond leaned forward to drink.

What she was expecting was metallic and disgusting blood to flood her mouth and make her gag. While the blood was slightly metallic, it didn't taste as gross as she had thought it would. In fact, it wasn't bad. And the more she drank, the more she wanted. Arizona held Callie's arm tight in her hands, pressing the vampire's limb to her mouth to drink more. She didn't let go until Callie forced her to.

"You are mine Arizona Robbins," Callie said, "but don't drain me of my blood. I do need it."

Arizona nodded obediently. Vampire's blood ran down her chin and she felt dizzy. "What's going on with my head?" she asked.

Getting up to get a paper towel, Callie said, "The blood is bonding you to me." As a kind of after thought, she added, "Vampire blood is also an aphrodisiac. So you will be more attracted to me, and in general you will be... Well, horny. The arousal will wear off soon enough. The attraction will not wear off as quickly."

Arizona felt very hot all of a sudden, partly from embarrassment, partly from-as Callie had predicted-arousal.

"Oh my god," she murmured, plucking at her shirt to try and let air get between the cloth and her skin.

Callie sat next to her and faced her toward the Latina. The vampire gently wiped the blood from Arizona's face, trying to ignore the scent of pure arousal. There was nothing else to smell, and when she looked up at Arizona, she saw the woman was staring with darkened eyes at Callie's chest.

"Stop that," Callie chided.

Arizona's head snapped up and she made eye contact with the vampire. "Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to. I just... _Wow_..."

"I know," Callie said. "Many have that reaction. It will pass. But now you're safe. You are mine."

Arizona found herself really liking that idea. Being Calliope's human. It was appealing, and she couldn't help but wish the vampire wasn't so against homosexuality. Suddenly remembering something, she pulled her hair to one side of her head, exposing one side of her neck.

"You haven't eaten tonight," she said.

Callie's eyes were wide and staring at the blond's neck. "I haven't," she said. "But you are under the influence of my blood. You won't like this in the morning when it wears off."

"Yes I will," Arizona said, her voice nearly a whine. "Take it. You're probably hungry. And if I don't like it, we won't do it again."

There was a long moment of almost silence between them, broken only by Arizona's breathing as she tried desperately to control herself. She was about to growl in frustration and tackle the Latina when she saw Calliope lurch forward. The blond froze where she was. She knew it would just be a meal to Calliope, but she just needed some kind of physical contact with the other woman.

"Tell me if you need me to stop," Callie said, inching closer and closer to the exposed neck. She couldn't drag her eyes away from the beat of a pulse she saw. She knew she couldn't turn back if she tried.

Arizona was tense. More tense than she could ever remember being. And it wasn't from fear but from sheer desperation. She wanted the contact more than anything, wanted Callie to just sink her teeth in.

Suddenly she felt soft hands on the side of her neck that was covered, drawing her the slightest bit closer to Callie. She let out a small, impatient huff which quickly turned into a cry of both pain and pleasure as Callie finally bit down.

She felt the hesitation in Callie's hands when she cried out but murmured, "Go ahead. Drink." She put one hand on the back of Callie's head and pulled her closer, breathing harshly at the contact.

As Callie drank, she tried to maintain control. She still found herself with issues keeping her cool and had come close to accidentally killing a number of people since vampires had come out of the coffin, and she had accidentally broken the bones of more than one meal because of her zeal. She normally didn't feed on a person unless there was someone else close by to help if things got out of hand, but this blond was proving to be impossible to resist, whether anyone was there or not. Callie couldn't resist the first time, and now, with a willing meal, she struggled to control herself. It certainly wasn't helping that Arizona was moaning and groaning beneath her.

Suddenly, realizing she'd had quite enough, Callie pulled back, pushing Arizona away forcefully. The blond didn't seem to enjoy that part so much, but Callie had already pricked her fingers with her teeth and went to press the blood into Arizona's skin to heal the bite marks.

"What are you doing?" Arizona asked, grabbing Callie's hand, slightly alarmed.

"Healing the marks," the Latina explained. "Our blood has healing properties."

"No," Arizona said. "Leave it. I'm yours, aren't I?"

"You are, but many people might disagree with your choice," Callie said, trying to press her hand forward slowly and without snapping Arizona's own arm in the process. Judging strength was a bit difficult sometimes.

"I don't care," Arizona said, wriggling off the couch. "I'll hide it if too many people don't like it."

Callie sighed and went to wipe her fingers on the paper towel she had used to clean Arizona's face. Before she could reach the towel Arizona had knelt in front of her, took her hand, and then playfully lapped at the blood on her fingers. Callie almost pulled away but she enjoyed the feeling almost as much as the blond seemed to.

Arizona cleaned the blood off the vampire's fingers with a little more noise and flirtation than necessary, but when she finished she saw that Calliope's eyes were half-lidded.

Taking a chance she was sure she would regret but not caring for the consequences, Arizona moved up to straddle Callie's lap. When the vampire snapped back to reality, her eyes wide, Arizona put a gentle finger over her mouth, hushing the Latina.

"You just relax," Arizona said softly. "I want to show you something."

Callie looked frightened for a moment, startling a giggle out of the blond who wrapped her arms around Callie's neck. Just as Callie had lowered her head excruciatingly slowly to Arizona's neck, Arizona took her time, letting her breath play across the skin of Callie's throat before finally brushing it gently with her lips. She kissed and nibbled gently on the cold flesh, winding her fingers through Callie's short, sexy hair.

Suddenly Arizona felt herself in the air, coming back down on the coffee table, landing on her butt just a little harder than was comfortable.

"No," Callie said, standing up so Arizona couldn't climb into he flap again. "You will not do anything like that again."

Arizona sat frozen in a look of confusion and longing for a moment before ducking her head in embarrassment. "Fine," she relented. "Then next time you let me drink your blood, bring someone else with you? Preferably a busty brunette?"

Callie could have blushed when Arizona eyed her chest again, very pointedly. Callie snapped and Arizona paid attention again.

"You said you wouldn't say anything wrong," Callie snapped.

"I didn't say anything, now did I? I did things, but didn't say much of anything," Arizona said, licking her impossibly dry lips. "Except to tell you that you could fix your hunger, despite the fact you'd leave me high and dry." Well, dry wasn't exactly the right word to use.

She either wanted the vampire to take her right there or leave so she could take care of it herself. Whatever was in vampire blood was really screwing with her hormones, and she had a feeling she wouldn't be able to wear the underwear she had on ever again. "I just... Jesus, your blood is insane."

"Some people use it as a drug, like ecstasy," Callie said, not moving from where she stood. She could smell the arousal emanating off of the blond and didn't want to move in case she pounced on the woman. There was still a little bit of blood trickling down Arizona's neck and Callie was sure she had never seen anything sexier. Arizona still sat on the coffee table, looking up at Callie with a pout, breathing a little harder than necessary and smelling of sweat, sex, and blood. Callie couldn't believe she was turning her down.

"I should go," Callie said, thinking she wouldn't be able to trust herself for very much longer.

"You seem to leave the same way every night," Arizona teased. "Well, the past two nights at least."

"You seem to pull similar stunts every night," Callie shot back.

"If you hadn't liked it," Arizona said, "you wouldn't have let me get as far as I did."

Callie glared for a moment, not sure what to say. "Please stop doing those things," she said.

Arizona caught a hint of begging in her voice and realized that Callie was very serious.

"Fine," Arizona said. "But if you ever give me your blood again, make sure you bring someone to fix me afterward. Now go so I can take care of this." She pointed unnecessarily down at her pelvis and watched as Callie's eyes darted down toward where she point. Arizona held back a triumphant grin when she saw the vampire's teeth still out and saw the tiniest hint of a tongue darting out to lick the Latina's lips.

"Am I welcome back?" Callie said, moving towards the screen door.

"Of course," Arizona said. "You're welcome at any time. I'm yours."

Callie nodded and darted out of the apartment.

Arizona would have watched her go if the vampire hadn't sped off with her superhuman abilities. She gave a small sigh of longing before realizing she had business to attend to and hurried to her bedroom.

In almost no time at all, her pants had been discarded and she set to work, images of the Latina dancing through her head.


	4. Chapter 4 Mine

**Warning: **Sexy time approaching. Once Teddy and Mark leave the chapter, there will be blood and banging (sort of). Also, it's my first time writing something like that, so be kind.

* * *

><p>"Morning Robbins," Teddy said as she approached the nurse's station in Peds. "I heard you'll be assisting my aortic valve replacement."<p>

"Morning," Arizona said brightly. "Yeah, Andrew is only nine years old, so his parents asked that I be in the room to help."

"Jeez, nine?" Teddy asked. When Arizona nodded, the cardio attending whistled.

"Yeah, so we have to do this right," Arizona said. "I talked to him and he said he's going to be a linebacker someday. So I'd really like it if he could be a linebacker, so his parents don't kill me."

Teddy nodded. "Got it," she said. "So, did you have a nice night? I heard you had an intense surgery yesterday."

Arizona smiled and nodded as they made their way down the hallway toward the elevator. "I did, despite what a person would think with the company I entertained," she said, giggling a little to herself.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll show you in the elevator."

"I'm all for gay rights and girl power, but if it's something private-"

"Oh come on, it's nothing like that," the blond said. "Besides, if I were to go after anyone in this hospital, it would not be you."

"What?" Teddy teased. "Come on, I'm_ hot_!"

"Yeah, that Mark Sloan seems to have noticed that," Arizona shot back.

The two laughed as they reached the elevator and pressed the button. The doors slid open revealing the giant of a man that was Mark Sloan, which only made them laugh harder. Arizona and Mark did not get along, but he seemed to really like Teddy, and Arizona knew she would just have to suck it up if Teddy liked him back.

"Can I help you ladies?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"OR floor," Teddy said, coughing to clear her throat.

"Want to let me in on the joke?" he asked as he pressed the button.

"No thanks, it's not really a joke for all ears," Teddy said. She turned back to Arizona, trying to hold back the giggles. "Can you show me in here?"

Arizona glanced at Mark and then back to Teddy pointedly.

"_Ah_, got it," Teddy said.

Arizona nodded and turned to face the doors. She furrowed her brow as she saw Mark's hand reach past her and press the button to grind the elevator to a halt. Her confusion deepened when he turned her around.

The confusion quickly turned to panic when he brushed her hair away from her neck. She had worn it down to hide the two marks from Callie's bite, but there seemed no hiding anything from Mark.

"Let go!" Arizona said as she swatted his arm away. "How did you know?"

"Your neck is on the way from your face to your boobs," he said, his tone completely serious. "So you hooked up with a vamp then?"

Teddy gasped. "Holy shit," she murmured. "You let a vampire _bite_ you? Let me see!" She turned Arizona to get a better look, peering close at the puncture wounds.

"That's what I wanted to tell you about, _privately_," she said, glaring at Mark who grinned and shrugged. "I met a vampire, and she's probably the most interesting creature I've ever met. And she didn't drink from me until I told her she could."

"You_ told_ her she could?" Teddy squeaked, releasing her friend. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"It's protection from other vampires," Arizona explained. "They can't hurt a human another vampire has claimed. I got bitten and glamoured a few weeks back, my first night here, and after she told me and cleared the air, I saw she was pretty trustworthy and let her claim me. She doesn't bite without permission."

"Way to go Robbins," Mark said, "finding a lesbian vampire! What was the sex like? I've heard it's fucking awesome. Is that when she bit you?"

"We didn't have sex," Arizona said, blushing. "I mean I tried to initiate, but she wouldn't. She's homophobic."

Mark laughed loudly at that, even after Arizona glared. "I'm sorry, but you have to be the first person I've ever heard of who willingly got bitten and still got turned down by a vampire."

"Screw you Mark," Teddy said. She turned back to Arizona. "Honey, I think you shouldn't get caught up in all this... I mean, you say you can trust this vampire, but she just wants to eat you."

"That might not be a bad thing," Mark said. At the confused glances from both women, he raised two fingers into a 'V' and flicked his tongue between them.

Arizona glared and smacked his hand down. "You, shut up," she said. Turning back to Teddy she said, "You, you're wrong. She's beautiful, trustworthy, interesting... If you don't believe me, you can meet her tonight. She might come by because I told her she's welcome any time."

Teddy looked hesitant but Mark looked excited. "When do you get off? I can follow you home. I have the rest of the night off."

"Um," Arizona said, "I don't remember inviting you."

"You don't get to tell me you're friends with a vampire and then leave it at that," he said. "You're letting me meet her, or I'm telling all your patients' parents that you're a fangbanger."

Arizona's mouth hung open for a moment before she nodded quickly. "Alright, fine, you can meet her," she hurried to say. "But best behavior." She waved a demanding, somewhat parental finger at him and he held up his hands in surrender. She turned to look at Teddy, almost pleading now. She didn't want to be stuck with Calliope and Mark-she was sure he'd try to hit on the vampire.

"Fine, fine!" Teddy said. "I'll go! As long as she doesn't bite me or anything."

"Don't worry," Mark interjected cheerfully, laying a hand on Arizona's shoulder. "She's got Robbins here."

* * *

><p>"You can't call her or anything?" Mark complained.<p>

"She'll come if she wants to," Arizona said. "She isn't a dog or something like that. She's a person."

"_Was_ a person," Mark clarified, taking another swig of the beer he had brought. "She isn't human anymore."

"Mark, she's still human," Teddy said. "Just a different kind of human. Like a different ethnicity or something." Arizona could tell Teddy was struggling to be open-minded about the whole situation.

"So you're saying that Yang secretly drinks blood?"

"You know what I mean," Teddy said, glaring.

"She'll show if she wants to," Arizona repeated. "She might not like crowds." She looked at Mark pointedly but he ignored her.

"I usually don't," Callie said from the screen door. It was open as it usually was and she stepped inside. "But I'll be fine when I've met everyone. Arizona?"

"First name basis, huh?" Mark asked, unfazed by Callie's sudden appearance.

"Mark, I said be civil!" Arizona snapped. She glanced apologetically at Calliope. "That's Mark. Mark, Calliope, Calliope, Mark. And this is my friend Teddy. They heard of you and wanted to meet you."

"I see," the vampire said. "Nice to meet you. You can call me Callie though. Same for you Arizona." She smiled lightly at the blond. "I'm glad I didn't disappoint by not showing up."

"Why did you show anyway?" Mark asked. "You have the hots for Robbins?"

"She doesn't," Arizona snapped before Callie had to say anything.

"I visited because I enjoy her company," Callie said. "She is an interesting person."

Arizona knew that they hadn't talked much about anything but Callie herself. She was about to ask when she realized that it would seem strange to Teddy and Mark.

Teddy stepped forward smiling with a bottle of True Blood she had just taken from the fridge. "Thirsty?" she asked.

"Thank you," Callie said, accepting the bottle.

Arizona noticed Teddy looking closely at the Latina. Before she could say anything to Teddy, the cardio attending was already speaking.

"Now I know that you said Arizona's '_yours_' or whatever, but if you hurt her or-God forbid-kill her, I swear I'll stake you myself," she said. "She's a great surgeon and a great person, and I don't want some vampire to screw that up. _Understood_?"

"_Teddy_!" Arizona gasped while Mark laughed from the couch.

"It's fine Arizona," Callie said, smiling as well though her smile seemed a little forced. "She's worried for your safety. I understand, Teddy. I'll be sure to treat her well."

Arizona looked a little nervous at the interaction. Both women seemed tense, and though she knew why Teddy was tense, she didn't know why Callie was- the threat of a woman who was probably only about a hundred pounds soaking wet coming after a four hundred year old vampire with super-human abilities wasn't really much of a threat at all when Arizona thought about it.

"So a vampire, huh?" Mark was saying. "Is it rude if I ask to see your teeth?"

Callie grinned. "I'll give you the full effect," she said, winking at Mark. She opened and took a sip of the True Blood in her hand and then clicked her teeth down, baring them for Mark. The True Blood made it look as if she had just fed and Mark looked delighted.

The man raised his beer to her and said, "Fucking awesome."

"Thanks," Callie said, sitting down next to him. She looked suddenly more relaxed and glanced at Mark a few times out of the corner of her eye.

"Seems like even vampires get sucked in by the Sloan charm," Teddy murmured darkly to Arizona.

Arizona prayed Callie hadn't heard that. She seemed pretty easy, just chatting with Mark about her afterlife. Arizona noticed a few laughs in response to a few jokes that weren't funny, noticed a few batted eyelashes, and noticed a small, angry knot in her own stomach. About an hour into the conversation (during which they all got to share stories, mostly of the vampire variety) she realized she was jealous of Mark for the way Callie spoke to him. They were hitting it off too well for Arizona's liking.

She let another half hour drag by while Callie openly flirted with Mark before Arizona gave a theatrical yawn.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired," she announced. "Mark, Teddy? Would you mind hitting the road?"

Teddy nodded and began to pester Mark, poking and prodding him. "Come on buddy," she slurred. "You're coming home with me. You're drunk, you're not driving, and I could use some company, if ya know what I mean."

Arizona had to surpress a giggle at Teddy's drunken demand. She'd cracked into the beer Mark had brought, and while their conversation had stayed fun, they both couldn't hold liquor.

Arizona glanced at Callie, grinning, and she noticed the vampire looked slightly surprised as she watched Teddy. Deciding to ask her later, Arizona walked her guests to the door and they went on their way, Teddy getting out her cell phone to call a cab.

"What's wrong?" Arizona asked Callie, collecting the bottles Mark and Teddy had left behind. "You look like something's up."

"I thought that Teddy was your girlfriend," Callie said. When Arizona started laughing, Callie looked even more confused. "She was protective and kept hugging you."

"She's an army girl," Arizona explained. "She protects her friends. And she's a touchy drunk. Believe me, she isn't my girlfriend. She's as straight as they come."

Callie nodded and laughed softly, though she still looked a little confused.

"What is it?" Arizona asked.

"Well that Mark may think I have certain ideas about him now," the Latina admitted. "I may have flirted a little bit with him."

Arizona stared for a minute. Callie had gotten flirtatious. And that had been after her conversation with Teddy...

"You were _jealous_ of Teddy?" Arizona asked.

"What?" Callie said. "No! I wasn't. I just-"

"You thought she was my girlfriend and you got jealous," Arizona said, looking as if something were dawning on her. She laughed. "Are you usually jealous of people's girlfriends?"

"You are _mine_," Callie said, stressing the word. "I do not like people taking my things, be they objects or people."

"So you've done this before then?" Arizona asked, sitting next to Callie on the couch.

"No," Callie admitted. "This is the first time. But you are mine and I would prefer you tell me when I will be confronted by the idea of someone else having you."

Arizona nodded, forcing back a giggle. "Don't worry, I'll tell you if I get a girlfriend," she said. "I won't make you figure it out on your own."

Callie murmured her thanks and glanced down at the True Blood in her hands. She hadn't taken a sip since she had shown Mark her teeth but she was not going to ask Arizona outright.

"So what made you come?" Arizona asked. "Do you know when I talk about you or something?"

Callie shook her head. "No, nothing like that," she said. "I get feelings mostly. I felt you getting nervous and wanted to see what was wrong. When you seem very happy or very concentrated, I'll leave you alone, but when you get upset I will be there as soon as possible. Actually, I felt you get upset earlier today. I was sleeping but then you woke me with your worry."

Arizona grimaced. "Sorry about that," she said. "I didn't mean to. A boy Teddy and I operated on started coding on the table."

"Operating?" Callie asked. "You're a doctor?"

Arizona nodded. "Peds surgical attending," she said. "I perform surgery on children and adolescents. The attending thing means I'm in charge of all the other surgeons in pediatrics."

Callie nodded. "I doubt I would ever be able to be a surgeon," she said.

"Too much blood? You'd probably have trouble controlling yourself, right?"

"Well that, and I wouldn't be able to stand cutting someone open like that."

Arizona laughed. At Callie's questioning glance she said, "You've killed people but can't think of cutting them open? I'm sorry, but it's a little funny."

Callie smiled. "I guess so." She set her bottle down and got more comfortable on the couch.

Arizona picked up the bottle to throw it away and realized it was still full. She glanced at Callie questioningly but the vampire shrugged. Arizona sighed. Callie had said she didn't like the stuff. But Arizona would have preferred she had said something sooner, so that she wouldn't have sat hungry for so long.

"You mind if I try some?" the blond asked. When the vampire laughed and shook her head, Arizona tilted a little bit of the red liquid into her mouth. She quickly ran to the sink and spit it out. Well, now she knew why Callie didn't like it and why she had laughed.

"God, you drink this stuff?" she asked, wiping her mouth with her sleeve and pouring the rest of the bottle down the sink. "It's _nasty_."

"I know," Callie said. "But we drink it so humans won't fear us as much. Only True Blood and the blood of the willing enters our bodies. Or at least, that's what the American Vampire League swears and that's how most hunt."

Arizona nodded and plopped down next to Callie, taking a hair tie she had put on her wrist and tying her hair up into a ponytail. She indicated her neck, the opposite side of her neck from the previous night's bite marks.

"I shouldn't impose myself like this," Callie said, gulping. "It isn't fair to you."

"You put up with Mark Sloan and being jealous of my friend," Arizona said. "It's fair."

With much less hesitation than the previous night, Callie sat up and very gently slid her fangs into Arizona's flesh. Arizona groaned at the feeling but there was no hesitation this night. Callie drank for a few minutes before hurriedly pulling away.

"I don't want to take too much tonight," she said. "You didn't have much time to recover."

Arizona did feel a little bit dizzy and nodded. She didn't put up a fight when Callie dripped a little bit of her own blood onto Arizona's neck, clearing up the new marks before turning her around to clear the old ones. She left Arizona on the couch for just a moment to fetch a small plate, plopping a few cookies down on it.

"Eat these," she said, "and then take those vitamins I told you, too."

Arizona knew immediately she meant the vitamin B tablets that she had been glamoured into taking. Even without thinking about it, Arizona found she now took them every morning.

She did as she was told, eating all the cookies on the plate, glad that she was very nearly addicted to Chips Ahoy, though donuts would always hold a special place in her heart.

"You should feel better soon," Callie said, watching Arizona eat.

After a few moments, Arizona realized Callie was sitting very close. Their legs touched and Callie's left hand was almost resting fully on Arizona's right leg. The blond glanced down pointedly and then looked back up.

Surprisingly, Callie left her hand where it was. Her gaze was fond, but also the slightest bit stern.

"What's wrong now?" Arizona asked through a mouthful of cookie. "Still jealous of Teddy?"

"No," Callie said. She paused a moment and changed her answer to, "Yes. I still am. She hugged you a lot. You really liked her hugs. You get a different reaction when we touch. Which is only when blood is given."

"Well, she's my friend," Arizona said after she had swallowed the mouthful. "Plus I don't want to risk letting me make a fool of myself and making you unhappy. I figured you would prefer we keep it simple and without touching." Even though all Arizona wanted to do was jump the woman and ride her fingers to orgasm. Sitting so close to the creature whose blood gave her wet dreams (as she had discovered the night before) was difficult when she wanted to remain calm.

"That is kind of you," Callie said softly.

She still didn't move her hand away.

Arizona saw that Callie looked torn. She obviously felt disgusting that she was attracted to a woman, that she was sitting so close and touching her in such a way.

"You know, I go to church," Arizona said. "Not often, but I go. And my church fully accepts gay marriage. Not only that, but it now accepts vampire and human marriages. Not all Christians believe that those things are wrong."

Callie looked up at Arizona and the blond couldn't read her expression. Callie was battling with the voices of her parents that she called up during times like this. Her parents had always stressed to her that though she wasn't married, it didn't mean she could go out and have fun with people-especially women. To lie with a woman was to lie with Satan, they said.

But Callie couldn't help but wonder what it would be like. She had found a woman who was beautiful, accepting, and let her feed from her without protest. In fact, she offered herself up.

Arizona watched Callie for a long moment while the vampire thought. She was startled with the Latina suddenly looked up at her and two hands came up to cradle her face.

Gently, and very slowly, Callie leaned forward and pressed her lips to Arizona's. When Arizona let out a soft noise of surprise, Callie pulled back, staring, wide-eyed, but still cradling Arizona's face.

"That was strange," she murmured.

"Strange good or strange bad?" Arizona asked. She felt like every nerve in her body was on fire with need to keep kissing the Latina, but she was terrified she would just be rejected again.

"Strange... Good."

Arizona saw the vampire's eyes darken as she stared, and suddenly Callie's mouth was on hers again.

Arizona, usually the dominant type in the relationship, found herself being pressed back into the couch until she was lying down, Callie above her, their lips still locked. The Latina had let go of her human's face and now balanced her weight on one arm while the other snaked around Arizona's body, holding her close.

Arizona's forced Callie to break the kiss by turning her head. She had been dizzy from blood loss but now she was dizzy from lack of air. Clearly Callie had set out to claim her in a different way than just by sharing blood, but Arizona still had to breathe.

"I don't need to breathe," Callie explained. Her voice was choked with what sounded like lust.

"Give me time every once in a while," Arizona murmured before pulling Callie back down.

Arizona felt Callie's hand slide out from beneath her body and realized she felt something tugging lightly at her shirt. She grinned into the kiss as Callie's fingers snuck beneath Arizona's shirt, finding their way to the cloth-covered breasts.

Callie growled softly and Arizona giggled as she pulled back for air.

"Never unclasped a bra before?" she teased. With quick fingers she snaked her hand up Callie's shirt and behind her back, undoing her bra in five seconds flat.

Callie shed the bra though she kept her shirt on. Arizona could see in her eyes that Callie would be calling the shots, and that would be all that Arizona would get away with.

Her arms were suddenly forced over her head and Callie pulled Arizona's shirt off before stopping at the bra, glaring at it. Instead of unclasping it, she took it in one hand, lowered her head, and bit it, ripping it apart with her teeth.

"Hey! I need-"

"Quiet," Callie ordered. "I want to hear your breathing."

Arizona wondered why for a moment and then realized her breathing was ragged. To a vampire who didn't need to breath, it must have been strange or exciting.

Her breath jumped even more when Callie's mouth descended upon a nipple, flicking it experimentally with her tongue. Arizona couldn't hold back a whine and Callie continued, using her fingers to pinch and roll the other.

Whining at the loss when Callie moved away, Arizona opened eyes she hadn't realized she had shut. She saw Callie just near her pants, staring at the button on her jeans.

"Need help with that, too?" Arizona teased.

Callie looked up at Arizona, her eyes filled with uncertainty and fear that the blond hadn't noticed sooner. Callie had said that she had never been with a woman before. Despite the fact that she was clearly taking control of the situation, Arizona realized she was still nervous. It took a moment, but the blond also realized that Callie was in control not because of personality, but because she wanted to make sure she could cut and run if it became too much for her.

"I don't want to go to Hell," the vampire murmured.

"Why would God create you in a certain way if He didn't plan to love you the way you are?" Arizona asked quietly. She cursed God in her head. He was the ultimate cock block.

"You're upset," Callie observed.

Remembering their connection, Arizona tried to calm herself. "Sorry," she said. "I just got caught up and I'm impatient. But I shouldn't be pressuring you to do anything. I can take care of it myself if you aren't comfortable."

Callie suddenly shook her head, looking fiercely possessive. "No," she said. "I felt you last night when you took care of it. I want to take care of it and feel it with you."

Arizona nodded, now thanking God for the relief and apologizing for the curses she had thought to Him. "Do whatever makes you comfortable," she said.

Callie slowly reached forward and unbuttoned the jeans, then pulled the zipper down. She seemed to grow suddenly much more eager and pulled both the jeans and panties down, yanking them off Arizona's legs. Arizona barely had time to lift her hips to help before she was naked.

Fully naked in front of a very obviously charged up vampire.

Arizona wasn't sure when Callie's fangs had made an appearance, but they were certainly around now. Did sex and arousal trigger fangs? Callie had said that vampires sometimes bit their partner.

Arizona didn't have much more time to think about vampires biting before one actually was biting her. She felt teeth break the skin of her inner thigh and cried out. Callie was being much more forceful than she had been before.

"Callie," Arizona gasped. "Callie, you need to stop. You already took some from me." The vampire didn't answer. "Callie!" Still nothing. "_Callie, I can't give much more!_"

Panic seeped into Arizona's voice as she tried to wriggle out of the grasp of the vampire, pleading with her to stop what she was doing. No matter what she said, the vampire seemed not to hear it. Arizona tried to keep calm when she realized that Callie had lost control. Arizona cursed herself. She should have thought of that before-Callie had stressed that point a number of times. When a human lost their inhibitions, a vampire would surely lose theirs, and one with a distinct lack of control would go crazy.

Arizona could feel her wriggles growing weaker and weaker, and Callie had an iron grip on her leg. Frightened and unsure of what to do, Arizona sat up, reaching down toward Callie's mouth and tried prying her mouth open like a person did with a dog who had too tight a grip on something they shouldn't be chewing.

When that didn't work, Arizona couldn't see how she could break out of this hold. Mustering all her strength, she pulled her arm back and swung it forward in a punch, screaming while she did so.

The combination of the two did it. Arizona's hand connected solidly with Callie's cheek and the vampire leapt up, hissing. Though furious at first, Callie realized suddenly what had happened and her expression changed to one of fear.

"Arizona," she said, moving forward to hold the blond.

"_Don't touch me!_" Arizona shrieked. She saw Callie recoil and felt horrible. "Sorry! Just... Just help me."

Arizona's voice bordered on pleading and she saw Callie's eyes fill with red. Tears of blood fell down from Callie's eyes, staining her clothes.

"I don't know if I can do much myself," Callie admitted. "But I can bring you to the hospital to get transfusions."

"Please hurry," Arizona said. She knew she would replenish blood cells eventually, but she needed some _now_. She was fighting blackness at the edge of her vision. She didn't want to pass out, afraid she wouldn't wake up again.

Callie bolted to the blond's bedroom and found a loose skirt and a loose t-shirt. She hurried back to Arizona, shaking her to keep her awake, then dressing her quickly. She didn't have time to work on pulling on jeans and nice shirts. Sure Arizona looked a little strange, but it was better than her being dead.

"It'll be faster if I run with you," Callie told Arizona. The blond was mostly unresponsive, but her eyes still darted around, wide with fear.

Lifting Arizona up, Callie sped off in the direction of the hospital, praying that if God listened to her once in the past two weeks, He could listen again and save her human.


	5. Chapter 5 Recovery

The beeping of the monitor was music to Callie's ears. Arizona lay in the bed, unmoving, barely breathing, but the beeping kept Callie from going insane. It meant she was still alive.

A young resident walked into the room. He had a little bit of five o' clock shadow, close cut hair, and a furious expression. He stalked up and took the clipboard from the end of Arizona's bed while Callie watched.

"My stupid attending hooked up with a vampire and nearly got herself killed," he said as if he were reading it off the chart. He turned to look at Callie. "Interesting. As you're the only vampire I can see, maybe you'd like to explain what the _hell_ you were thinking."

Callie stared blankly, unsure of what she could say. "She um..." she started. "She told me to do what I thought was right-"

"So you freakin' drained her?" the young doctor demanded, his voice raising an octave and cracking. Callie could see that despite him calling Arizona stupid, he really liked her.

"I didn't mean to!" Callie defended. "I got carried away. I always get carried away." She wiped away tears that spilled down her face, staining the copper skin red for a while.

"Karev!" A short black woman stalked into the room. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out why this vampire nearly killed my attending," the resident said.

The short woman gave him a cynical look. "Oh really?" she mused. "Because it sounds like you're berating a patient's visitor, who-might I add-was the one to bring Robbins in to us in the first place."

"She just doesn't want the AVL breathing down her neck," Karev spat.

"Well then we should thank her for hating authority," the woman said, "because she saved Robbins' life by bringing her to us as quickly as she did. Go do... Anything else. Now."

Karev glared at the woman for a moment, then at Callie. Letting out a soft grunt, he stormed out.

"You okay?" the woman asked Callie. She went to the blond's bedside and got a tissue from the nightstand, passing it to the vampire who took it with a small murmured thanks. "Karev is one of the residents here," the doctor explained. "He and Robbins hit it off pretty well, and he's usually on her service."

"He seemed like he really liked her," Callie said, wiping her eyes. She knew it often looked a little disturbing when a vampire cried, so she tried her best to clean herself up.

"I've heard him talking about her breasts before," the woman said. "He's got a bit of a crush on her. Or at least likes ogling her."

Callie stiffened at the thought of someone else staring at Arizona like that, but the doctor was already moving on.

"I'm Dr. Miranda Bailey," she said. "General surgery attending here at Seattle Grace. Sorry to say I taught Karev when he was an intern but never managed to calm him down."

"Calliope Torres," Callie murmured. "Callie. So, Arizona... She'll-"

"She'll be fine in a little bit," Bailey said, smiling softly. "She lost quite a bit of blood, but we managed to replace enough to keep her going."

Callie nodded, still fighting back tears. She suddenly realized that the surgeon was standing near her, moving to place a comforting hand on Callie's shoulder. When it landed the surgeon murmured, "She's fine."

"But I did this to her," Callie whispered. "She nearly died because of me."

"I only heard rumors about what happened," Bailey said, "but I'm sure it wasn't your fault." When Callie didn't respond, Bailey said, "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

Leaving out only the most personal and intimate details, Callie told the story of the night, from the moment she arrived at the apartment to the first time she bit Arizona that night, and finally reached the second after a few moments of hesitation.

"I learned control really late," Callie said at the end of the story. "About three hundred years after I was created. So if I'm not careful I end up hurting people."

Bailey nodded slowly. Callie could see that she was trying to process the information. Maybe learning the blond pediatric surgeon was in a strange relationship with a vampire was something the surgeon had never thought she'd learn.

"Well," Bailey said slowly. "Maybe you two should hold off on sharing blood for a while. She'll probably be a little afraid to-"

"_I'll_ be afraid to."

"-but eventually she'll be back to normal," Bailey said, smiling and obviously touched by the vampire's concern for the surgeon's co-worker. "Just... Take your time next time you decide to share blood. Go slowly and prepare yourself to hold back. I'd like for Robbins to be safe. She's perky, but she's good at her job."

Callie nodded. "I'll try to be careful," she promised.

"Good," Bailey said, patting the Latina's shoulder. "Now, you can stay as long as you like. She should wake up soon. And if she doesn't before the sun rises, you can either head home or use our facilities."

"You have places for vampires here?" Callie asked, surprised.

Bailey smiled and nodded. "Chief Webber wanted to make the hospital friendly to everyone," she explained, "including vampires. Your blood has healing properties, but that doesn't mean bad things can't happen to you. And sometimes, like now, you have to visit someone. It may seem a little morbid but they're down on the same floor as the morgue. They use the same sort of place for you guys as they do dead human bodies... A little more high tech though. If you need to get down there, ask a nurse."

While Bailey explained all this, she went about checking Arizona's vitals and charts. Wrapping up her speech and her examination, she turned to Callie and smiled.

"She'll be awake soon enough. We'll discharge her tonight if she's up for it, so you can see her and know she's alright before she goes home."

"Thank you," Callie murmured.

"Not a problem," Bailey said. "Now, I have an appendectomy to get to. General surgery_ attending_ and I'm still doing appys. Guess some things don't change." She laughed and walked out, leaving Callie alone with Arizona.

A long time passed between Bailey leaving and Arizona waking up. By the time she opened her eyes, Callie was starting to get nervous, glancing at the time and out the window at the horizon every few seconds. It was already 4 in the morning. The sun would rise in the next hour or two.

"Callie?" Arizona murmured weakly.

"I'm here," the vampire said, holding back a little. She was afraid to get too close.

"Good," Arizona muttered. "I want you to know, I don't regret anything."

Callie smiled and let out a choked laugh, another tear running down her face. "You hush," she said. "You need to rest."

"I don't want to," Arizona said, smiling and winking, though her breath came in short pants. "I want you to finish what you started. I still haven't gotten off."

That surprised a real laugh out of Callie. "I'm not doing that again for a very long time," she vowed.

Arizona pouted and Callie approached slowly, laying a gentle hand on Arizona's. She curled her fingers around the blond's.

"I have all this new blood in me though," Arizona said, her voice teasing.

"I'm glad you find this funny," Callie said. "I nearly killed you."

"But you also saved me," Arizona said. "So let's say that it's like nothing happened. You're staying here today, aren't you?" When Callie nodded Arizona smiled. "Okay, good. Then I'll see you tonight."

With that, Arizona fell back asleep, her fingers still intertwined with Callie's. Callie shook her head, a small smile accompanying the relieved tears.

She stood by Arizona's bed for another moment or two before gently disentangling her fingers from Arizona's. Making her way out of the room, she asked a nurse where the vampire facilities Dr. Bailey had mentioned were. The nurse seemed a little startled but was helpful enough, pointing Callie in the direction of her day's rest.

* * *

><p>Arizona slept on and off throughout the day, waking every few hours when someone came in to check on her. When 6:30 pm rolled around, she got herself up and found her clothes. She saw that there was a bundle next to the clothes she had come in and a note. She picked up the note and her stomach dropped when she saw it was from Teddy.<p>

"_I missed you when you were awake_," it read. "_I brought you some new clothes to change into. Tell the vampire I'll kick her ass as soon as I see her next_."

Arizona sighed and set down the note, changing into the clothes Teddy had brought her. She hoped Teddy would show a little intelligence and not challenge the vampire. Callie would be able to snap the skinny, blond cardio attending in half.

Knowing it wasn't really a good idea to be a patient roaming the halls but figuring it would be okay given that she worked there, Arizona made her way down to the morgue floor. She had never been down to this particular morgue before, and found it a little strange she was going down to see a living person. Well, partially living.

The door marked "Vampire Accommodations" was a very plain door. If Arizona hadn't read the plaque she would never have noticed it.

Inside were compartments with doors like in a regular morgue room, but without names and information on them. Instead, to the left of each door was a panel with buttons and lights. The lights were two different colors, green with the word 'Vacant' and red with the word 'Occupied'.

Finding the only door with an 'Occupied' light on, Arizona pressed the button to open it. The door opened and a thin bed rolled out with Callie lying on top. In her sleep, Callie looked truly dead. The little pigment in her body during the time she was awake was gone, and she looked like a true corpse. The sight made Arizona shiver, panic rising in her as she wondered if Callie had actually died.

Until her eyes flicked open and the normal color returned.

"Arizona," she said, immediately sitting up on the bed. "You're up."

"I am," Arizona said. "I slept most of the day." Callie was suddenly next to her, holding her cheek in one hand and searching her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"You were afraid," Callie said. "That's what woke me."

Arizona's eyes widened before a relieved smile spread across her face. "I'm fine," she said. "I just saw you lying there. It was strange. You looked really dead."

"I am," Callie said, letting her hand drop. "In the daytime when we go to ground, we actually are dead."

Arizona couldn't quite grasp at that. Vampires died and came back to life on a daily basis? Maybe all this was a little too much to learn over a three week period. It all seemed too strange to hear so quickly.

"Are you ready to go then?" Callie asked. "You've been discharged?"

"Not exactly," Arizona admitted. "I just wandered down to see how you were doing."

Callie lifted Arizona in a fraction of a second and, cradling the blond in her arms, sped back up to Arizona's room. They were back in the room in less than ten seconds, despite the flights of stairs and hallways between the morgue floor and the patient room.

When Callie laid her down in her hospital bed, Arizona blinked stupidly. She had definitely not been expecting a change of scenery so quickly. She had no idea Callie could move that fast.

"How long did it take you to get me to the hospital?" she asked curiously.

"About a minute or two," Callie said, smiling at Arizona's expression. "I was panicked, so I moved quicker than I usually do."

Arizona stared, shocked. There were definite advantages to being a vampire.

"Well, I'll have you know I feel fine, and will be discharged as soon as I get a doctor in here," Arizona said.

"I don't doubt that," Callie said. "But until you have the paper in your hand, you're staying in here."

Arizona folded her arms over her chest and huffed, settling back in the pillows. Callie was turning out to be a very big pain in the butt. First she almost killed Arizona, now she wouldn't let her leave the hospital? The blond wondered if allowing Callie into her life was the smartest idea. Probably not, given that she had just had a near-death experience, but at the same time, the vampire seemed fiercely protective of her human, and it was nice to know she was fairly well looked after.


	6. Chapter 6 Promises

**Author's note:** Holy guacamole guys. Thanks for all the interest in this cracked out thing. My email's going crazy thanks to this thing.

I figured I'd take a moment to thank you all and answer one question: I'm currently not planning on introducing any True Blood characters, but if the need arises for some sexy vamps, I might. (Though Callie is plenty sexy enough for me.) I am planning on introducing some Grey's characters in different roles though, so watch out for future chapters!

This chapter is a bit fluffy, but I wanted to show how Teddy will be and how her interactions with Callie will affect Arizona and such. I have plans for our pretty little soldier ^^

Anyway, enjoy chapter six!

* * *

><p>"You know I'm a big girl and can handle putting myself to bed," Arizona complained. Callie had been mothering her since the moment they had returned to Arizona's apartment, and she was close to driving the blond insane. "Besides, I slept <em>all day<em>. I'm not even tired."

"You lost a lot of blood and had a lot of blood pumped back into you," Callie said, flinging a pair of pajama pants down on Arizona's bed and searching her dresser for a matching pajama top. "I don't know a lot about medicine, but I know you shouldn't overexert yourself after a stay in the hospital."

"You know this first hand, do you?"

"No, but a girl hears stories."

"At four hundred years old, you hardly qualify as a girl."

"Four hundred and sixty eight, thank you very much," Callie said, giving up on finding matching pajama parts and finding a white tank top instead. She threw the camisole down next to the pants which Arizona had refused to touch. "If you don't put those on now, I'm dressing you myself."

"You know, that doesn't sound half bad," Arizona said, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow, a small smirk spreading across her features.

"Don't act like a child," Callie said. "Weren't you just saying how you were a big girl? That phrasing makes you sound like a child by the way."

"I work with kids," Arizona said, still standing in the doorway and refusing to take another step toward the clothes laid out for her. "It's my job to sound like a child sometimes."

"Are you at work?" Callie demanded, her fuse almost out. She was starting to get annoyed with the blond's antics. For a woman who had thrown silver at Callie just a short while ago, Arizona had certainly grown comfortable around the vampire.

Arizona refused to answer and instead stared at the vampire, her eyebrow still raised.

"Oh for the love of God," Callie murmured. "What is it going to take for you to get into these pajamas and into this bed?"

"Maybe a vampire to sleep next to?"

"My body is freezing cold," Callie said. "I just nearly killed you. I have yet to eat tonight. I refuse to drink from you. It's just my blood causing your attraction to me. Feel free to give up at any time, because I have about a hundred more reasons."

Arizona pouted again but could see the vampire would not be swayed. Huffing softly, she stalked over to the bed, pulling off her shirt and shaking out her hair before she unsnapped her bra, letting it fall to the floor. She didn't pull on the tank top yet, preferring to wiggle out of her pants and underwear first. With a devilish grin, she turned to look at Callie, fully naked.

"Oh come on!" she cried in frustration. "Callie?"

"What is it?" Callie called from the next room. She had immediately left the room as soon as Arizona's clothes had started coming off.

"You honestly can't deal with being in the room with me anymore?" Arizona demanded.

"Not when you're naked," Callie called. "I won't risk anything again. I lost control once because of you, I won't hurt you another time."

"That's all very noble," Arizona shot back, grudgingly pulling on the pajamas, though refusing to put on underwear, "but you don't sound like much of a vampire when you're all, 'I'm sorry!' and 'I don't want to hurt you!' You sound like one of those Twilight vampires."

"Then maybe I should go back to traveling the states and killing the people I find there," Callie said sarcastically. "Are you dressed yet?"

"Yes mother," Arizona said dully, flopping onto her bed. She knew it was the completely wrong time and completely wrong reaction, but all she wanted was to get off. She wrinkled her nose. "Hey, why am I still ridiculously turned on?" She faced the door as Callie entered the room.

"Vampire blood affects people differently," Callie said. "What may last minutes for one can last days, even weeks for another. You're obviously one of the people it affects longer."

"I don't want any other women though," Arizona said, trying to convey to the vampire that all she really wanted was to get off with Callie.

The Latina sighed. "I explained it before," she said almost tiredly. "We have a bond now that draws you to me. Even if you hated me before you would find me sexually appealing."

"Who wouldn't?"

"Quiet," Callie said. "You should sleep. I'll lock your door when I leave in the morning, okay?"

"What are you going to do while I'm sleeping?" Arizona asked curiously, scrambling across her covers to climb into bed. She was loath to climb in alone, but Callie seemed determined to make her sleep.

"Watch TV?" Callie said. "I don't know. I'll find something to do."

"Help yourself to some True Blood," Arizona teased.

"Funny," Callie said dryly, a small smirk on her face. "Now sleep before I glamour you into doing it."

Arizona sighed and sunk down against her pillows, sitting in the center of her queen sized bed as if to make a statement that she was alone. She made a big show of closing her eyes but when she peeked out of her right she saw that Callie had already gone, and the door had already shut behind her.

* * *

><p>Callie spent the night watching TV, one ear focused on Arizona's bedroom. A while after she left, Arizona's breathing became slower, letting the vampire know she had finally fallen asleep.<p>

At two in the morning, there was a banging knock on the door of the apartment.

Confused, Callie got up, going to the door and peering through the peephole. She sighed when she saw it was Teddy. Callie had seen the note and remembered the promise, but she really didn't want to hurt the blond to stay alive.

She opened the door and found herself face to face with a handgun's barrel.

"Wooden or silver bullets?" she asked calmly.

"What?" Teddy asked. "Lead bullets. What the hell are you talking about wooden or silver? They make those?"

"You obviously have never had to protect yourself from a vampire, have you," Callie said. She kept her voice down in an attempt to soothe and to keep Arizona asleep. "If you shoot me with that, you'll only hurt me for a moment. Silver will hurt me long-term, wood will kill me. Lead is kind of useless. Now if you'll put that away? Arizona's sleeping and it will wake her up if you shoot."

"Sleeping or dead?" Teddy demanded.

"Sleeping," Callie said, growing tired of the skinny blond's protective side. "I haven't touched her to drink from her. You can check her neck."

"Maybe I will," Teddy said, lowering her gun.

"While you're at it, check her inner thigh, too," Callie said, not being able to resist taunting Teddy a little. "The femoral artery is a favorite of many vampires."

Color rose in Teddy's cheeks. "You're sick," she spat. "I came to make good on my promise. You hurt her. You nearly killed her."

"You really don't want to try to hurt me," Callie said. Using her speed she zipped from the door to the back wall. "You see I have abilities you can only dream of." Effortlessly, as if she were lifting an empty cardboard box, Callie lifted the sofa and set it back down again. "Super strength." In the next second she was behind Teddy, leaning forward to whisper in her ear, "Super speed."

"Stop that!" Teddy cried, visibly shaken. She whirled to face Callie. "Look, you shouldn't be hanging around her. You tried to kill her!"

"I tried to be intimate with my human," Callie admitted, though her voice didn't hold any of the sheepishness or embarrassment that comes with an admission. "I lost control. It will not happen again. I will not feed from her again."

"You're just saying that," Teddy spat. "The second I leave you'll go back to draining her."

"I swear to God, I will not touch her when you leave," Callie said solemnly.

"You have no God," Teddy spat. "And no God has you."

Callie's teeth clicked down and she snarled, unable to form words. She had half a mind to leap upon the cardio attending and tear her limb from limb. It was only the fact that Arizona had some bizarre connection with this horrible woman that Callie even made the attempt to hold back.

"Whether He listens to me or not," she snarled, "He _is_ my God, and I will swear by Him if there is a need for swearing by anything."

"You'd better not touch her," Teddy snarled right back. "If you do, I'm using the advice you gave me and coming here loaded with wooden bullets. Keep your fucking hands off her."

The skinny blond glared at the vampire for another moment before storming away, casting glances back to see if the Latina was following her.

Callie watched her go for a moment before shutting the door and locking it. She was still furious and just wanted to tear something apart. Hearing a soft snore in the next room snapped her back to a semi-calm state. She couldn't rampage in the apartment. She would not be responsible for putting Arizona back into the hospital.

Grabbing a pen and the notepad Arizona used for grocery lists, Callie scribbled a note, telling her what had happened and where Callie would be until the next night.

"If you need me or want to see me, just go to the address below and wait until dark. I'll see you when I see you."

Callie signed her name, set the notepad in a place where Arizona would see it and stormed out of the apartment to through the balcony door, shutting it tight behind her. She paused to breathe in the night air for a moment and set off, rushing off into the darkness.

* * *

><p>"You <em>attacked<em> my vampire?" Arizona shouted for the sixth time. "How _stupid_ can a person get? She's got fucking super human abilities that will kick your ass, army training or no! And let's not forget that she _saved my life_!"

"It's her fault you were hurt in the first place!" Teddy shouted back.

The two had met in the hallway at the hospital the next day and Arizona had shoved Teddy into an on call room. A number of people wondered what was happening, given that very few used the on call rooms to sleep, and a lesbian had pushed a straight but attractive woman into the room.

"She's not going to kill me!" Arizona exclaimed. "She's actually kind of an amazing person!"

"She isn't a person Arizona!" Teddy cried. "She's a bloodsucking monster!"

The word monster made Arizona freeze. She hated that Callie considered herself a monster, but hearing someone else refer to the vampire she cared for as a monster made Arizona even more furious with the soldier-turned-cardio surgeon.

"Maybe instead of bugging me about my company," Arizona growled softly, "you should leave me alone and figure out your own screwed up company."

"What are you talking about?" Teddy bristled.

"Hm, let's see, well, there's Mark, and let's not forget that there's Owen," Arizona said. "At least the person I have feelings for cares when she hurts me."

Teddy looked as if Arizona had just slapped her. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, looking like a fish gasping for air. Then, without saying anything, she turned on her heel, stormed out the door and slammed it behind her.

Arizona felt bad almost immediately, but she was going to stand firm. Teddy had stormed to her apartment with a loaded weapon with the intent to shoot the person Arizona really cared about (whether that caring feeling was because of a blood bond or not). Arizona had every right to snap like that. Didn't she?

Giving a soft sigh, Arizona collected herself, smoothed her lab coat and left the on call room. She caught the interns and nurses who had been outside of the room staring at her and narrowed her eyes until they all got back to work.

Delighted to see she had that power but annoyed that they had probably heard the whole thing, she made her way to the Peds ward, plastering a fake smile on her face to show the parents and patients.


	7. Chapter 7 Nocturnal

**Author's Note:** You guys, I just want to say thank you so much. My email has been flooded with your kind words and with notifications of you guys watching this story. I know I said it before, but it really does mean a lot to me :D

Anyway, say hello to two new vampires! I couldn't resist adding them in. I hope you like how these two characters (both Grey's of course) are used, because I find it hilarious XD

* * *

><p>"Calliope?" she called into the house. The door had been locked, but there had been a key in a flower pot that she had used to get inside. She didn't really believe this was Callie's house. The house seemed so... Old and abandoned. She couldn't imagine <em>anyone<em>, even a vampire, living there. "Are you here? Slash are you awake?"

She got no answer and checked the slip of paper she had written the address on. Yep, it was the right address. At least it wasn't a trailer like she had heard Derek Shepherd lived in.

She checked her watch. It was still only about 6:30. Callie probably wouldn't be awake for a little longer. The sun WAS still peeking over the horizon. Would something like that harm a vampire? Just a ray or two?

Deciding she'd rather not learn using Callie, she walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch she found there. The home was sparsely furnished, as if the occupant didn't spend much time there. Which may have been the truth lately, as Callie had spent quite a few nights around Arizona.

Arizona waited for a while on the couch before growing bored and deciding to poke around. She wandered through the kitchen which had a fridge, stove, some cabinets, and a table with only two chairs. Moving toward the cabinets, Arizona saw that the wood wasn't holding up very well or else was very old, and the thin layer of paint had worn and chipped in places. She also found a fine layer of dust over almost everything but one cabinet and the fridge.

Her curiosity getting the best of her, she peeked in the clean cabinet, finding a few boxes of cookies and crackers in there, a loaf of bread, as well as ripe fruit. Her investigation of the fridge a few moments later revealed a six pack of soda, some milk, and a packet of cold cuts.

"She drinks blood," Arizona muttered. "What's all this crap for?"

Shrugging, she took a soda for herself. She figured Callie drank her blood, so she could drink Callie's soda.

Continuing her tour, she found the bathroom and had to wonder if vampires actually used the bathroom. This one seemed pretty unused, covered with dust like the cabinets. Though she did notice the toilet was fairly clean, and the sink had streaks where it looked like someone had tried to clean it.

Deciding to check the upstairs to see if Callie was there, she found two bedrooms and an office. One bedroom had an enormous, king sized bed with a brand new set of sheets and blankets, still folded in their packages. There was a nightstand with a lamp and a dresser, but other than that it was empty.

The guest room was covered in the dust that Arizona realized hadn't been in the bedroom with the big bed. It held a bed, a nightstand, and nothing else.

The office was by far the most used room in the whole house. It was well lit, had a comfy-looking chair in the corner, and a desk with a very new looking laptop. But what amazed Arizona wasn't the cleanliness of this room but the fact that it was lined with bookshelves, each packed full of books. There were even piles of books on the floor near and behind the chair, and some hidden under the desk. Books about ancient cultures, foreign languages, and a particularly large number of books on the colonization of Mexico and South America. Arizona found a large collection of history books and an even larger collection of books on mythology, supernatural beings, and religion. Judging from the state of cleanliness and order, Arizona figured this room was used quite often by Callie.

Realizing she had run out of rooms, she made her way back downstairs. The house wasn't big, but it was really nice, despite it's apparent age and lack of housekeeping.

When she moved to go to the living room again, she noticed the door to a cupboard under the stairs. Grinning and joking to herself about finding a young wizard there, she opened it and peered inside, feeling decidedly disappointed when she found it empty except for a throw rug, and beyond that, a drop cloth, a can of black paint and some paintbrushes.

She shut the door again and settled down on the couch once more, chewing on her lip for a moment before laying back. She would at least relax while she waited. And Callie would surely be up soon. Where ever she was sleeping.

Taking a sip of soda every once in a while, she hummed softly to herself to keep awake and occupied.

"I see you found the soda I put in the fridge for you," Callie said, suddenly standing next to the couch.

Arizona couldn't help jumping and letting out a soft, "Jesus!" at the sudden appearance. "Do you always walk so lightly?" she demanded.

Callie smiled a little. "Yes," she admitted.

"Where were you anyway?" Arizona asked curiously.

"Under the stairs," Callie said. At Arizona's confused look, she beckoned the blond forward. She led her human to the door, opened it, and lifted a notch in the rug. It came up stiff and Arizona saw it was the cover of a trapdoor. Beneath the door was a small mattress with plush pillows and sheets.

"You sleep there?" she asked incredulously.

"Every day," Callie said. "It isn't so bad. Actually it is quite cozy."

"Why don't you use the king sized bed upstairs?"

"I need to be away from the sunlight," Callie said. "And actually, since I don't use it, I was thinking maybe you could use it if you ever wanted to stay here." Her voice had adopted a shy element, but she plowed through. "I bought the food and bedding for you. I even tried cleaning a little."

"Honey, you need to hire a team of housekeepers to clean this place," Arizona said.

"I realized that," Callie said. "I can keep working on it. I just don't spend much time here. I mostly spend time at a bar in downtown Seattle."

"You go to a bar?" Arizona asked. "Like, nightly?"

"A vampire bar," Callie said. "Fangbangers go there, so there's always an easy meal. It's called Nocturnal. Kind of a seedy place, but where else can a vampire go?"

"Can we go there?" Arizona asked excitedly. "I've never been to a vampire bar before!"

Callie looked alarmed. "Why would you want to go?" she asked.

"Excitement. Adventure. I don't know!" Arizona really had no idea what was possessing her to want to go there, but it couldn't be that bad, could it? "Come on! Please Calliope?"

"Do you enjoy getting in over your head?" the vampire demanded. "You ask me to claim you, then you ask me to bring you to a vampire bar? I'm beginning to think you would have turned fangbanger had you not been so afraid to begin with. Either that or you have a death wish."

"I just want to know what your life is like," Arizona said, her voice bordering on a whine. "Please?"

Callie narrowed her eyes for a moment before sighing and nodding. "Fine," she relented. "If you really want to. Just stop begging and whining. I don't like it and it doesn't suit you."

* * *

><p>Nocturnal was almost impossible for Arizona to pick out. If Callie hadn't pointed to it, the blond never would have found it. It had no giant signs, no marquis, not a single indication of where it was except for the door with a small sign that read "Nocturnal" in a simple, dark font.<p>

"This is it?" Arizona asked disbelievingly. "This seems more like some sort of back alley illegal alcohol brewery than a bar."

"You haven't even gone inside yet," Callie said. "Now remember, there will be a lot of people and a lot of vampires. The people won't pay you any mind, but the vampires may approach you. Stay by me at all times so I can keep you safe."

Callie opened the door and immediately Arizona was blasted by loud music, and a wave of smell that she identified as sweat, alcohol, and blood. She wrinkled her nose for a moment before she realized Callie was watching her reactions and smiled. When Callie sighed and began walking down the flight of stairs, Arizona followed behind her eagerly.

The bar was engulfed in a light haze of smoke, and Arizona strained to see in the dim light of the place. The walls were blue and the lights were low, so it seemed like almost like a dungeon.

The bar along the back wall was stocked with all kinds of alcohol, but Arizona saw that there was quite a bit of True Blood. All the bottles of alcohol had been emptied at least a little bit, but every True Blood was filled to the brim. After noticing that, Arizona looked around and began to notice the people.

The vampires were easy to spot with their pallid complexions. Almost every vampire had a posse of humans, all seemingly begging for attention, each with at least two bite marks visible somewhere on their bodies.

"Torres!" a voice called out delightedly. "Haven't seen you in a while."

Callie winced and at Arizona's questioning glance she murmured, "I was hoping my arrival would not be announced, so that we could leave quickly."

Putting a smile on, Callie turned toward the woman who had spoken and was now approaching. The woman was a vampire, her skin made all the more pale by her gorgeous hair, which seemed almost brown but had too much red in it to really be just brown. The vampire's dark brown eyes fell on Arizona a moment after she had greeted Callie, and she felt the intensity of the woman's curiosity when she met that gaze.

"Is this what's been keeping you from us for so long?" the vampire asked, her eyes still on Arizona. "What has it been, three weeks?"

"Yes, she is. This is Arizona," Callie said. "Arizona, this is one of the regulars here, April."

"April Kepner," the vampire said, smiling at Arizona. Arizona noticed that this April couldn't keep her eyes off the blond, which was starting to get a little uncomfortable.

"Arizona is mine," Callie said casually, as if explaining her presence. "I said I'd be coming here tonight and she requested that she tag along."

Arizona watched April's smile drop a little but then return full force and nearly shivered. April had been eyeing her as a meal, and though she was fine with Callie feeding from her, she wasn't sure how she'd feel about any other vampire doing so.

"April is fairly young, only about fifty years old," Callie explained.

"Well you're holding up well for your age," Arizona complimented, a light teasing tone entering her voice.

April laughed, her eyes a little wide in surprise. "That's the first I've ever heard that!" she chirped. "Torres, why didn't you bring her by sooner?"

"A number of reasons," Callie said darkly.

April laughed again. "You really just need to get over that," she said before a sly smile slid across her face and her eyes flicked back to Arizona for a moment. "It was far in the past and she's left you alone since I came along. Besides, she wasn't too far off the mark with you, if what I'm thinking is the truth."

Callie shook her head slightly and frowned. "She may not have been wrong," she said, "but I don't want to see her tonight. Though thanks to your welcome-chipper as always-she must already know I'm here."

April shrugged, only the slightest bit sheepish. "You'll live," she chirped before giggling and leaving Callie and Arizona in favor of a well-muscled human who had been making eyes at her during the whole conversation.

"Her Maker told me she was very unsure of herself and very much a pushover before she was turned," Callie said. "I kind of wish I had known that April. This one is too sure of herself."

Arizona could see that something was really bugging Callie. Had April really been that bad? Sure she was a bit forward and a little too bubbly, but she wasn't horrible.

"If you want to leave, I'd be happy-" Arizona started, but she was suddenly interrupted by another woman's voice.

"Well if it isn't Ms. Callie Torres," the woman called over the talk of the crowd. She sat at a table kind of close to the bar, a door right behind it. "Please, come join me." Arizona could tell that this was not a suggestion but an order.

Following a very hesitant Callie to the table, Arizona gazed at the woman. Thankfully the woman was more interested in Callie than she was in Arizona, giving the blond the chance to check her out.

This was another vampire, and her skin was paler than almost any other's in the bar. This made her blue eyes pop, eyes that remained on Callie as the Latina drew closer. Her blond hair hung in loose curls, and Arizona couldn't help but admire her for her beauty. She had a taller, slightly larger frame, but it was beautiful, even sexy.

"Erica," Callie said, her voice clipped but polite.

"Come now Callie," Erica said. "You greeted my child much more happily."

"Because a certain degree of fake happiness is required with that one," Callie said.

"I'll give you that," the blond vampire admitted. Finally her blue eyes focused on Arizona, who felt awkward standing around and watching vampires chat. "And who is this pretty little thing?"

"Arizona," Callie said. "She is mine."

Arizona noticed she was keeping her sentences short, as if she wanted to get the conversation over with quickly. Why she didn't just walk away, Arizona didn't know.

"I get no proper introduction?" Erica asked, batting her eyelashes a few times.

Callie looked ready to snap. "Arizona, this is Erica Hahn," she said. "Erica, this is Arizona Robbins, my human companion."

"Blond, blue eyes," Erica observed. "Kind of makes me think you were thinking of someone else." Erica grinned wolfishly at Callie before looking back at Arizona. "I assume you let her drink from you?" When Arizona nodded, she asked another question. "And the sex part, she refuses to let you touch her, yes?"

Bewildered, Arizona nodded again, not wanting to drag her and Callie's personal business out into the open. She looked to Callie who looked relieved, then back at Erica Hahn.

"Shame," Erica was saying to Arizona, a grin on her face. "We'll just have to work harder to loosen this one up."

"She will do no such thing," Callie said, her voice strong as she lied to the blond vampire.

"You'll figure yourself out eventually Callie," Erica said, her gaze steely. "And when you do, I'll be there for you."

That almost sounded like a threat to Arizona. She tried to read Erica but found there was nothing to give any clues to her meaning thanks to the sly grin that she seemed to have perfected.

"I may ask you to come by again sometime soon," Erica said briskly to Callie. "Or maybe your friend Arizona here. She seems like she would be pleasant company. Go rejoin the party dear, and have a True Blood on me." She laughed loudly at her own joke, seeming to already know how Callie disliked the synthetic blood.

From the way Callie nodded and moved away, Arizona could see that had she let her feeling really show, Callie would have her fangs down and bared. But Arizona couldn't figure out why she hated Erica so much. Sure, Erica seemed like she enjoyed teasing others a little too much, and a little bit more predatory than other vampires, but she hadn't seemed too bad.

Callie led Arizona straight across the bar and towards the door, holding her by the hand as she went. She didn't stop for anyone as she pushed open one door, walked hurriedly up the stairs, and burst out the street door.

"Callie!" Arizona said as she'd finally had enough of the pulling. "Are you trying to pull my arm out of the socket?"

"Sorry," the vampire said gruffly. "She normally ignores me, but Kepner drew her attention to me and she must have seen you were with me."

"Why does that matter?" Arizona asked. She didn't see where she came into this whole mess. "And why does it matter about April drawing her attention?"

"Erica is April's Maker, which means they're more aware of each other anyway," Callie said, almost to herself. "I should have thought of that before we got in there instead of just thinking I could hug the wall and keep out of sight." Realizing Arizona had asked a question, Callie sighed. "Erica is the Sheriff of this area. She's basically another link in the chain of command, which wouldn't mean much if she didn't control Seattle. Admittedly the King of Washington has quite a bit more power than her-"

"Whoa whoa whoa," Arizona said, holding up a hand. "There are sheriffs and kings in the vampire world? What the hell do they do?"

"They keep the peace, dole out punishments to those who don't cause enough trouble to be sent to the Magister," Callie explained quickly. "And Erica has had this weird fascination with me for quite some time. She was kind at first, but after a while she grew flirtatious, and then when she became Sheriff about sixty years ago, she grew demanding. I grew a bit scared of what she wanted and left her, seeing she wanted a relationship of a sexual nature, and I couldn't do that. Then she found April and turned her to spite me, as if to show me that I was missing how she could spoil and love another."

Arizona placed gentle hands on Callie's shoulders, sliding her hands down her arms to hold her hands. The vampire was sounding more and more upset at the end of every sentence.

"Shh," she murmured, noticing how Callie was eyeing their hands as if she wished Arizona would let go. "Why don't we save this for another time then? You need to calm down and eat, and working yourself up is just going to make you lose it."

"Alright," Callie said, pulling her hands back. In the moment, when she had wanted to leave quickly, she wasn't thinking about Arizona or the way the blond's hand fit perfectly in her own. Now, outside, with nothing in the crisp, cool air to distract from her senses, Callie wanted to keep at least a little bit away from Arizona.

Clearing her throat Callie said, "I'll stop and pick up some True Blood on the way home." She walked away from Arizona, moving towards the blond's car where she got in front. Arizona let Callie drive, mostly because she was still getting used to being up all hours of the night, but when Callie made plans to stop, she kind of wished the vampire would run them by her first.

"Um," Arizona said, getting into the passenger seat. "Why are we getting True Blood when you have someone who's willing to let you drink from them?"

"Because I nearly killed that someone the last time I drank from them," Callie said, pulling out and driving down the street. She kept her eyes peeled for a place she could go. "And I said to her and to myself that I would not be doing that again."

"You said anytime soon," Arizona said, her concern growing when she realized how determined Callie was to not touch her. That meant more True Blood and less physical interaction. Of course, there hadn't been much before, but Arizona had been hoping that since there had been some, there would be some more frequently in the future. "Soon is relative. And since you're hungry, soon can mean you should drink." She brushed her hair away from her neck pointedly.

"I'm driving," Callie said dismissively. "And besides that, I said 'for a very long time', which isn't relative at all. In fact, it's pretty un-relative. It means for a long time."

"That's not a word," Arizona said. "You're hungry, I'm willing, why not?"

"I'm not hungry enough to be willing to hurt you again," Callie said, her voice showing her resolve. "And that's final. I'm drinking True Blood."

"Fine. And you're not drinking from fangbangers," Arizona said, crossing her arms and facing forward. She didn't ask, she ordered.

"Who said I was going to drink from fangbangers?" Callie asked.

"Well you won't drink from me and you hate True Blood," Arizona said. "So the next logical place would be fangbangers. And I'm saying you won't go near them."

"Um, if I wanted to, I would," Callie said, "regardless of what you say. In case you haven't noticed, things work differently for vampires."

"I've noticed," Arizona said angrily. "You can boss me around but the second I ask you to do anything, it's 'Oh, I can do what I want!' Well what if I want you to drop me off at my apartment?"

"Arizona!" Callie said. "I don't want to drink from you, and I don't want to drink from fangbangers! I want True Blood! It isn't like I'm running around cheating on you!"

That made Arizona pause. Cheating... Well that was an interesting word to use.

"Cheating, hm?" she asked, her voice suddenly playful.

"Yeah, I said cheating, what about it?" Callie asked, confused by the blond's sudden change in demeanor.

"Well, where I come from," she said, "it's only possible to cheat on your significant other. Boyfriend, girlfriend, husband, wife. That sort of other."

"And?"

"And I'm asking you," Arizona said, trying to figure out how to phrase the question, "am I your girlfriend?" She knew it was pretty soon after they had met to be giving labels, but the attraction she felt to Callie was strong enough she didn't care.

"What?" Callie asked curiously. She spotted a gas station and pulled in next to a pump, turning to face Arizona. "My girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Arizona said. "Are we girlfriends?"

Callie paused for a long moment before a smile broke her face. "I think I would say that we are," she said, meeting Arizona's delighted gaze.

Arizona beamed. "Okay," she said. "Good. Then you're not drinking from any fangbangers."

"Okay," Callie said, still grinning. She leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on Arizona's cheek. "I'll be right back."

Arizona watched Callie get out and hurry off to the small quick mart. She tried to keep track of the vampire while she shopped but she disappeared behind a shelf on her way to the fridge. The blond sat back in her seat, still grinning from ear to ear.

Callie returned a few minutes later with a case of True Blood and after putting it in the car, went and began to fill up the tank.

"What are you doing?" Arizona asked, popping out of her own door and resting her head on her arms on the roof of the car.

"We stopped for me," Callie said. "I might as well fill your tank. And don't argue because I already paid inside."

Arizona smiled. "Thanks," she said. "What do you do anyway?"

"As a job?" Callie asked. When Arizona nodded she grinned. "Nothing." Arizona's confused look made her chuckle. "When I was turned, I returned to my home once. Only once, a year later. Leandro and I were careful to go in the dead of night when no one was awake. We stole a bag and then filled the bag with golden coins. At first we just held onto it, because we never needed anything. After the Americas became property of European countries and banks started getting built, we invested and stored our gold in the banks. And let me tell you, gold is worth a lot, but after about two hundred years of interest, it's worth a lot more."

Arizona stared for a moment, her mouth hanging open a little. "Smart," she said, her face breaking into a grin.

"We can thank Leandro for that," Callie said.

The nozzle and pump made a clicking noise to indicate the tank was full. She put the nozzle back and she and Arizona got back into the car.

"Where would you like to go?" Callie asked. "And not back to Nocturnal."

Arizona laughed. "I wasn't planning on suggesting there," she said. "Why not go to your house?"

Callie nodded and drove off in the direction of her house. "Maybe we can work on cleaning it," she joked.

"It's a nice house otherwise," Arizona said. "I'm glad you invited me."

"I could have invited you in a better way," the vampire admitted. "I just had to get out of the apartment before I snapped on you."

"Teddy was completely out of line," Arizona said. "She had no right to say or do any of that."

"I hope you two didn't fight," Callie said regretfully. "It was not my intention to drive a wedge between you and your friend."

"If she isn't going to support my decisions, maybe she shouldn't be a friend," Arizona said, though her tone was uncertain. "Besides, she's not my girlfriend."

Though she smiled at Callie, both knew it was a faked smile, just for show. Arizona could see that the fake cheeriness wasn't helping and changed the subject.

"Can we go to your house and curl up for a while?" she asked. "I'm bushed. I have to stay awake at the hospital at night sometimes, but I'm not used to staying up every night."

"Of course," Callie said. "I can get us home in a few minutes."

"Drive carefully though," Arizona said. "I won't have you killing us just so we can go snuggle."

Callie smiled and nodded, but Arizona saw the way her eyes darted away. Well, this was a pretty pickle they were in. Having just agreed they were girlfriends and already fake smiling a each other.

Arizona got in the car, holding in a sigh as Callie got back in the driver's seat and started it up.

They pulled out of the gas station and drove in silence until they reached Callie's house once more. When they reached the small house in the woods, Callie got out and used her speed to get to Arizona's door and open it, holding out a hand to help the blond out.

Arizona smiled as Callie grabbed the True Blood, and they made their way up to the house. Letting Callie lead them into the living room, Arizona settled sown on the couch, yanking Callie down to sit with her. The vampire looked startled and hesitant, with a small dash of panic flitting across her face.

"I don't think-"

"Just shut up and hold me," Arizona said. "Please."

Callie hesitated another moment before grabbing a bottle of True Blood out of the case. She opened it, took a swig, and set it down within arm's reach on the floor nearby. That done, she pulled Arizona towards her and into her lap, so the blond lay staring up at the Latina.

"I don't get it," Arizona murmured happily.

"Get what?" Callie asked curiously, smoothing Arizona's hair down with gentle fingers, teasing it a little bit. Her other hand held one of Arizona's.

"How someone as beautiful as you thinks she's unholy and a monster," Arizona said. Her words were soft and her gaze sad.

Callie chuckled. "It's my blood talking," she said. "You were terrified of me until you had me claim you."

"Not so," Arizona said. "One of the last things I remember from before you glamoured me was seeing a group of college kids crossing the street and a woman behind them. She was beautiful, heart-wrenchingly beautiful, and our eyes met for one second. And then this woman disappeared."

"That was the moment I decided to feed on you," Callie said. "It isn't some magical moment to look back on. After that I hunted you."

"Well I'm glad you caught me," Arizona sighed, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the feel of the Latina stroking her hair.

Within a few minutes, Callie realized Arizona was asleep. Getting out from beneath the blond, moving slowly and doing her best to not wake her, Callie made her way upstairs, where she quickly made the bed in the master bedroom. Rushing back downstairs, she gently lifted her girlfriend and brought her up to the waiting bed, tucking her in.

Going back downstairs, Callie drank two bottles of True Blood in a few minutes, wanting to make sure she didn't get hungry in the night.

Snooping around, she found Arizona had left her cell phone on the couch. She flipped through the contacts until she found one labeled 'Work'. She pressed 'Call' and waited for two rings before a nurse answered.

"Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, how may I help you?"

"Hi," Callie said. "I'm calling for Arizona Robbins. Could you maybe tell me when she's supposed to be in next?"

"One moment, I'll send you over to the Peds floor."

Callie listened to a click and heard hold music. The song was a classical piece, and she realized with a smile she hadn't heard it in nearly two hundred years.

A voice interrupted her reverie.

"Peds floor, how may I help you?"

"Could you check Arizona Robbins' schedule for when her next shift starts?" she asked.

"Umm..." the woman said. "Looks like she has tomorrow off. Does she want to come in?"

"No, she just forgot her schedule," Callie said. "Thank you."

She hung up the phone, glad that Arizona would be able to sleep as long as she needed to. She set the phone back down on the couch, wondering what to do. She wasn't tired and there were still about four hours until the sun rose.

Taking another swig of True Blood, Callie went to her cupboard and climbed into her bed. It wouldn't hurt to try and get some extra sleep. It might even let her forget about Erica Hahn.


	8. Chapter 8 Get Out

Arizona glanced over the chart and made her way to the head of the bed where a young woman sat, clutching her stomach in pain.

"So it says here that you've been experiencing this pain for a few hours," Arizona said.

"Yes!" the woman gasped. "I don't know what's wrong with me!"

"That's why we're here, so you can just relax," Arizona said, laying a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder. Raising her voice she called, "I need to get an x-ray and a CT over here!"

She smiled at the woman and excused herself for a moment. One of the residents would take care of the scans. Arizona needed coffee.

She been able to sleep in that day after the night at Nocturnal, but when she woke up she couldn't help but start to tidy up the place. Even the shower had a thin layer of grime in it. Which Arizona could imagine was because vampires didn't need showers, which was entirely possible. Even when she and Callie had fooled around Callie hadn't broken a sweat.

So Arizona had spent her day off cleaning another person's house, and spent about half that night with the person, who had really appreciated it but had refused to touch the blond even for a hug. In fact, the last time they had touched was coming home from Nocturnal. It was as if the girlfriend conversation had set Callie on her guard against feeding from Arizona or having any intimate contact with her. Which was the exact opposite of what Arizona wanted, but Callie stood firm.

Waking up the morning after that at 6, Arizona had felt as if she would die. Thankfully Callie had driven her back to her own apartment so she could be closer to the hospital.

Each day passed fairly similarly. She'd wake up at some ungodly hour (unless she didn't have to be in until noon, which only happened about once a week) and go to work. After work-if she even got off work before midnight-she and Callie would spend a few hours together. Finally, she would crawl back into bed around midnight or one o' clock, saying a regretful good night to Callie before passing out.

Coffee had become her very best friend. Especially on days when she worked in the ER.

Hurrying to find a coffee pot and get back to the woman with stomach pain strong enough to send her to an emergency room, Arizona couldn't help but wish she wasn't on the night shift. She and Callie had decided it would be for the best if Callie didn't visit her at work, with all the blood around, but Arizona found herself missing the vampire more than ever when she was stuck at the hospital at night.

She was halfway through her first sip when a man's voice shouted, "Robbins! Got a kid here, get your ass over here!"

"Mark, I have a patient!" she said, bewildered by his urgency.

"Karev, take over for Robbins!" Mark ordered the resident who looked up in confusion before moving to take the woman's chart from Arizona. "Now come over here!"

Arizona left her coffee with a sigh but rushed to Mark's side and peered down at the patient. Unable to stop herself she let out a cry of fear.

"She was found like this off a highway," Mark said. "When the ambulance got there they realized she was still alive."

"She is?" Arizona asked in surprise.

The girl was small enough to be about six or seven, but Arizona couldn't tell for sure how old she was because of how ravaged her body was. Bones were showing in places where flesh had been ripped off, her right arm was bent at an angle that shouldn't have existed in a human arm, and her hair appeared to be blond beneath the blood that soaked it. What was most horrific was the fact that the blood that was in her hair was some of the only blood on her; a little sluggishly seeped out of a few wounds, but from the lack of color in her skin, Arizona could see she had very little blood left.

"Mark," she murmured, horrified. She couldn't move from shock.

"Snap out of it Robbins!" he cried, giving her a light shove. "She needs help now!"

Snapping back to reality, she shouted, "Get this girl to an OR immediately, and get me as much O neg as you can, I don't care if it's donor or True. Mark, scrub in with me." Seeing Lexie and Meredith Grey standing nearby, she beckoned to the residents. "Greys, come scrub in. We'll need as much help as we can get."

Running next to the gurney, Arizona glanced down at the girl and noticed with a jolt that the girl's eyes were open and looking around, panicked.

"Sweetie," she said in as calm a voice as she could, "I need you to be calm for me, okay? We're going to fix you up and make sure your parents know where you are. But you just have to be calm and let us do our jobs. We'll take care of you, I promise."

Though the girl seemed to be in no condition to respond, the way she looked at Arizona showed she understood in some way. Grateful, Arizona glanced and saw a patch of skin on the arm closest to her that was unmarked by bruises or cuts. She laid a comforting hand down on the patch of unhurt skin for a moment before they reached the elevator, where she squeezed in next to the gurney.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Arizona tiredly scrubbed out, ready to collapse. The little girl had somehow made it through the surgery, despite the general consensus that she wouldn't, despite the common sense that said it was hopeless. Her entire blood volume had been replaced by donor blood and some True Blood, and once more Arizona had to send a silent prayer of thanks to the people who had created the synthetic blood. It made medicine so much easier, not having to scrabble for donor blood. The attending in ortho, a skinny man named Martin, had fixed the arm and set it in a cast. Mark had taken control of the aesthetic side of things, patching up the cuts and missing chunks as well as he could, getting help from Arizona and the Grey sisters. Though she would need to be watched carefully, the little girl did have more of a chance now.<p>

"Was there anyone who knew what happened to her?" Arizona asked Mark, who stood next to her at the sink, rinsing his hands.

"No one," he admitted. "When she's sent up to the ICU, we can go check her."

"Okay," she murmured, though she was not looking forward to learning the answer. The fact that the girl was nearly drained of blood gave Arizona a horrible feeling in her stomach. There were stories of serial killers who drained their victims, but the little blond girl could easily have been attacked by a vampire.

Hurrying to finish and get up to the ICU, Arizona chewed on her lip, realizing that Mark had said 'we' instead of 'you'. She didn't turn back but found it touching he wanted to go make sure the girl was okay, too. Maybe he had a soft spot for kids.

Finally reaching the ICU, Arizona looked around and saw a small body being gently lifted and placed into one of the beds. She walked over and waited for the people to finish setting the girl up, placing IVs and connecting her to monitors. Arizona wondered briefly if she had been hooked up to so many monitors-she couldn't remember that many around her.

She heard hurried footsteps and realized Mark had caught up to her. She turned to glance at him and saw the worry and curiosity on his face, then looked back to the girl.

"Last time we had a drained girl it was because of a vampire," Mark said pointedly.

"Yeah, I think I know that," Arizona snapped, praying that they were wrong. A human serial killer would be much easier to stop than a vampire.

"I'm just saying," he said defensively. "You think she was around vampires or fangbangers?"

"I don't think a parent would let a kid near either," Arizona said hopefully.

The residents and interns who had moved the girl backed up, some shooting glances in Arizona's direction, which she ignored. She knew how it looked.

Slowly approaching the unconscious girl, Arizona began a fearful but gentle exam. She checked the areas she could see, avoiding the neck for as long as possible.

"Robbins," Mark said impatiently. "You can't skip it if we want to figure out the truth."

"Why couldn't you have checked in the OR?" she demanded, moving towards the girl's neck. Gently, she reached toward the bandage there and pulled it down a tiny bit.

From the way her shoulders slumped and her face fell, Mark could see that she didn't have to look any further, and their culprit had been partially identified.

"D'you think that Callie-"

"Don't you _dare_!" Arizona hissed, putting the bandage back in place. "She didn't do this!"

"I'm just saying, you ended up here because of her!" Mark said. "She even admitted to losing control a lot when you were admitted! And you don't know where she's been tonight, since you've been here."

"Like there aren't hundreds of other vampires in Seattle?" Arizona snarled. First Teddy, now Mark? Did everyone at this place think Callie was a vicious monster? "There are tons of other vampires who could have done this!"

"Fine!" he said. "Just check with yours and be careful when you're out fangbanging, okay Robbins?"

Before she could respond, Mark stalked off. Letting out a soft huff, Arizona looked down at the girl.

"I promise Callie didn't do this," she told the girl. "We'll find the one who did though."

* * *

><p>Walking out of the hospital an hour later, Arizona found Callie waiting for her, looking anxious.<p>

"Are you alright?" Callie asked worriedly, hurrying to Arizona's side. "I felt you were worried and upset but I didn't want to go in."

"A little girl got attacked," Arizona replied, glad Callie hadn't rushed in. Though the vampire would probably only rush to check on Arizona, the blond didn't want to take the chance she would get lost in the hospital and lose control in a place with a lot of blood. "Chunks ripped out, blood all over her hair, but missing most of it in her body."

Callie's eyes darkened. "Were there any-"

"Clear bite on her throat," Arizona said. She spotted her car and settled into the passenger seat. She watched Callie get in the driver's side and sit silently at the wheel for a moment. "I think I'd just like to be at my apartment tonight. It's closer than your house, and if anything happens to that girl I want to be close."

Callie nodded, turning the keys in the ignition and setting out for the blond's apartment.

They drove in complete silence until they reached the building and even climbing the stairs to Arizona's apartment. Unlocking the door, Arizona was glad to see the apartment looked fairly clean, as if Callie had picked up a little.

She flashed a grateful glance at the vampire and went to flop on the couch. She watched Callie check the fridge and return to the couch empty-handed. Seeing this she scooted closer to the vampire so they were just barely touching and moved her hair to one side of her neck.

"No," Callie said firmly. "Not tonight."

"So you've eaten then," Arizona said hopefully.

"No, but I'll manage," Callie said simply, fidgeting the tiniest bit cut off the contact.

Arizona let out a soft growl of annoyance and threw herself back to the very opposite side of the couch.

"So where did you go tonight?" she asked the vampire.

"Nowhere special," Callie said. "Cleaned a little and then went out for a bit of fresh air."

"Happen to stop by a highway?" the blond prodded.

"No..."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Callie snapped. "Why are you asking?"

"No reason," Arizona said.

"Arizona, come on," Callie said, getting annoyed. "Why are you asking?"

"It's nothing," Arizona said, crossing her arms across her chest and looking away. "Forget I asked anything."

"Arizona," Callie said, her voice suddenly very calm. Too calm.

Confused, Arizona turned to look at Callie. Meeting the vampire's gaze she felt her mind sink into black.

"You think_ I_ did that to the girl?" Callie was shouting when Arizona became aware of her surroundings again.

"Did you just _glamour me_?" Arizona shrieked. "To find out a stupid _question_?"

"Did you just accuse me of _attacking a little girl_?" Callie shot back.

"I don't know because you just fucking glamoured me!" Arizona shouted. "What the hell was that anyway? Just don't feel like having a long conversation so you just glamour me?"

"Were you going to tell me anyway?" Callie demanded

"No because I didn't want to upset you!" Arizona said.

"Well then that was the only way I'd get the _real_ conversation out of you!"

"How often do you glamour me, hm?" Arizona asked furiously. "Is this a nightly thing or just when you don't want to talk to me?"

"That was the first time," Callie said, fighting to calm herself down.

"No, it wasn't," Arizona snapped. "As I remember, or as I _don't_ remember, you glamoured me the first night you saw me."

"Okay, you're going to bring that up?" Callie snapped back. "Fine. You don't like glamouring. What about the fact that you're always throwing yourself on top of me to drink from you and to screw you? I don't like _that_!"

"I'm sorry, I thought that I'd be able to _touch_ my girlfriend every once in a while," Arizona shouted.

"You backed me into _that _one!"

Arizona froze. Backed her into that one?

"Are you saying you think you didn't have a choice in that?" Arizona asked, her voice quiet.

Callie looked pained but nodded. "What was I supposed to say?" she asked, her voice down to a normal volume.

"You could have said no," Arizona said, her face blank. She felt as if she was going to throw up. She couldn't figure out if she was sad or angry or confused. Whatever the feeling or whatever the mix of feelings, it ended up in the pit of her stomach, making her feel suddenly sluggish.

"And hurt you?" Callie asked. "I feel your strong emotions. If I'd said no, you'd get upset. Not to mention you were angry before so I was feeling that. I wanted you to be happy."

"So you wouldn't have to deal with my emotions," Arizona said dully.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," Callie said. "It got overwhelming and I couldn't take the feeling anymore. Even now I have to force myself to hold onto my control because I have my anger AND you anger."

"So you'll say anything to shut me up then," Arizona said softly. She suddenly realized that they were both standing, though she didn't remember either of them getting up, having been so caught up in the moment.

"No, Arizona, I didn't mean it like that," Callie said. "I-"

"Get out," Arizona said suddenly. "I'm un-inviting you. Rescinding your invitation. Whatever I have to say. Just get out."

Eyes wide, Callie looked as if she were being pushed backwards by invisible hands. She stumbled backwards towards the door of the apartment (the front door, which she had started using in the past few weeks) and before she smashed into it quickly turned to open it. Once more she looked as if she were being shoved and fell out the door.

"Arizona!" she said.

"What?" the blond demanded, her tone icy. "You _don't_ like dealing with my emotions, you _don't_ drink from me, you _don't_ sleep with me, you _aren't_ my girlfriend. Why do you care?"

Arizona slammed the door, leaving Callie in the hallway with her mouth hanging open.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>It was pointed out in one review that Callie and Arizona became a thing rather quickly, given Callie's whole thing with being hesitant, not wanting to hurt Arizona, etc. This got me thinkin'... 'LET'S FUCK SOME SHIT UP.' Don't worry though, I stand by Shonda in thinking that these two are MFEO (made for each other), so they'll be happy eventually, I'm just gonna fuck some shit up for a while ^^

Thank you for your kind words about this, and thanks especially to jchris7, who's been polite, kind, and constructive with this and criticisms and just a dear :)


	9. Chapter 9 Arizona

Sucking down a True Blood, Callie sat at the bar of Nocturnal. It had been three weeks since she had seen Arizona. Three very long weeks. And she couldn't even get drunk to make the time pass quicker. Any human foods and drinks made her nauseous.

She spotted April flitting about as usual, flirting here and there as she went, teasing and touching those she met gently. She watched as April flirted with both men and women, and Callie couldn't understand how she could flit from one to another.

Callie had been away from Arizona only three weeks, but she was miserable, and she could feel Arizona's unhappiness, which doubled her misery. But Callie couldn't understand why she was so upset over it all-it wasn't as if they'd had a sexual relationship (or at least not one that lasted), and Callie hadn't drunk from Arizona since that night she almost killed the blond. Was it guilt over everything that she had said and done to the blond? Had the small bit of attraction grown after knowing her?

Of course, Callie had learned her lesson about letting the attraction show. Getting into any sort of physical relationship would only end disastrously. She had assumed Arizona would understand that.

But with that whole girlfriend thing... Callie had really just wanted to calm the blond down, make her happy. Sure she could have said no and saved herself from lying, but it would have hurt the blond, and things would have gotten awkward. Being that close to Arizona would be nice, even if Callie was so frightened by parts of it. Being intimate emotionally wasn't too bad, given that she already knew Arizona's emotions, but Callie would admit to herself she was afraid of the prospect of being physically close again. Which was why she couldn't really let them be that close, wasn't it? It seemed like a good enough reason to have stayed back.

Then again, maybe they both over-reacted. And glamouring Arizona wasn't exactly going to make Callie seem very trustworthy.

In the weeks following their falling out, Callie spent the first week in her own home, wondering if every car that passed down the road nearby was Arizona coming to figure things out. She left only for True Blood.

Finally, she had gone to Nocturnal, deciding to get out and stop sulking. This had only been accompanied by more sadness, since even when they offered themselves, Callie couldn't bring herself to drink from any fangbangers. Which was why she was still drinking True Blood.

"Taking a break from blonds, Callie?" Erica said, standing next to her suddenly.

Startled from her thoughts, Callie glanced up from her seat at the woman.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You haven't had Blondie with you the past two weeks," Erica pointed out. "And now you're staring at my progeny."

"I am not," Callie argued.

"You're staring," Erica repeated. "Why haven't you brought miss Robbins along with you lately?" She settled down on the bar stool directly next to the Latina. "I thought you liked her."

"I did," Callie said. "She was mine."

"Was?"

"We had a... Falling out."

"Become her Maker and she has to obey you," Erica teased.

"I will not turn her," Callie vowed. "It would be too cruel."

"You also said you would never go for a woman," Erica said. "But look where we are. You, pining over a human woman to the point where you're actually ordering True Blood."

"I am not pining," Callie said stubbornly.

"Prove it," Erica challenged.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think it's a little obvious what I'm talking about," Erica said, her gaze intense, with the slightest bit of longing in it.

Callie hurriedly set down her True Blood, standing up awkwardly as she attempted to stumble away.

"Callie," Erica said softly, "I am Sheriff of this area. I have control over you. I can order you to stay here with me if I like. But I don't. Do you know why?"

"You have Kepner," Callie said, ignoring the question. "Leave me alone."

"Callie, the first time in centuries that I thought there was some goodness in our world was when I laid eyes on you," Erica said, her voice as intense as her gaze. "It was like... It was like being able to meet the sun without meeting the true death. I don't force you to stay because it would hurt me to see you hurt."

"Erica, I-" Callie fumbled for what to say. "I appreciate you don't order me to stay. But I don't think that I..."

"You don't like me at all, do you?" Erica asked, her face blank and her tone knowing. "I realize that. I scared you off all those years ago, with my demands and requests. I knew you did not desire what I did but I pushed you. But if you came back to me, if you gave me what I want... We would be happy. We would be great together Callie. We're the oldest in the area, in the state even. Kepner is good, but we could be _great_."

"Am I a power thing for you?" Callie asked. "I'm going on five hundred, you're going on..."

"Eight hundred and fifty seven."

"You're going on that," Callie said. "We're stronger than the rest. But is that why?"

"I am drawn to powerful women," Erica admitted. "But also beautiful ones. Smart ones. Ones who understand my humor. Ones who I can't have."

"Well if I just gave myself to you," Callie said, "I guess it would end there then, wouldn't it. You'd have me."

Erica grinned and laughed. "And ones with fire," she said. "You are quite the vampire, my dear. I hope that one day you'll leave your human and realize all I can give you. It will happen eventually. And I have nothing but time."

Callie watched as Erica stood and wandered into the crowd, finding April and hugging her close for a moment. Callie saw the delight on the young vampire's face but could never imagine given herself over to Erica Hahn.

Sighing, she threw down a few bills for the True Blood she was leaving on the counter and rushed out into the night.

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" the vampire cursed, staring up at the apartment building. She didn't even remember how she got there-she just ended up there, like some stalker. She found herself doing that occasionally-she would get lost in her thoughts and suddenly find herself at the hospital or at the apartment building. It drove her crazy.<p>

Furious with herself, she began to walk away, heading in the direction of her own home. She wanted to be in the comfort of her own home, away from any thoughts of Arizona, away from Erica, who did not know of Callie's home and it's whereabouts. She could just hide away for the night and come out for more True Blood later.

She moved quickly, just a quick blur of color to any passerby, not stopping until she arrived at her driveway thirty-seven seconds later. When she reached the familiar gravel path she slowed to a walk and trudged up the drive to her house, staring down at the ground.

Almost reaching the house she realized there was an odd glow from up ahead. She glanced up and saw that the house's lights were on, and there was a car parked on the side of the house. Squinting in confusion she tried to make out the color, make, and model.

Realizing what it was, she grinned, ecstatic, sure that if her heart still beat it would be pounding with excitement. She rushed the rest of the way up to the house, slamming the door open.

"Arizona!" she called. "You're here?"

"In here," the blond's voice called from the kitchen.

Following the sound, Callie stood in front of the blond less than a second later, looking cautiously excited. Arizona was making herself a sandwich from the cold cuts in the fridge, which Callie bought every few days just in case.

"I assume I'm still welcome to your food?" Arizona said. "I haven't eaten since about 10 in the morning."

"I don't need it," Callie replied, her smile faltering when she saw that Arizona didn't look happy to see her, or even happy at all. "Help yourself."

"Thanks," the surgeon said, finishing making the sandwich. She didn't bother with a plate. "I have to ask you something."

"What is it?" Callie asked.

"It's about that girl from a few weeks ago," Arizona said. "Don't get mad at me either, because I'm not blaming you."

"Okay," Callie said. She was a little upset that Arizona was holding back on any real feelings. Her voice was level and her gaze stony. Callie could hear Arizona's heart beating faster though, feel the panic and delight at seeing Callie again after three weeks. She just wished Arizona would show it. Callie herself felt like an open book-the sorrow at how long they had been apart, the elation at seeing the blond again, all the longing. She felt it was all laid out for Arizona to judge.

"The thing about it is that four more girls turned up like her," Arizona said, taking a bite of her meal. "The first little girl, the one I told you about, she made it somehow. The second is still on life support. Third and fourth were already dead on arrival. Fifth girl died on the table."

"I am sorry to hear that," Callie said.

"Yeah, well the families are all sorry to hear that, too," Arizona said. "And the hospital is keeping information about their deaths quiet, because we don't want to start a war on your kind."

"So what do you need me for?" the Latina asked.

"I need you to find a way to destroy whatever vampire is doing this to my city," Arizona said. "I don't care what you do, but eventually someone's going to find out, and that creepy Nan Flannagan has been trying to kiss the Chief's ass to keep us from telling the families, even though we're legally obligated to disclose all information to the next of kin who makes decisions for the patient."

Callie stared for a long moment. "Why did you come to me?" she asked.

"Besides you, I know Erica Hahn and April Kepner," Arizona said. "Hahn very obviously has feelings for you and so she probably wouldn't help me, and Kepner eyed me like dinner. You're the only one I could turn to and know I wouldn't get eaten."

"I see." Callie hated that not once did a mention of Arizona liking or trusting her had come up. It was just that the other vampires were bad enough she didn't want to go to them. "Well what can you tell me about the victims? Some vampires eat certain types of people. That can narrow the search."

"All young women, between the ages of six and thirty," Arizona replied. "Blond hair, fair skin, blue, grey, or light green eyes. Three had freckles, the rest didn't. All of them had teeth marks on their necks, but the wounds besides that varied. One came in with all her limbs shattered, another was missing her right leg and other chunks, one was in pieces-she was one of the dead on ambulance arrival ones."

Callie nodded slowly. She hadn't heard of that kind of brutality amongst vampires in a very long time. In fact, the last she had heard of it was before Clive, well before True Blood and mainstreaming.

"I can ask around," she said finally. "Not all vampires tell the truth though, so I may not find much."

"I've dealt enough with liars to be able to handle it," Arizona said coldly. "Just please do your best."

"Arizona..." Callie murmured. "Have you at least been well?"

"Well enough considering I have a vampire serial killer in my city, lost my best friend, and I have inappropriate dreams about inappropriate people," Arizona said, "I've been well enough." She spoke simply, taking another bite of sandwich when she finished.

Callie didn't ask about the last part. She simply nodded. "I see. Can I get you anything else?"

"I'm fine. I should leave you alone, and besides that I need sleep."

Arizona began walking towards the front door and Callie followed her, staying a few feet behind. When they reached the front of the house, Arizona paused for a moment.

"Arizona," Callie murmured quietly, unsure and afraid. She didn't mean to sound so pathetic when she spoke, she just couldn't help the longing that slipped into her voice. She didn't want Arizona to leave but she didn't want to hold her in the house by force. Arizona was already distant, Callie didn't need to make things any worse.

Arizona still had her back turned to Callie, but when Callie said her name, the blond spun, throwing herself toward Callie.

Callie barely had time to register what was going on before their lips had collided and Arizona's fingers wound through Callie's hair, gripping her tight and holding her close.

They separated after a moment so Arizona could breathe, but she clung to the vampire, her fingers clutching the short black hair as if she clung to life itself.

Arizona made a move to kiss Callie again but pulled back at the last moment. After a second or two, she released Callie's hair and spun on her heel, rushing out the door.

Callie watched her go for a moment before shutting the door slowly. She listened as the car outside started up and pulled away.

Callie felt liquid run down her cheeks and realized her eyes had welled with red tears that were starting to spill out. She made no attempt to stop them. No one was around, and she didn't care if she looked scary or strange in that moment. She was too relieved to care.

First Callie had felt the blond's delight when she had first entered the house, then after an agonizing time where Arizona seemed to want to keep her distance, she finally broke-without prodding-and had shown she still cared in some way, was still attracted to Callie at least a little bit.

The vampire had been waiting three weeks for some sign. Sure, the constant feeling of doubled unhappiness had been a small sign, but she hadn't known if it was from feeling betrayed, from dulled anger, from a feeling of stupidity for trusting a vampire... But now it seemed like unhappiness out of missing Callie.

She hadn't realize just how wonderful physical contact could be, either... Perhaps she just hadn't had any in so long, but the feeling of Arizona dragging her closer and devouring her mouth was earth-shatteringly amazing to the vampire, and had she a beating heart, she was sure it would still be thumping wildly.

Pausing for a moment to focus on the second emotion, the one she knew was not her own, she realized that the second emotion was just pure happiness.

Giddily, Callie meandered back into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of True Blood, then went hunting for the cleaning supplies she had left alone for the past few weeks. She was in the mood to make the house sparkle. Besides, who knew when she would have company again? It could be sooner than she had first thought.

* * *

><p>"Maybe it was too impulsive," Arizona said softly to herself as she drove. She had an enormous smile on her face. "But I really just don't care. She liked it. There's no denying it, right? She kissed me back."<p>

Arizona couldn't really explain her own feelings. She had wanted to play it cool, act as though she only needed something out of Callie, but without meaning to, she had found herself jumping on the vampire. And whether it was the Latina's blood or not, Arizona didn't regret it.

Unless Callie was upset by it. Then Arizona regretted it.

But then again, she had kissed her back!

Deciding to mark it as a step in the right direction, Arizona smiled and pressed her foot down on the pedal, eager to get home.

About ten minutes away from her apartment building, Arizona heard her cell phone ring. Digging in her purse she answered the call.

"Hello?" she said.

"Arizona," the caller said.

"Mark? What are you doing calling at this time of night?"

"We have another vampire victim," he said. He sounded choked, as if he were fighting back emotion.

"What?" She quickly pulled over to the side of the road. "How is the victim? Guy or girl? Are they blond with fair skin? Callie said that-"

"_Arizona_," Mark interrupted.

She was quiet for a moment as she realized he was truly upset. What could be so bad?

"It's Teddy."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Le gasp! Teddy! What will happen to our favorite army girl? Well, I know because I'm already writing the next chapter, but I'm not done with it yet, so it might take a bit. I'm workin' on it though, so just be patient ladies and gents.

Also, Erica is OBSESSEDDDDDDD lol. I don't know why I made her that way, but I love how she's just like, in love with Callie and Callie's like, "Um, no thanks?" Kinda like the Lorena/Bill thing but with a lot less hatred.

Anyway, chapter ten should be up sometime in the next two days if I get off my butt and finish it. It's proving to be a bit difficult to write to be honest, but I like this story too much to drop it.

PS. The chapter title is so lame, but it's because I feel like so many people said "Arizona" so many times XD


	10. Chapter 10 Just Hold On

It took Arizona ten minutes to reach the hospital and when she got there, Callie was waiting for her.

"How did you know I would be here?" Arizona asked, leaping out of her car and hurrying to the door.

"I felt your mood change dramatically," Callie said, following Arizona. "And the bond helps me locate you at times. I felt you moving quickly in the direction of the hospital and guessed. What happened?"

"Whatever vampire is attacking people got Teddy," Arizona said. "Apparently they're working on her now, but Mark says it doesn't look too good."

Callie hesitated. "I can heal her," she said slowly, though she hurried along with Arizona. "But I do not want to lose control in here."

Arizona hesitated. Not only that, but wouldn't Teddy become attracted to Callie, too?

Shaking herself and realizing how selfish that sounded, even in her mind, Arizona grabbed the vampire's hand.

"If you do anything, I'll stop you," she promised. "Though I'd ask you don't hurt me or hate me because of it." She fingered a chain around her neck and then pulled out the silver pendant. "I had it fixed in case I got in trouble."

"If I hurt anyone," Callie said, taking a breath as they passed through the doors, "don't hesitate to use it."

Instantly, they were greeted by the smell of sanitized hospital. Callie had gotten this part when Arizona had stayed, and the ward she was taken to after her blood had been replaced had smelled much the same. It wasn't so bad really. 'But depending on where Teddy is,' she thought, 'it could get much worse.'

Arizona rushed through the hospital to the OR floor, Callie in tow. A door swung open to their right, leading to a scrub room, and Callie was accosted by the smell of blood as the surgeons washed it down the drain after a successful surgery. Taking a deep breath, Callie focused on the blond hair before her until they found Owen Hunt and Mark Sloan hovering outside of a scrub room.

"What is she doing here?" Mark demanded, indicating Callie.

"Is Teddy in there?" Arizona asked, ignoring Mark and pointing to the door they watched.

"Yes, but you can't-" Owen started to say, but Arizona wasn't listening.

"Will she be okay without you scrubbing in?" Arizona asked Callie.

"The blood will fight off the infection if any bacteria reaches her," Callie assured her.

Arizona didn't hesitate to push the vampire through the door, ignoring the protesting shouts of Owen and Mark. She hurried Callie through to the operating room where doctors huddled over a ravaged human body. Everyone looked up when they entered.

"Robbins!" Dr. Bailey exclaimed from her place near Teddy's abdomen. "And the vampire? What are you doing in here? This is a sterile environment!"

Arizona turned to face Callie. "I need you to focus, alright?" she said. She could see Callie's teeth were grinding together and her fangs had appeared, but Arizona forced the vampire to meet her own blue gaze and stared into her eyes. "Callie," she said, her voice adopting a calm tone. If she were calm, Callie would feel it, and maybe it would calm her, too. "Callie, focus, okay? Just... Just hold on to yourself."

A nurse moved to stand in front of them and try to herd them back out. "Dr. Robbins, you can't just barge in like-"

"Let them be!" Bailey said suddenly, realizing what was going on. "Robbins, Torres, get to work. Everyone, step back." There was a moment where no one moved a muscle and stared at Bailey but when she snapped, "_Now_!" everyone got out of the way.

Arizona dragged Callie forward. The vampire was already biting her arm open. She went to stand near Teddy's head and waited for Arizona to move the mask from Teddy's face. Callie held her arm out over the unconscious woman's mouth, dribbling the blood into her throat.

Teddy coughed a little but her swallowing reflex helped the blood trickle down her throat.

"Everyone stay back," Arizona warned the crowd, most of whom looked shocked and disgruntled still. "Don't freak out under any circumstances."

Callie kept slicing her arm open with a scalpel she found until she felt weak. Cutting just one more time, she set the scalpel down and grasped a blood bag, disconnecting the tube from the bag and stuffing it into her own arm, letting her blood go from her own arm to Teddy's.

After about ten minutes of silence, when the color had begun to return to Teddy's skin, Callie disconnected the tube from her arm and put it back in the blood bag. She stepped back, clutching her bleeding arm close to her body.

"Would have taken less time if we didn't heal immediately," she gasped. "It should be enough but tell me if it isn't."

There was a long moment where no one moved, the only sounds being the beeping of the monitor and Callie's harsh breathing. Arizona held Callie tight, partially trying to hold her back, partially supporting her so she wouldn't fall.

"Arizona," she said softly, her voice nearly a whine and her eyes wide with fear. "I can't hold on much longer. It took too much out of me and it smells so _good_."

Arizona grabbed Callie's face, holding her on either side of her head by her hair. "Calliope," she said in her calmest voice, "you just saved a woman's life. You have to hold yourself down with that thought. You saved someone instead of destroying them. Think about that."

"Look!" a nurse exclaimed, pointing to Teddy.

Arizona ignored her, still focusing on keeping Callie calm, but the rest of the people in the room looked over and audible gasps filled the OR.

Before their very eyes, Teddy was healing. Bruises were fading, chunks that were missing from her flesh grew back and were covered by new skin, the leg that had been shattered was breaking the metal equipment holding it open for Dr. Martin to repair it and was repairing itself.

"It's working!" a woman gasped, pointing out the very obvious.

"Calliope, you did it," Arizona said, her eyes filling with tears of joy. "She'll be alright because of you."

Callie watched Arizona's eyes fill with happy tears and breathed a sigh of relief. The ocean of blue she found in the blond's eyes had held her down, the calm voice soothing her nature, the hold on her hair forcing her to listen. It was as if Arizona had found a human way to glamour a vampire, and Callie couldn't have been more grateful to her.

"Maybe I should leave now," she said, her voice choked but happy.

"Maybe you should," Arizona agreed. "I want to stay with Teddy though..."

"Don't worry about it," Callie said. "I'll head home."

"If you'd like," Arizona said softly, "you can crash at my place. If it's dark enough in my room just use my bed. It should be light tight, since there are no windows in my bedroom. Or I have a dark closet in my bedroom if there's too much light in my room-if you have to use that, feel free to toss everything on the floor, I don't care."

"I shouldn't impose. Besides, I have no invitation anymore." She didn't mention her rescinded invitation to be mean, just to point it out.

"I invite you to go to my apartment and sleep in my bed," Arizona said. "Please make yourself at home in my house. Come back to my place. I take back what I said about taking away your invitation. Whatever I have to say to let you in my apartment. Just go rest."

Callie laughed a watery laugh before drawing Arizona into a tight hug. In the next second, she was gone.

Arizona turned back to Teddy and saw that she had nearly healed fully. Realizing everyone was staring at her, she blushed, but was thankful no one interrupted that conversation.

"Vitals are getting normal," Bailey announced, indicating the monitor. "Color's returning, skin is clearing up. It may be a little too soon to say, but I think your friend's blood did the trick, Robbins."

Arizona was full on crying now, smiling and laughing giddily. She didn't even care when Mark and Owen burst in the room.

"The vampire said Teddy's healed," Owen said disbelievingly. "She ran out, said it, then rushed away."

"Is it true?" Mark demanded.

"Yes, it's true," Bailey said. "Torres may have just saved Altman's life."

"She..." Mark seemed baffled and trailed off while Owen gave a strangled, delighted cry and rushed to hug Arizona.

"I heard from Teddy you had gotten involved with vampires," he said, "and I hated the idea at first but I'm loving it now." His elation was clear on his face and Arizona laughed with him.

"Let's get Altman to a comfortable bed," Bailey said, smiling at the reactions of the other three attendings. "We'll watch her over the next twenty-four hours, but if vampire blood works the way it's said it does, she should be fine within a few hours. And all of you, there are laws against draining vampires, so don't get any ideas." She fixed a steely glare on the group of shocked surgeons before ordering they bring Teddy to a room immediately.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the room Teddy had been assigned, Arizona watched the rise and fall of her friend's chest, sending silent prayers to God every two seconds, and wondering when she'd wake up when she wasn't saying her thanks. Dawn had come and gone, and still Teddy slept.<p>

Finally, at around 12 in the afternoon, Arizona felt a light shove. Realizing she had been sleeping (having not slept for almost 24 hours before then) she jolted upright, her eyes wide.

"Morning," a familiar voice said.

"Teddy!" Arizona cried. She flung herself forward, where Teddy stood in a paper hospital gown. Grabbing the cardio attending, Arizona pulled her into a tight hug. "How do you feel?"

"Better than I've ever felt," Teddy admitted, hugging her back. "Was I in a coma or something? For how long? It had to be a long time..." She indicated her scar-less body as evidence.

"You weren't in a coma," Arizona said, pulling back. She hesitated, wondering if Teddy would want to hear the truth. "You were out from the time you got here until now, so about twelve hours in all."

Teddy's mouth hung open. "But I- I was..." she trailed off, a shadow suddenly appearing in her eyes.

"I know what you were sweetie," Arizona said quickly, grabbing Teddy's hand. "But you had help from someone." She couldn't help but want to hold back the name of that someone, even though she knew what question was coming next.

"Who helped me?" Teddy asked. "They're a miracle worker."

"Well, Callie did," Arizona admitted after batting with herself for a moment.

The shocked pause she had expected followed.

"Teddy?" she asked after a minute.

"You're saying she saved me?" Teddy asked slowly. "Callie, the vampire who nearly killed you and then threatened me... She- I thought she hated me. I hated her."

"She did," Arizona said. "Nearly tore apart my house after talking to you but managed to get home before she did. But she saved you."

"How?"

"Vampire blood has healing properties," Arizona explained. "Callie healed my bite marks a few times. We burst into the OR and she gave you her blood."

"That why I feel so good?" Teddy asked. "I've heard V is a drug that makes you stronger."

"For a while, yes," Arizona said. "And it will have a few other side effects..." Teddy didn't say anything so Arizona plowed on. "Callie will know where you are. And you might be the slightest bit... Attracted to her... Sexually."

"What?" Teddy exclaimed. "What if I'm straight? Which as you might recall, I am."

"I don't think it matters," Arizona said. "But it'll probably happen, so just ignore it please."

"Don't worry hon, she's all yours," Teddy said. "I just... She hated me and she still saved me... I can't understand that..."

"She's good deep down," Arizona said. "Or up front if you get to know her."

"I have to thank her," Teddy decided. "But I have another question."

"Okay."

"Why did _you_ come?"

Why had Arizona showed up? She hadn't spoken to Teddy in weeks, still mad about the threatening Callie incident.

"Well," Arizona said slowly, "I've only been here for a short time, but you've become my best friend here. And even though we might fight, I'll always be there if you really need me. It's what friends do."

Teddy smiled and grabbed Arizona, hugging her tight enough the Peds surgeon could barely breathe.

"Teddy," she gasped, "I love you too but please let me go."

Teddy gave another tight squeeze before letting Arizona go.

"I need to thank Callie," she said determinedly.

"Well you're under observation until Bailey says you can go," Arizona said. "But she'll probably let you go for tonight once she sees you, and both Callie and I need to know what happened to you."

"Why do you need to know?" Teddy asked, suddenly fearful. Arizona could see a glazed look in her friend's eye that she had seen before, in the first little girl who had been attacked by this mysterious vampire. So far no one could tell them what had happened, given that the victims were either dead, on life support, or-in the case of the little girl-so traumatized they had panic attacks and had blocked some memories, but Teddy was a tough girl, and could probably handle it.

"It's okay Teddy," Arizona said quickly, taking Teddy's hands and giving her a light shake. "You don't have to think about it now. We can go do something else for now. Then we'll leave as the sun sets to be there by the time Callie's waking up, and we can figure it all out."

"Okay," Teddy murmured, her eyes still distant. She finally came back to reality when Arizona snapped her fingers in front of her face. "I think I need something to get my mind off of everything..."

"I have just the thing," Arizona said, her mind racing to make that statement true. Coming up with something random, she said, "Let's go up to the OR floor and sneak in a gallery. I'm sure there's something good there."

* * *

><p>It had taken Bailey two seconds after seeing Teddy to discharge the cardio attending and send her out of the hospital to go relax for a night. "This is a hospital, not a charity," she had said. "The Chief would kill me if I let you stay with how well that blood cleared you up."<p>

So, at 6pm, Teddy had gotten in the passenger seat of Arizona's car and the two had driven back to Arizona's apartment as the sun set. When they reached the building, they went up and relaxed in Arizona's living room, finding the screen door leading to the balcony open, showing that Callie had spent the day in the apartment. The blond would have gone to check on her but was afraid Callie had chosen to sleep on the bed, because it would probably be pretty dark in the room without a window, and Arizona didn't want to let any light in.

They watched the news for a while until they realized the sun had finally disappeared. Arizona got up and went to her bedroom door, knocking lightly.

"Callie?" she asked. "You up yet?"

The door swung open and Callie stood there, smiling at Arizona. The blond could see that Callie had slept on the bed because the sheets were all rumpled.

"I'm glad you got to use that instead of having to use the closet," Arizona said.

"I'm glad you're here," Callie said, reaching out to hold Arizona's hand.

"Teddy's here too," the blond said. "Your blood worked perfectly. And I explained a little about what'll happen because of it."

"So if I come to you begging for you to kiss me," Teddy called from the couch, "ignore me."

"Is she still..." Callie started, her voice low enough that only Arizona could hear her.

"She isn't going to try to kill you," Arizona said. "I think she's happier with you." Callie looked unsettled for a moment but then followed Arizona to the living room, where Teddy sat. The two settled down near the cardio attending, who looked at Callie strangely.

"Hello," Callie said pleasantly, though she still seemed guarded.

"Hi," Teddy replied. After a moment of silence, she suddenly smiled gratefully. "I have to thank you for what you did for me. I didn't deserve it after how I treated you, and I am forever in your debt."

"Any friend of Arizona's is a friend of mine," Callie said. "She cares about you even when you are in a fight. It was the least I could do to set aside grudges."

Teddy looked as if she might cry, though Arizona couldn't understand why.

"Do not feel guilty," Callie said suddenly, and Arizona realized she could feel Teddy's feelings, too. A pang of jealousy went through Arizona as Callie tried to calm Teddy down. Callie was supposed to feel Arizona's feelings-feeling Teddy's too would be a distraction. And Arizona knew it had been a desperate thing, but she couldn't help but be upset by it.

"I treated you horribly, and you still saved me," Teddy said, as of she couldn't comprehend the thought. "I just... Give me a little time to feel guilty please? It will be gone soon enough, because I'm going to make it up to you somehow."

"Why don't you make it up to her by letting her in on what happened to you," Arizona suggested.

Teddy froze up. "I can do that," she said, as if trying to convince herself of that fact.

"I can make it easier on you," Callie said. "I can glamour you and ask you so you will relive it in a calmer way. Then I can wipe it from your memory."

"No," Teddy said, her voice stronger. "I can handle it."

Arizona and Callie let Teddy think for a moment and collect herself.

"I was getting out of my car at the 7-11 down the street to pick up a soda on my way here," she began shakily. "I heard someone nearby and saw a man about my height, black hair to his shoulders, a mustache and goatee, and a complexion like yours, Callie. He approached, smiling, and asked me where he could find the hospital. When I told him, he said, 'Lucky for you it's so close,' and then was standing behind me."

She took a shaky breath and Arizona saw her hands were trembling.

"He grabbed me and dragged me away from my car, behind the store, and he bit me and he drank my blood," she continued. "When I got weaker, he threw me down on the ground and started biting harder, ripping and tearing my skin. He backed away for a moment and stood over me, stomping on my leg so it shattered. Then he was down on the ground again, biting me. I managed to scream before it all went black, and I guess that got someone's attention.

"After that I faded in and out of consciousness. I remember a man screaming into a phone, I remember the ambulance ride, and I remembering Owen yelling over me before Bailey told him that he was too close to me to be able to operate on me. Then there's just black when they put me under and then I woke up."

"And is that all you saw of the man?" Callie asked. "My color skin, facial hair... Nothing else you can remember?"

"Nothing but his eyes," Teddy said, shivering lightly as she stared off into space somewhere to the right of Callie's head. "They were brown, a nice chocolate-y color, but they were dead. Like there was no life and no happiness in him."

Arizona stared at Teddy before trading glances with Callie.

"Are you alright Teddy?" the blond asked after a moment.

"I-I am," the cardio attending stammered. "I just think I want to go home..."

"Are you sure?" Arizona asked. "You can sleep here. I wouldn't mind it at all."

"I just want to be home," Teddy said.

"Okay... I'll call you a cab then," Arizona said. "Unless you want to drive yourself?"

"My car is back in the 7-11 parking lot," Teddy said as if that explained it all. "I'll pick it up in the daylight."

Arizona nodded. That certainly made sense. "Okay," she said. Standing up with Teddy, she hugged the woman close and when she let her go, got her cell phone out.

Saying goodbyes and sending Teddy on her way filled Arizona with worry. She wasn't sure she wanted to let Teddy go out at night, but knowing how stubborn Teddy was and how on guard she would be now that she had been attacked, she was sure the cardio attending would be safe. She made sure to tell Teddy to call or text her when she got home though.

Callie watched Arizona as she returned to the couch, and Arizona smiled at her, plopping down next to her.

"I have things to say, too," the blond said.

"You don't have to say anything," Callie said quickly but Arizona held up her hand to stop her protests.

"I have to apologize," the blond said. "I over-reacted to... everything that night. I was dealing with the attacks and I wasn't sleeping well because I was up all night with you all the time and had to go to work, too. And then you glamoured me and I just couldn't handle it anymore so I snapped."

"I lied to you," Callie said simply. "I lied and I broke your trust by glamouring you, and I deserved it."

"No you didn't," Arizona said. "Not three weeks of silence at least. Maybe two days-"

Suddenly, Callie was on her, kissing her fiercely and pressing her backwards. Arizona fought her for a moment, trying to stay up before finally giving in an being pushed down onto the cushions of the couch.

She almost laughed as she remembered the last time she had been in this position. Maybe it would lead to something more this time? Without the threat of death of course.

But she wasn't that lucky. Callie was suddenly pulling away from the blond beneath her, smiling as she hovered over her for another moment.

"I said you don't have to say anything," Callie said. "I let you get away with a little, but don't take advantage. I forgive you."

Arizona smiled up at her, though she groaned inwardly. Callie was, in short, a tease. A very beautiful tease though, so Arizona would deal with it.

"Fine," Arizona said. Gently pushing Callie off of her, she straightened, Callie settling next to her. She wanted to jump on the vampire and keep kissing her. Maybe it was the fact that she had gone weeks without so much as a hug from anyone, and just that one kiss to ease her loneliness. Maybe it was the fact that Callie fired her up more than any woman she had ever been with, blood or no blood. Either way, Arizona wasn't complaining that she was finally sitting close to the vampire who called her "mine" again.

"We need to come up with a plan," Arizona said, trying to take her mind off of the sudden heat she felt.

"Well, the vampire is violent and cruel," Callie said. "He doesn't care about humans at all. And he obviously doesn't care about being caught because he's attacked six people in three weeks. I doubt even I'll be strong enough to fight him. We also would most likely need to kill him to stop him if he is stronger than us, and that is against the biggest laws in vampire culture unless under dire circumstances or order of a higher power."

"So who do we go to?" Arizona asked.

"There's only one vampire we can go to," Callie said darkly.

"And who is that?"

"Miss Addison Montgomery. Vampire Queen of Washington."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Yayyyy, found a use for Addison! God I love her :) Kate Walsh is amazing. I'm a total Walshie ^^ She's just so pretty and funny :D Anyway, I really just needed a vampire royal, decided I didn't like any of the guys in that role, looked through the Grey's women, and realized I've already used both Grey girls, Callie and Arizona obviously, Teddy, Bailey, April, Erica, and in a way I used Christina as a human back when Mark was teasing Teddy a few chapters ago by asking if Yang drank blood. Addison will _not_ be acting like Sophie Ann though-she has a little more dignity than _that_ XD

Also, just a warning, but updates might slow down a bit... My computer is acting funny and might have a virus...


	11. Chapter 11 Plans and Painting

**Author's Note:** CAUTION! Contents hot and steamy! ;D I know a few of you have been waiting for it, so here's to you guys!

Also, sorry 'bout the plug, but I recently joined a True Blood roleplay site and we're looking for some good, literate, fun members. It's very new and takes place just after the end of Season 2. You don't need to be a cannon character either- we love original characters :) Here's the URL: http:/outofthecoffin..?

I'm Maria Soto on there-play by is Sara Ramirez of course, 'cos I luff her ^^

* * *

><p>With Callie driving, Arizona was left to wonder what a vampire queen would be like. Between questioning the Latina and pestering her about how hungry she was and if they should stop so she could eat, Arizona would sit and stare out the window, trying to picture this Addison Montgomery. She could only picture fangs and a tiara.<p>

"When will we get there?" Arizona asked. Callie had banned her from asking 'are we almost there?' about 45 minutes before, but Arizona was getting antsy.

"Seriously?" Callie asked, glancing briefly at Arizona. Realizing she was serious, the vampire sighed. "Shouldn't be more than twenty minutes."

"Good because I feel like we've been driving for hours," Arizona said, even though it had only been one hour. "And you haven't fed or drunk, _and_ the sun will be up in a few hours."

"Don't worry," Callie said tiredly. "I can take care of myself. I know what I need and what I can do."

"Alright..."

They sat through about fifteen minutes more of silence before finally coming up to a large gate on the end of a very long dead end (which Arizona had to force herself not to giggle about-a vampire who lived at the end of a DEAD end street). Callie pulled up to a post near the gate where a small video feed showed a security guard staring into the camera and out at Callie.

"Name and business," he said.

"Calliope Torres here to see the queen," Callie said into the microphone next to the screen.

Arizona leaned around Callie to talk to the guard. "We've had some bad attacks in Seattle and-"

Callie hushed Arizona and gently pushed her backwards. "I can handle this," she murmured. "We don't know who is behind it. Anyone could be his friend, or could be HIM. Keep the information to the queen."

Arizona leaned back in her seat while Callie returned to talking to the guard.

"Pull in and wait for a guard to escort you in," the man said. "You will be subjected to a search."

The gate opened inwardly, allowing Callie to drive through. She drove up to a roundabout, parking when it led them parallel to the enormous front doors of the vampire queen's mansion.

"Respect her," Callie said. "She isn't as old as I am, but she is an old friend. And she's one of the few who can help us."

"Do I have to bow?" Arizona asked curiously.

"Not as formally as you would have when I lived," Callie admitted with a grin, "but yes, I would suggest you at least bow a little. She IS a queen."

She and Arizona stepped out of the car and a security guard approached. He led them into the mansion, pulling them into a small side room.

"Any weapons or valuables will stay in here," he said gruffly.

With gloved hands, he quickly patted down the two women who did as he asked. Arizona didn't want to cause a fuss, given that his skin was pale enough he could easily have been a vampire, and she did NOT want to get on a vampire's bad side.

Pausing in his search at her neck, the guard unclasped the silver chain from Arizona's neck and dropped it into a small Ziplock bag he had waiting.

"You're free to go now," he said. "You will get your necklace back at the end of your stay."

A servant ushered them through the great entrance hall which was brightly lit with an enormous chandelier, bringing them down a corridor to a room that had much warmer colors. The walls were red where they weren't lined with books, and a small coffee table was surrounded on two sides by red, plush couches.

Relaxing on one of the couches, reading a book with her lips pursed, there was a woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties. Her hair was a beautiful red, and she wore a pair of glasses with a chain on the ends of the temples of the eyewear.

When she heard them enter, she glanced up, her eyes looking over the top of the frames, and her face broke into a smile.

"Callie Torres," she said, putting her book down and standing.

"Your Majesty," Callie said, bending slightly at the waist. Arizona copied Callie and hung back respectfully.

"Oh come on," the queen said. She grabbed Callie and pulled her into a hug. "You know you can call me Addison."

Callie grinned and returned the hug. "Not according to some," she said. "Many say it's disrespectful."

"Maybe it is," Addison said, pulling back, "but you've been too good a friend to me to be stuck calling me 'Your Majesty'."

Callie thanked her and stepped back, holding out an arm and beckoning Arizona forward. "This is Arizona Robbins," she said. "She is mine."

Realizing how much she had missed that, Arizona smiled. "Pleasure to meet you Majesty," she said.

"Please," Addison said. "Addison. You must be very special if Miss Torres has claimed you. She has impeccable taste in beings." She turned back to Callie. "What brings you here with a human?"

"Women are being attacked in Seattle," Callie said.

"Humans attack each other daily," Addison said with a wave of her hand. "Why are we concerned with this? Let the human government deal with it."

"It isn't a human behind the attacks," Callie answered. "Arizona here was on the staff of the hospital that the women went to for emergency operations and procedures, or a time of death call. Her friend was nearly killed last night."

"And how are the survivors?"

"One is so traumatized she hasn't spoken since she was admitted," Arizona offered. "She was the first. Another is still on life support and we're losing hope she'll wake up. Teddy is fine. The other three are dead."

"This Teddy, she's your friend?" Addison asked. "How is she fine?"

"That would be my doing," Callie said. "I gave her my blood."

"I see," Addison murmured. "Do you know anything else about these attacks?"

Arizona realized Addison was talking to her and explained all she knew about the cases, from the profiles of the women and girl who had been attacked to the description of the attacker and attack that Teddy had given. When she got to the description of the wounds on the victims, Addison winced.

"That kind of violence has not been reported for a long time," Addison said.

"We know," Arizona said. "And Nan Flanagan has been trying to keep it from being reported. She's asking that we hold off on releasing the information to next of kin and to the press."

"Of course _she_would," Addison sneered. "She always has a habit of turning up and trying to hide away things about us. Makes it harder for you all to protect yourselves."

Arizona was surprised. A vampire who sympathized with humans? She thought that most didn't care or just saw them as meals. She even kind of thought that Callie was just interested in Arizona-she hadn't exactly shown herself to be a fan of humans. But here was a vampire queen, showing she might care a little about what happened to humans.

"What do you suggest we do?" Addison was asking Callie when Arizona paid attention again.

"Well," Callie said, "I thought the best idea would be to capture this vampire, or failing that, find a way to kill him. Which is why we came to see you. Would there be any way to do either without punishment? It is for the betterment of the world, or at least to keep a PR mess from spilling out."

"And Flanagan would appreciate not having to clean that up..." Addison murmured. "I'll help. If this guy is really that much of a danger and if you really think he must be stopped, I will back you. I don't know of any vampires who fit the profile Arizona described, so he must not be in my queendom. I will have no problems helping you sweep the information of your involvement should you kill him under the rug."

"Thank you Addison," Callie said. "I'm sure you'll be thanked by a lot of others if we stop this guy."

"Yes, well first we have to stop him," the queen said. "Do you have any plans at all on how to do this?"

"Honestly," Callie said, "we don't. We have no idea how to lure him in."

Addison thought for a long moment. She settled down back on her couch, indicating Callie and Arizona could do the same.

"Martin!" she called. A vampire servant appeared and she smiled at him. "Martin dear, fetch me a map of Seattle and a marker. Black ink if you don't mind."

The servant bowed and hurried out, returning a few moments later. He spread the map out on the coffee table before them, offering the marker to Addison who indicated he should offer it to Arizona instead.

"Thank you Martin," she said warmly. He bowed and backed out, and Addison gestured to the map. "Mark where the victims were found."

Arizona thought for a moment. Teddy was found down the street from the hospital, so she found Seattle Grace's address on the map and marked the area nearby where the 7-11 was. The little girl was on an exit ramp off the highway...

Slowly, Arizona found the spots where each of the six victims had been found and sat up straight again, glancing over her work. Everything seemed to be within a two mile radius of the hospital, scattered around the area mostly to the east of Seattle Grace.

"He's pretty focused on this area," Addison decided, tracing a small circle around the six points that were all grouped fairly close together. "It's a large area, but two out of almost 150 square miles of city is a pretty contained zone."

"So we found where we should look," Callie said. "How do we lure this guy in?"

"You need someone who fits the profile of his usual victims," Addison said slowly, not looking at Callie. It took a moment for it to register in Arizona's mind that the vampire queen was looking at her.

Callie was standing suddenly. "No!" she exclaimed, suddenly panicked. "It's too dangerous for Arizona."

"She fits the profile perfectly," Addison argued, "and she's already caught up in this whole mess."

"But I don't want-"

"I'll do it," Arizona interrupted calmly from her spot on the couch. Callie spun to face her with bewildered eyes and she met the Latina's gaze evenly. "I have to."

"You don't _have_ to!" Callie cried. "Who said you _have_to?"

"I did," Arizona replied. "I have to because if I don't, some other poor woman is going to get hurt, or worse, killed. Some innocent woman who doesn't know how to protect herself and who doesn't have a vampire helping her."

"Arizona, you..." Callie stumbled. "You can't."

"You have to let me," Arizona said, her voice strong. She knew Callie could feel her fear and uncertainty, but Addison couldn't, and the brave face had always been a mask Arizona enjoyed putting on. Her steady voice and determined gaze certainly forced Callie to think about letting her. Arizona could see her fighting with herself on whether to let Arizona be used as bait.

"Callie," Addison said, "I can order this to be the way it has to be, or you can just accept it. Your human seems determined anyway."

Callie sagged, clearly defeated. "Fine," she said. "But you're wearing your weight in silver."

Addison laughed. "Very protective of her, I see," she said, her tone lightly teasing. Callie looked a little embarrassed while Addison stood, moving towards the door. "I'll be back in a moment. I'll make arrangements for some of my guards to accompany you to help protect you."

As she swept out, Arizona looked to Callie, who looked as if she was about to cry. Deciding to get the subject to a much nicer topic, she asked, "What did Addison mean good taste in beings?"

Callie glanced at Arizona as if coming out of a deep thought and laughed softly. "Her Maker was not the greatest," she said. "He made her and loved her for about ten or so years. That was before I met her. The way she tells it, he became distant and finally left her alone, at which point she took up with another vampire. She still missed her Maker though and found him a year or so later, but he had a new progeny, a younger looking woman, a younger vampire. She spent a good ten years trying to win him back, and halfway through then I came into the picture. This was a few years before Clive, so I was a little uncivilized, but I helped her realize that her Maker was far from perfect, and in fact kind of an asshole. She thinks I'm a magic worker for helping her figure that out."

Arizona laughed. "That sounds like some ridiculous love triangle off a soap opera," she said.

"Doesn't it though?" Addison asked, re-entering the room, grinning. Arizona looked horrified but the queen smiled at her. "Don't worry-I tell the story enough myself, I don't care when my closest friends do, too. Did she tell you about when I helped her through meeting Erica Hahn?"

"No, she didn't," Arizona said, her interest caught.

Callie interrupted quickly. "That isn't too interesting a story," she said. "Addison, is everything set? We should get back to Seattle soon."

Addison laughed. "Fine," she relented. "Another time then, Arizona. If you'll both come with me. I'll introduce you to your guards."

The drive back to Seattle was silent, both women staring straight ahead as they thought about how the rest of the planning went. Addison had offered up four of her own guards to help and had called and left a message for Erica Hahn to help the group. Both prayed she got the message in time.

When they finally began driving down the street Callie's house was on, Arizona broke the silence.

"Are you going to go to sleep as soon as we reach your house?"

"Yes," Callie said. "As are the guards. The sun will rise in less than an hour. We can't risk it."

"What tine should we set out tonight?" Arizona asked.

"We should give Erica at least an hour or two to get the message," Callie said. "But no more than that."

"I'm only going to get two hours with you before I risk my life?" the blond asked.

Callie didn't respond other than a small nod as she turned up her driveway and pulled to a stop, the guards' car right behind her. She got out of the car and went to Arizona's door to hold it open for the blond, who thanked her quietly.

"I have to talk to the guards about where they can sleep," Callie said. "You're welcome to the master bedroom. The bed should be pretty much made and comfortable. I know you haven't had the chance to sleep for a while."

"Thanks," Arizona murmured. She turned to walk inside but paused for a moment. She looked at Callie and gently took the vampire's face in her hands, pressing her lips to the Latina's for a long, wonderful moment. She felt hands slide around her back and pull her closer, hugging her tight, and she smiled softly into the kiss.

After a moment, Arizona pulled away. "I'll see you tonight," she told Callie before hurrying away, up to the master bedroom to throw herself down and try not to cry as she worried if she would ever see Callie again after that night.

Callie woke at 7:23 that night. She was immediately up and checking to see if she had gotten any calls. Finding none, she cursed Erica Hahn and then went upstairs to find Arizona.

What she found was a mess of drop cloth and paint, the blond at the center of it all. She gazed at Arizona curiously for a moment before realizing that the human was painting over the windows with black paint.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked.

"Making this room light tight," Arizona asked. "I put on four coats since I woke up. This is the fifth. I want to make sure we can use this room during the daytime, too. I figure we can find something to cover the cracks in the door."

"Where did you get all this?" Callie asked, indicating the paint supplies.

"Your cupboard under the stairs," Arizona said. "Nice of you to buy enough black paint to cover that whole cupboard and still have at least a can to spare."

"It was too bright in there," Callie said, grinning. "I wanted to make sure it got dark enough."

"Well now here will be dark enough," Arizona said. "Any word from Erica?"

"None," Callie replied.

"Well then help me clean this up."

The blond had finished with the fifth coat while they had talked and figured that it would work well enough. She covered the paint can while Callie collected the brushes and drop cloth, rushing downstairs to put the brushes in the sink and the drop cloth back under the stairs. Rushing back, she took the paint can from Arizona, brought it downstairs to put with the drop cloth, and was back upstairs before Arizona could blink.

"Your house must get clean in like, three seconds," Arizona said, giggling as she settled down on the bed. The sheets were slightly rumpled from when she had slept in them earlier.

Callie smiled, leaning against the doorway as she watched the blond. "So why does this place have to be light tight?" she asked.

"Because if we ever want to fall asleep together, I'd rather not wake up alone because you had to go hide in some cubbyhole," Arizona said. "It'll be fine in my apartment, but here I had to do some creative thinking."

"You're planning on having us sleep together?" Callie asked.

"Eventually, yes," Arizona said. "I know you might object to it, but I figure if you don't, we'll have at least two places we can. Besides, waking up just before dawn while you leave me does not sound like a fun time to me."

"What if eventually meant now?" Callie asked suddenly. "And what if I take 'sleep together' in a different way?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." Callie trailed off, silent and still for a long moment while she watched the blond process. Before she could see the realization dawn on Arizona's face, she used her speed to rush forward and pin Arizona down on the bed.

Arizona looked shocked for a moment before her face broke into a delighted grin. "What's this?" she asked playfully.

"A gift for your thoughtfulness?" Callie said. "Although it may be a little bit selfish, given that I plan on enjoying your gift as much as you will." She grabbed Arizona's hand and pinned them over her head.

"Is that a challenge?" Arizona asked.

"A promise."

Callie's lips descended on Arizona's and she kissed her fiercely. She felt Arizona try to wriggle out of her grasp but held her firmly, enjoying the feeling of Arizona arching her neck upwards to try and fight for dominance that way.

A sudden sound in Arizona's throat made Callie remember the human need for oxygen and pulled back while Arizona panted for air.

Callie could feel the excitement rolling off of Arizona both in the blond's lightly trembling body and through the bond they shared. A quick sniff told Callie that Arizona was DEFINITELY enjoying the promise. The vampire's fangs descended with a soft click.

Callie pressed her lips to Arizona's again, her tongue sliding across the blond's lower lip as if asking for entrance, which the blond granted immediately. Their tongues clashed together in the same playful fight for dominance they acted out with their whole bodies.

They kissed passionately, fiercely, desperately, as if both knew but didn't want to admit that this could be their very last night together. Now was the time for making sure nothing was left unsaid or undone.

Callie moved her hands so that only one held Arizona's while the other snaked it's way under the blond's shirt. Arizona arched her back and Callie quickly undid her bra, slipping her hand beneath the cloth to roll a nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

"Have you been practicing?" Arizona gasped when Callie gave her a moment to breathe.

Callie didn't respond and instead finally released Arizona's hands, using both of her own hands to pull the blond's shirt and bra off in a matter of seconds. She gazed at the half naked woman beneath her with wide eyes, her gaze traveling from the hands that still stayed over her head, over the beating pulse in her neck, over the perfect breasts and finally to her navel, where she reversed direction again until she met Arizona's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Arizona asked, wondering if the pause in motion was a bad sign.

"Perfect," Callie said, her voice thick with lust. She was a little worried about how things would go, but she was going to be careful and make this a good experience-a thrilling, mind-blowing, phenomenal one actually-instead of another near death one.

She leaned over and gently kissed the blond on the mouth before moving down, kissing along her jaw and nipping at her earlobe playfully. When she finally moved to Arizona's neck, she could feel herself getting ready to bite but forced herself to kiss instead. The jump in the blond's breathing was reward enough for Callie to continue to kiss.

She blazed a trail of pecks and open-mouthed kisses all the way down her human's neck, over her collarbone, and then on to her breasts, pinching one nipple while she sucked the other and then switching breasts, as if to even out the attention each received.

Every so often she paused to listen. The ragged breathing of the blond as well as the dizzy, delighted, on-fire feeling she got from their bond was enough to send a wet heat straight to Callie's core. She knew she had never felt like this before, not with any partner she had before. For a half a second she wondered if it would be the same with another woman, but, looking up at Arizona and hearing the sound she was making, Callie doubted it.

Continuing her path, Callie kissed down Arizona's navel. When she reached the blond's pants, she didn't hesitate to rip them off, panties included.

Before she could do anything, Arizona was sitting up, grasping at Callie's own clothes. "Your turn now," she gasped. The blond fumbled with Callie's clothes, yanking off the shirt and bra easily but getting caught at her pants. Arizona realized her fingers were trembling so badly she couldn't manage the button.

Grinning, Callie helped her and slipped out of her pants, just a pair of bright red panties on underneath. She caught Arizona staring and giggled a little before kissing her human again.

It was becoming more and more difficult for Callie to kiss Arizona because Arizona was breathing more and more raggedly. She couldn't help but gasp every time Callie's fingers grazed her skin, lightly scratching her navel or tracing patterns on her thighs. She moaned outright when one of Callie's legs came to rest between Arizona's two, pressing lightly against her heated core.

"Calliope!" she cried, partially in ecstasy, partially in desperation to move farther.

With that word, she had thrown her head back and Callie froze, staring at the pulse in Arizona's neck. She could hear the pounding heart before, but now she could see it, and it made her instinct to bite flare up.

Arizona seemed to realize Callie had stopped moving and peeked open an eye she hadn't realized she had closed. Callie couldn't draw her eyes away from the blond's neck, but she noticed out of the edge of her vision that Arizona was looking at her.

"Go ahead," Arizona panted. "Bite me."

"I-" Callie started.

"Calliope Torres," Arizona interrupted demandingly, "bite me right now. I've knocked you off before, I can do it again. So just bite me, god damn it!"

Her next sound was a cry of pain and pleasure as Callie's fangs sunk into the flesh of her neck. Callie drank and Arizona moaned as she felt liquid run down her neck to stain the sheets beneath her.

Callie could feel the intense feelings inside herself and Arizona were at a point where they both wanted to finish things. Drawing back from the life sustaining blood, she skimmed two fingers down across Arizona's stomach and down into her folds. The blond let out another cry of delight as Callie pressed her fingers into her lover, returning her mouth to gently lap at the blood coming from her neck.

Slowly, Callie slid her fingers in and out of her human while Arizona rocked her hips to meet the slow thrusts of Callie's hand. Their speed built slowly, as did the feeling inside both of them. Arizona could feel her orgasm building as they picked up speed, and Callie could feel it in her own body as if it were her own self that was being built up toward a big finish.

"Callie," Arizona panted, her voice catching as she met each thrust.

Callie brushed her thumb against the blond's clit and within seconds Arizona came undone, letting out a strangled cry as her hands grasped at the sheets in a white knuckle grip.

Callie felt dizzy as she heard Arizona cry out and let out a strangled moan of her own, her body pulsing suddenly and her vision going white as the feeling of Arizona's orgasm sent a shock through Callie's own body. Warmth spread through the vampire, something she hadn't felt in many years, and she couldn't help but let her movements get a little jerky. She felt like she had no control over her actions anymore, but in an entirely amazing way.

Slowly, the feeling subsided in both of them and Arizona lay panting, drenched in sweat. Callie pulled away from the blond's neck, gently sliding her soaked fingers from her lover's folds. She saw Arizona's eyes flicker open and smiled down at her, bringing her fingers up to her mouth to suck her lover's juices from them. Seeing that, Arizona groaned, pulling Callie in for a kiss, not caring when she tasted herself on Callie's lips.

Finally, they both collapsed onto the bed. Callie wrapped an arm around Arizona, pricking the fingers of the other (the one that hadn't been buried in Arizona just moments before) to heal the bite marks she had left behind.

Once Arizona was healed, Callie pulled her even closer, snuggling into her and kissing her back gently. She felt the blond shiver beneath her lips and smiled into the sweaty skin.

"I think this makes me want to paint the rest of the windows," Arizona panted as she struggled to regain her breath.

Callie laughed and kissed Arizona's shoulder blade. "Let's focus on making it through the night," the Latina said softly. "We can paint tomorrow."

"Ms. Torres," a guard called.

"Shit!" Arizona muttered, embarrassed. "Do you think they heard us?"

"Neither of us was very quiet," Callie admitted quietly. Raising her voice she called, "What do you need?"

"Should we start getting ready? It's getting late."

Callie sighed. "Yes, we should leave soon," she decided. "Just give us a minute, we're cleaning something up."

"Do you need any help?"

"No!" Arizona shouted. Calming herself she said, "No thank you, we're all set."

Callie held back laughter and Arizona punched her lightly. "Do _you_want them coming up here?"

"Of course not," Callie said. "Come on, we have to get ready." She grazed her hand over Arizona's hip for a moment before moving to get up.

Groaning, the blond sat up. "I'd rather just stay here with you," she whined.

"You think I want to leave _this_to put you in danger?" Callie said, searching for her pants. She couldn't remember where she had tossed them. "But you insisted."

"I didn't realize I would have something to make me want to stay here so badly," the blond shot back. "Do I have time to shower?"

"But you smell delicious," Callie said.

"To you, but everyone else-"

"No, I mean you smell delicious like that," Callie said, "and if we add a little blood, you'll be the perfect bait for our killer."

"Is that why you did that?" Arizona asked, suddenly wary.

Callie glanced up from her search for her clothes and stared at Arizona. She stalked to the bed, took Arizona's face in gentle hands and kissed her until the blond indicated she needed to breathe.

"Don't think like that," Callie murmured, her face centimeters from her human's. "I only thought of it now, because smelling you right now is forcing me to desperately cling to control. I did this because I care about you deeply and I wanted to be closer to you. Not to make you more appealing as bait."

In fact, Callie didn't want Arizona to be appealing bait at all, because she didn't want Arizona to get hurt. This vampire was obviously alright with being a killer, and if any harm came to Arizona, Callie would never forgive herself.

Arizona met Callie's gaze for a long moment before nodding. "Okay," she said quietly.

"Let's get dressed and get some silver on you," Callie said, kissing Arizona again briefly before going to pick up clothes again. She found all of the blond's clothes and her shirt and bra to the right of the bed and finally managed to find her pants to the left, on top of the dresser on the other side of the room.

When they were finally dressed again, they went downstairs and Callie immediately went to check her phone.

"Erica hasn't called back," she said, a little annoyed. "Every other night she's calling me to ask if I want to grab a drink at Nocturnal, and the one night she isn't calling is when I need her."

"Well," Arizona said, "we'll just have to make due without her. Come on, we have to hurry if I want to collect enough silver crap from my apartment to protect myself with."


	12. Chapter 12 Do It

Callie sat in the car for a long moment while Arizona watched her. The vampire's hands were on the steering wheel, and she stared straight ahead, not saying a word.

Arizona was beginning to wonder if Callie was even awake when she suddenly turned to the blond, her eyes red. It startled Arizona, who gasped softly and leaned back a little. She saw a droplet of the red spill out of the beautiful, brown eye and she realized Callie was crying.

"Don't," Arizona said firmly. "Please don't. It won't take long, and we'll be all set soon, I promise. Besides, we have to finish painting your windows. And look at all the silver I have on me!"

Arizona held up her hand, which glittered with silver rings and a bracelet. Her other hand held much of the same, and neck had her silver chain and pendant.

"Make sure you use it," Callie said thickly, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. That only served to smudge red liquid over her face, staining her caramel colored skin with blood. "And the stake if you need to." They had brought a long, thin, but incredibly pointy stake with them and hid it in the passenger seat of the car, just in case everything became too difficult. If it would be easier to stake the killer than hold him captive, they would.

Of course, the guards all had silver chains they held with gloved hands that they could use to restrain the killer. And one had been assigned solely to trying to get a hold of Erica Hahn for help. She was the oldest in the city-she would easily destroy the other vampire, unless they were somehow older.

"I promise I will," Arizona said. "And I'll have you and Addison's guards to help, too. It won't be so difficult. You'll feel me when it happens and you can come get me."

Callie nodded, wiping more tears from her cheeks. "You're the one risking her life and I'm the one crying," she said, shaking her head as if she couldn't believe herself. "And I know they're gross to humans, like, blood pouring down my face and I'm all gross and sad and-"

"Calliope," Arizona murmured, reaching up to place a gentle hand on the vampire's cheek, not caring when bloody tears spilled onto her hand. "I'll be alright. Whatever happens, I can handle it."

"Okay," Callie said, trying to collect herself. "Okay. Let's get this over with so I can stop worrying."

Arizona smiled as she hesitated a moment before getting out of the car as Callie did. She wasn't as worried about the possible events of the night as the vampire was. She had been raised to think about the bigger picture by a colonel father, telling her and her brother that to fight and die for the whole was the most honorable thing a person could do. Timothy had already won his honor. Now it was time for Arizona to win hers.

She was just worried she would leave a distraught vampire behind if she died.

She wasn't sure exactly when Callie had become the person she cared most about. Maybe it was when she had first drunk the vampire's blood. Maybe it was during the mind-blowing sex they had just had. Arizona didn't think either of those were really the moments to look at-they brought the two closer, but vampires and humans shared blood all the time nowadays, and people had sex with strangers often.

Arizona could only think of the three weeks she spent away from Callie, the three agonizingly long weeks where she debated endlessly with herself whether she should see Callie again. And finally, after all that time, they met, and Callie had been so happy to see her, had welcomed her presence, and then had _kissed her back_. When they had so easily reconnected after their fight-that was when Arizona knew she truly adored Callie, and that Callie felt the same way.

"Can you bite me now and get away quickly?" she asked the vampire. They had agreed that once they got to the parking lot of the department store-where they stood now-Callie would bite Arizona to get the scent of human blood in the air along with the faint scent of sex that still lingered on the blond. Then Callie would hide and wait with the guards while Arizona found reasons to stay out and let her scent spread.

Callie nodded and approached, delicately pulling Arizona's hair out of the way and avoiding the silver chain, staring at her neck for a moment. She rushed to dig her fangs in and let the blood flow but made sure to keep the bite in a place that wouldn't kill Arizona.

The blond let out a cry of mild pain, and Callie backed off. Arizona could see Callie staring at the blood as it dribbled down her neck and to her shirt and snapped her fingers.

Callie nodded and stared at Arizona for a few moments, then rushed off, unable to say anything.

The blond sighed and leaned against the car to wait. Even she could smell the blood and figured it wouldn't take long for a vampire to appear, whether it was their target or not.

She went into the glove box of the car and got out a big fold out road map that they had placed in there to give her the illusion of doing something instead of loitering. She spread the map out on the hood of the car and bent over it as if she were searching for something.

She was actually getting wrapped up in finding new routes from different places she visited. While she was tracing a route from the hospital to a four-star restaurant she had eaten at once with her family after she had gotten settled in at her new job and in her new home, she heard her cell phone go off and nearly jumped ten feet in the air.

"Hello?" she answered, not checking the caller ID.

"Arizona, it's Teddy," the woman said. "I just... I'm having a bit of a rough night and I was wondering if you'd be able to come over for a little bit?"

"Um, I'm sorry, but I can't," the blond said, looking around the parking lot. "I'm kind of in the middle of something. It's nothing big really, but I can't leave. Important stuff, you know?"

"What are you doing?" Teddy asked. "You sound funny. Like you don't want me to know something."

Arizona forced a laugh. "I'm just shopping Teddy," she said. "It's for birthday presents, so I am technically keeping something from you, but not in the way you think." She forgave herself for the lie when she thought of how Teddy would probably benefit from knowing her attacker was captured or dead.

"It's nine 'o clock at night Arizona," Teddy said. "Everything is closed, unless you're shopping at a 24-hour drive through. What are you doing? Are you okay?"

"Teddy, I'm fine, alright?" Arizona wanted to get off the phone as quickly as possible. She didn't want to be caught by this vampire while Teddy was on the phone with her. The army girl would either have a panic attack or come running with guns blazing, and Arizona didn't want her to get hurt if either one happened.

"No, not alright, you-"

Arizona hated herself even as she was doing it, but she hung up. She quickly shut off her phone to avoid further distractions.

She leaned against her car, ignoring the map now as she thought about how Teddy would react. They had only just become friend's again, and Teddy might get mad enough again for them to spend another period of time not talking. Arizona hoped not-the weeks without Teddy were made that much worse by not having someone to talk to in the wake of the fight with Callie.

"That was rude."

Arizona spun to see a man standing about twenty feet away from her. She battled her fear, thinking about her father and her brother to keep her calm. They had both been involved in wars. This was just a guy.

Well, not really 'just a guy'. He had Callie's skin color, black hair, a mustache and goatee, and dark brown eyes. Given Arizona's state and smell, she had a feeling even if he wasn't who Teddy had described, he didn't have good intentions.

"She's a worrier," Arizona said softly. "It gets annoying."

"And who is she?" the man asked.

"My girlfriend," the blond lied. "She doesn't like me out at night."

"Is it because of the gaping holes and blood you have on your neck?" he asked teasingly.

"Yeah," Arizona replied. "She isn't a fan of vampires. Thinks they're dangerous."

"Well she's quite right," the man said. "They're violent. Their nature is to destroy life in order to survive."

"Animals do the same," Arizona shot back. "A cat kills a mouse for dinner. A vampire at least doesn't get the chance to kill anymore, what with all the publicity human deaths by vampire hands get."

"A vampire has just as much of a chance," the man murmured. "And they've had hundreds of years to perfect hiding the crime."

"Obviously not well enough," the blond said, battling he nervous feeling growing inside of her. "The local hospital had a few humans who got really hurt because of a vampire."

"Really now? Why haven't I heard about it in the news?"

"Because Nan Flanagan doesn't want humans to go on a vampire killing spree."

"As if you humans could kill us."

There it was. This was a vampire who fit the description of Teddy's attacker perfectly. It had to be him. She finally allowed the shiver of fear that had been growing inside of her to pass through her. She had wanted to make sure this man was the right guy before Callie was alerted and came to destroy the man.

There was silence for a few moments while Arizona expected Callie to appear next to her.

"Who are you?" she asked when she realized Callie hadn't appeared.

"Just a traveler," the man replied vaguely.

"And why are you here?"

"Because I'm traveling," he said, as if talking to a child. "And I found myself smelling the most delicious smell. The smell of blood of course, but over a layer of sweat and lust. And it led me to you. I must admit dear, the smell is... It's... Intoxicating."

"I don't just let vampires drink from me," the blond said. "Seems pretty unfair to me, getting fed on and nothing in return."

Arizona shrieked in pain as she found herself very suddenly thrust against the car, the man's hand at her neck, gently holding it in a choke-hold.

"Well who said that nature had to be fair?" he said. "As you pointed out, the cat kills the mouse. It isn't fair, as the cat is stronger and smarter than the mouse, but that's how it works in life." He smirked. "Or rather, death."

Her eyes widened as his fangs clicked down and she didn't have time to scream before he bit her, clamping one hand over her mouth. Tears formed in her eyes while she struggled to push him away, but he had loosened his grip on her throat to hold her wrists captive, trapping her by pressing her against the car with his body. Arizona noticed how he had his own sleeve covering his hand to protect him from the silver she wore and cursed every cell in his body.

She struggled and moaned, trying to get enough of her mouth free to call for help.

Suddenly struck with an idea, Arizona let her struggles look like they were growing weaker until she slumped and closed her eyes, fighting off the real unconsciousness that threatened to consume her.

She felt his hand slip from her mouth as he assumed she had passed out. She drew as much of a breath as she could and screamed, "_Callie_!"

The vampire drew back, laughing. "Oh my dear, Calliope can't help you right now," he said. "But let her come anyway."

There was a moment where they waited, Arizona gasping for breath as she felt blood slowly drip from her neck, before she finally saw the blur of motion that was Callie arriving.

"Nice to see you dear," the man said as she approached, not taking his eyes from Arizona. "How have the last hundred years treated you?"

Callie hesitated a few yards away, looking torn. Arizona could see her hesitance out of the corner of her eye and whined, "Callie..."

"Oh yes, _Callie_," the man sneered. "Why don't you introduce me to your friend so she knows why you can't help?"

Tears rushed down the Latina's face and she looked like she had just been kicked in the stomach. Arizona felt all hope fading away as she saw Callie's expression.

"Arizona," she said softly, "this is Leandro. My Maker."

"And as your Maker, I command you to let me finish this one," he said, grinning delightedly. "No interferences."

"Leandro, please!" Callie cried. "She is mine! Let her go!"

"Hm," the man said. "As I remember it, I gave you the gift of eternal life. You can give me the gift of your human. Actually, you WILL give me the gift of your human."

"Leandro!" Callie cried again, her face so stained with blood that she no longer looked as if she had been any color but red.

"Calliope!" he cried back, his voice mocking.

"When did you become this way?" Callie asked, trying to collect herself and-Arizona realized-buy some time to figure out what to do. "You left me because you found me too violent! You _abandoned me_ because you wanted to become civilized!"

"Yes," he said, "and then we mainstreamed and all the thrill of the hunt went away. Fangers line up for us like cows to slaughter, but it isn't the same! There is no excitement in it. So I make some for myself."

"By ripping girls apart?"

"By ripping _pretty_ girls apart," he said, caressing Arizona's cheek with one hand, gently, almost lovingly. "And this one is obviously game to get ripped up a little bit if she's _yours_. You had so little control when I left you."

"I learned control."

"You can't have learned much if you caved to your disgusting need to sleep with women," he spat, turning to face his progeny. He pulled Arizona forward and held her tightly in front of him, as if showing off to Callie that he could dangle her human in her face and she could do nothing about it.

Arizona watched as Callie seemed to relax, though she couldn't be sure why. Why was she relaxing? Arizona was still bleeding and still begin held by a vampire Callie couldn't touch.

But the blond soon realized the relaxing was in response to another being appearing suddenly behind Leandro and his prey because Arizona felt herself torn from the man's grip. Or rather, she felt Leandro torn from her. Scratch marks remained on her wrists where he had tried to cling onto her.

Wobbling slightly, Arizona spun to see where he had gone. As she turned, she saw a shock of blond hair and four hulking guards. Breathing a sigh of relief, she realized Erica had finally shown up, and the guards had figured out their best course of action.

Unsure of exactly how the events unfolded as they moved at lighting fast vampire-speed, Arizona watched as Erica held Leandro back by his arms while the guards approached, one ripping his sleeves and the bottom halves of his pant legs off while the others wrapped the silver chains around the appendages, being careful to avoid the Sheriff.

"Erica Hahn?" Arizona asked, swaying slightly. She could smell burning dead flesh and heard the light sizzling over Leandro's moans as the silver burned him.

"In the flesh," the blond vampire said. "Are you going to stake him or not?"

"Addison said-"

"Who gives a fuck what Addison said?" Erica snarled. "He isn't from here and is therefore not under her protection. Stake him!"

"Protecting a human?" Leandro coughed. "Caught up in mainstreaming Hahn?"

"Callie cares for the human," Erica said stubbornly. "I won't let the human be hurt while she cares for her. I won't let her be hurt like that."

Leandro let out a bark of laughter before panting. "In love with my Calliope are we?" he said mockingly.

Arizona saw Erica nod to the guards who pulled the silver tighter.

Glancing to see Callie's reaction she saw that the Latina had eyes as wide as saucers and her fingers were clenched so tight they drew blood from her palms. Her whole body was rigid as she saw her Maker in chains, held captive by her superior.

"She's _my_ Calliope," Arizona growled. This man showed up, attacked a ton of women, tried to kill Arizona herself, and then his mere presence upset and terrified Callie… The blond was ready to just end it all. She went into the car, pulling the stake from its hiding place and advancing on Leandro.

She felt a soft pull on her arm and spun to see Callie behind her, looking horrified.

"My Maker..." she said softly, tearfully.

"Yes, your Maker," Leandro said laughingly. "You won't enjoy the feeling when she kills me? Didn't you hate me when I left you? Don't you hate that I attacked your blood bag? Honestly, have you no spine against authority?"

"Callie," Arizona said quietly, holding back tears as she now wrestled with the question of whether to kill Leandro. He was the man responsible for the attacks, the deaths, the traumatized six year old, the army girl who was now afraid of the dark. But how would the true death of her maker affect Callie? Would Callie hurt because of it? "He'll keep killing... He'll hurt more people. He isn't good to you either. He abandoned you..."

Callie was staring at Arizona one minute, nodded, then disappeared the next. Arizona couldn't tell which direction she had gone and so turned to Erica.

"Do it." Erica's tone was commanding.

And Arizona's colonel father had always said, a man has to obey his commands.

With two hands, Arizona drove the stake into the area Leandro's heart was. She heard a cry of pain as she felt the flesh grab the wood for a moment but kept on pushing it through.

She suddenly felt very little resistance and found something splattering across her face and body. Remembering Erica held Leandro fairly close and wanting to get away from the feeling, Arizona reeled backwards, falling to the ground.

She heard a scream of agony and despair from somewhere in the distance and realized Callie hadn't gone as far as she probably should have.

Arizona peeked her eyes open and saw Erica standing over an enormous puddle of blood and goo with silver chains lying in the pool. Just as Callie had said, staking a vampire made the creature explode.

And that explosion had caused some of the goo and blood to platter across her own body. She looked down at herself and saw that her clothes were now completely red with blood, and sticky strands of vampire clung to her. She couldn't tell what blood was from the wound on her neck and what was Leandro's.

The surgeon felt her stomach heave at the sight but before anything came up, dizziness struck her and she fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>And you all were thinkin' Erica was the bad guy :P Sorry y'all, I know a few of you dislike her quite a bit, but I love Erica Hahn. Well, before she leaves Callie in the series. Then I hated her (because Callie's mah fave!). But before she's kind of amaze-balls.

But yayyyyy, Leandro's dead! I've been looking forward to writing this for a while XD Hope you all enjoyed it! Don't worry, there will probably be another chapter or two or something. We have to find out what happens to our poor fainted surgeon, don't we? ;D


	13. Chapter 13 The Aftermath

**Author's Note: **Okay guys, here it finally is! I'm sorry it's taking so long to update nowadays-I have a cold and my computer has a virus. Updates should slow down a bit because of all that.

I've decided I am going to continue writing these kinds of crossover stories, mostly because I'm addicted to them. I'm going to keep posting to this particular story just to save time. So this will end up being fairly long, but there will be a few different plots packed into it.

Also, say hi to Nan Flanagan in this chapter! The first True Blood character to be introduced, and most likely the last.

* * *

><p>A soft, steady beeping filled her ears and Arizona blinked open her eyes. Her vision was hazy but cleared soon enough.<p>

"Good, you're awake," the brisk voice of Dr. Bailey said. "Gave us another good scare, Robbins."

"Callie," Arizona began with a croak.

"Went to ground hours ago," Bailey said. "It's 10 am. She almost stayed but that Erica woman ordered her to go. They're both downstairs."

"How did I get here?"

"How do you think?" Bailey asked, a little condescendingly. "You run around with vampires, you've been brought in on the verge of death by a vampire before... Honestly, haven't you noticed they're REALLY fast? Although you might have been a little too caught up in letting every vampire and their Maker bite you. Do you know we found four separate bites? What the hell were you doing?"

Arizona could feel heat creeping into her cheeks as Bailey gently scolded her. "Callie bit me once to lure another one out," she said. "He was the one who's been killing girls. He was the one who attacked Teddy."

"Was?" Bailey asked. Their gazes met and the general surgeon realized what Arizona meant. "I see. I won't tell anyone. Though you may have to talk to Nan Flanagan to get this smoothed over. She's downstairs, too. She barely leaves here. So far up the Chief's ass trying to keep him from giving out information I'm surprised she isn't coming out his ears."

Arizona sat up, looking around the room. "Where are my clothes?" she asked, starting to get up.

"Lay back down," Bailey ordered. "We fixed you up the normal way, so you're going to need a little more rest time."

"The normal way?" Arizona asked. "Why the normal way? I'd be fine by now if you let them-"

"Ms. Torres was nearly out of her mind when we met her at the emergency room door," Bailey interrupted. "She couldn't say anything other than, 'Save her,' and any time that Erica Hahn tried to offer her blood, Torres would yell about how you're hers and Erica shouldn't touch her. We decided she was in no fit state to come into the OR or really anywhere near a patient, so we had Hahn herd her down to the vampire facilities with a bit of True Blood to try and fill her up."

Arizona flopped back in her bed, huffing softly in annoyance.

"It just means you'll have more time off work," Bailey said. "Altman has been asking for you by the way. Should I let her know you're in here?"

Arizona nodded slowly. She would probably get an earful from the cardio surgeon. That and maybe a few punches. But at least she would be able to tell her that the attacker was dead.

"Alright, now get some more rest," Bailey ordered. "I'll give you an hour before I tell her."

Bailey left Arizona's room, leaving her to her thoughts. Which wasn't exactly what she wanted. She would have rather had someone explain everything to her. How had Erica gotten there? What happened to a vampire's progeny when the first vampire was killed? Why did it take so long for Callie to get there when Arizona had clearly needed her?

She went searching for her clothes again, finding them in a plastic bag in the small bathroom.

"Oh yeah," she murmured. She hadn't remembered that they had been splattered with vampire guts. Looking at her clothes, she decided maybe it would be best to stay in the hospital gown or get someone to run and find her some scrubs.

She flopped back down on her bed and stared at the wall as she waited. Though she looked dull and almost as if she were in a vegetative state, her mind raced. She replayed the events of the night before, wondering what had possessed her to drive a stake through a vampire's heart. Especially when he was so close to Callie. He was her Maker for God's sake. Arizona shivered every time she remembered the echo of the scream they had heard after Leandro had died. She had a feeling that even if everything was alright between her and Callie, she would be haunted by that scream for a long time.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize that forty-five minutes had passed and Teddy Altman was standing at the edge of her bed looking furious.

"Bailey told me I had an hour before you stormed in here," Arizona murmured. "But hi Teddy."

"'Hi Teddy'?" the cardio attending said, her voice high pitched in anger. "You nearly get killed by vampires AGAIN, and all you can say is, 'Hi Teddy'? What if you had died?"

"Then I would have died," Arizona said, shrugging. "It was a good cause."

"A good-" Teddy started but was unable to finish, her eyes wide with disbelief. "Arizona! Very little is a good cause for death!"

"Coming from you, Miss Army Girl?" Arizona said. "I had a very good reason for risking my life."

"Oh really, and what was that?" Teddy asked. "Wanted to get freaky with Callie again?"

"I wanted to kill the guy who attacked my best friend."

Teddy stared for a long moment, her mouth hanging open slightly. Arizona could see that this answer terrified Teddy more than any other one would have.

"You tried to kill him?" she asked, her voice a squeak of a whisper.

"Between you and me," Arizona said quietly, "I did kill him. Don't tell a vampire that though. I think I'd like to be done being hospitalized by vampires."

She could see a mix of emotions on Teddy's face. There was residual anger, horror, fear, curiosity, and a spark of relief.

"He's dead," the cardio surgeon murmured disbelievingly.

"He is," Arizona confirmed.

"Who was he?"

"Leandro Mota," Arizona said. "He is-was-Callie's Maker. She said he turned her and they were incredibly violent, then he abandoned her so that eventually he would be refined enough to mainstream. He said last night that mainstreaming took all the fun out of hunting though, which is why he started attacking people."

"You killed your vampire's Maker?" Teddy asked suddenly.

"Yeah," the Peds surgeon said softly. "I'd rather not think of it either. She wasn't happy about it. She-"

"She didn't attack you, did she?"

"Of course not," Arizona said defensively. "She was sobbing and crying and she seemed to lose her mind. She let out the most horrible noise when I staked him..."

"Do they have some weird blood bond like you have with her?" Teddy asked.

"Apparently," Arizona said. She gazed at the wall for a second, remembering that scream once more. "He said something about how she would feel it when he was killed. Maybe it's like how she can feel my emotions..."

"I hope it's just emotions with a Maker," Teddy said. "I'd hate for her to get hurt physically because you or Mota got attacked."

Hearing genuine concern for the vampire in Teddy's voice, Arizona hesitated. It had to be the blood that made her suddenly care, right? The blood and the saving her life thing.

The Peds surgeon struggled to beat down the jealousy that sprang up inside of her but when she did she realized Teddy was looking at her oddly, clearly noticing the hesitance.

"What is it?" she asked, looking worried. "Do you feel alright?"

Deciding to be honest with Teddy, Arizona shook her head. "I'm grateful she saved you," the blond said, blushing a little, "but I keep remembering your bond and how you probably like her a lot more than you used to." By the end of her explanation, her cheeks glowed a bright red and she hid her face by looking down at her hands.

Teddy laughed outright, color rising in her own face. "Um," she said, "believe me, you don't have to worry. I'll leave you two alone."

Arizona nodded, still looking down in embarrassment, but she couldn't shake the feeling that now she was sharing the person she cared most about in the world with her best friend, and she wasn't sure how exactly she felt about that. Teddy meant a lot to Arizona, but Callie meant a lot to her too, and she didn't exactly want to share the vampire.

Teddy watched the Peds surgeon for a moment then suddenly dove for her and gave Arizona a tight hug. "I'm glad you made it through all that alive," she said, her voice nearly a whisper she was so choked with emotion. "Thank you for destroying him. No matter how it affects Callie, thank you."

Arizona hugged her friend back, ignoring the sniffles Teddy was trying to hide. She knew Teddy didn't like crying in front of others, so she figured it was best to just not draw attention to it.

Teddy backed away after a few moments, rubbing her eyes as if they bothered her, masking her movements to wipe away tears.

"You should rest," Teddy said. "Bailey said they fixed you the normal way."

"Why does everyone insist you rest when you get hospitalized?" Arizona demanded. "I never realized it until now, but we say that a _lot_."

Teddy laughed. "Just do it," she ordered. "I'll come by to see you later."

Arizona snuggled back down in her blankets, sighing softly as Teddy waved a goodbye, shutting the door behind her. The Peds surgeon was back to doing nothing.

She felt fine. She had no huge injuries from the attack from Mota, just three sets of bite marks on her neck from him and one set from Callie. Considering how most of Mota's victims had been brought in, she was lucky she had only needed blood and some bandages.

Shutting her eyes, she willed herself to go back to sleep. She couldn't remember ever having such trouble with it before-not even when she was little and didn't _want_to go to sleep.

She stared at the back of her eyelids for what felt like hours before finally giving up. Sighing, she opened her eyes and let out a horrified scream.

Leandro stood right next to her bed, sneering as he loomed over her.

"You're dead!" she shrieked as she launched herself off the bed in the opposite direction of the vampire. She staggered but caught herself and stood as straight as she could, trying to get away from the vampire.

He chuckled softly. "Of course I am, dear," he said. "So isn't Callie. And Erica, and April, and Addison. We're all dead."

"I killed you!" the blond said, close to tears. She had to relive the nightmare of Mota _again_? Wasn't once enough?

"You can't kill a dead thing," he said, smiling dangerously. He prowled around the end of the bed, moving to the side Arizona stood on. She tried to duck out of his way but he caught her with both hands on her shoulders and grinned at her. "That's just redundant, sweetie."

He drew her close to him and kissed her, his arms wrapping around her as she tried to fight him off. He was too strong for her and chuckled lightly when he pulled away, looking at her face curiously.

"No wonder my Calliope likes you so much," he teased. "You're feisty aren't you?" Pausing for a moment, he looked contemplative before saying, "Forgive me-_our_Calliope."

He kissed her again, this time not releasing her to allow her to breathe. She could feel herself growing weaker in his grasp, but she fought the whole time. No way was she going down without a fight.

"You exploded," she said when he broke the kiss. She was still struggling and trying to reason it out.

"Yes, I did," he murmured. "And it was a wholly unpleasant experience. Not one I'd like to repeat. Now if you'll hold still a moment?"

He plunged his teeth back into her neck and she cried out.

"Arizona!"

The voice was not Leandro's and Arizona's eyes snapped open. She was no longer standing in the grasp of a madman, but lying in her hospital bed. She winced in the bright light.

Standing over her, shaking her shoulders was Erica Hahn.

"Good, you're awake," she said. "What the _hell _were you dreaming about?"

"Why?" Arizona asked, pushing Erica's hand away. She appreciated that Erica had woken her up, but she didn't like being touched on or held by the shoulders. Not so soon after that dream.

"You were screaming in your sleep," Erica said. "Callie felt you and asked me to go see you. I made it here just before these guys." She indicated a few nurses who had apparently hurried in to see what was wrong but were now inching away with wary looks at the vampire.

"I was just having a nightmare," she said vaguely.

"Sounded like a really bad one." Erica's eyes were sympathetic.

"Leandro was in it," Arizona admitted. "It wasn't fun."

"Already having nightmares, are you?" the vampire said softly. "I don't envy you."

"Why didn't Callie come?" Arizona asked suddenly. The Latina had sent another when her human was in what seemed like trouble? That didn't seem like Callie.

"She's... Having some issues," Erica said, her expression grim.

"Well why doesn't she come see me?" Arizona asked. "I can help her! I should help her! She IS my vampire, or at least, I'm her human or however this stupid thing works. I want to be there for her like she's been for me. She should let me-"

"You staked her Maker," Erica said, interrupting the blond human. "You destroyed the person with whom she has the strongest connection. A Maker is the one with whom you share a connection that is even stronger than the connection to your own blood kin. A Maker and their progeny... It's something you will never understand if you are never turned."

Arizona felt sick to her stomach. "Is it a physical thing?" she asked. "Like, I staked him, but did she... Feel it? Did it hurt her?"

"It isn't like that," Erica said, as if talking to a particularly annoying and slow child. "It's an emotional bond, not physical. If you punch me, April won't feel it. But if you harm either of us and we are in distress, the other will feel it and desperately want to go to the other's aid. It's a strange almost-love only two vampires can know."

Arizona breathed a soft sigh of relief. At least Callie wasn't physically hurt by her actions. But then again, Erica had said it was a stronger bond than between parent and child... Arizona knew she would feel an emptiness in her if either of her parents died-she had felt one with Timothy and couldn't bear to think about losing a parent. If Callie felt anything like that...

"I killed her Maker and she doesn't want anything to do with me now," Arizona said dully.

"She obviously still cares," Erica said. Arizona could see that Erica couldn't quite understand why and suddenly felt overly protective and jealous, wanting to guard Callie from Erica. "She sent me up here. She begged me to come up and check on you. I guess she just needs a little time."

"Okay," the Peds surgeon said. "Okay. Do you think she'll be able to talk to me so I can explain?"

"I'd ask her," Erica said. A wicked gleam sparked through her eyes. "Though you'll probably have to text her or something."

Arizona frowned and nodded, not noticing the glint in Erica's eyes. She stared into space, wondering what she could do to make amends with the Latina. Now that she had gotten so close, she didn't want to be pushed away again. She liked Callie far too much for that.

"Really, you could have just ignored me and helped us capture him," Erica said thoughtfully. Arizona could tell she was delighted by the newfound gap between the vampire and her human. "She would have thanked you and we would have found SOMETHING to do with him."

"Will you just shut up?" Arizona demanded. "Whatever invitation you have to this room, I rescind it."

"That only works with your house, dear," Erica laughed.

Arizona sat ramrod straight. The tone of Erica's voice, the laughing, teasing tone, and the word 'dear' sent a shiver down Arizona's spine and the image of Leandro formed in her mind. She had to pinch herself to be brought back to reality.

"Well why don't you get out anyway?" Arizona suggested. "I kind of want to be alone right now."

"Well that's really too bad," Erica said, grinning. "You have at least one more guest of the vampiric nature who would like to see you. She's been asking to talk to you when you woke and I'm sure by now someone has told her you're awake."

Before Arizona could ask who it was, Erica had sped off, probably to find this vampire she spoke of. The blond human huffed and leaned back against her pillows, waiting for her next visitor.

The next vampire didn't keep her waiting for long. At a human speed, another blond walked in, but she looked much different than Erica. Her hair was cut short, just above her shoulders, and she wore enough make up that she looked like she almost had a human complexion. Her lips were bright red and drew attention away from her almost gaunt cheeks. Her dress was different too-instead of wearing jeans and other comfortable clothes, she had on a pinstripe business jacket with a matching skirt. The outfit made her look so much more severe than any other vampire Arizona had met so far. Even the Queen of Washington hadn't looked so official.

"Nan Flanagan," the woman said, "of the AVL. I heard of your adventures the last few nights. You sound like you've had some exciting times with vampires."

"You're the one on TV," Arizona said, pointing out the obvious. When Flanagan gave her a look as if to say 'duh,' she hurried on. "How d'you know what I've been doing? Who says I've been with vampires at all?"

"Please, stop with this childish act," Flanagan said, almost exasperated. "We both know you staked a vampire. According to human law, it isn't much, given that the amendments to grant vampires equal rights have yet to be added to your Constitution, but according to the Authority, it is a very severe crime."

"There's ANOTHER level in vampire hierarchy?" Arizona asked disbelievingly. "How many levels are there?"

"Normal vampires, sheriffs, monarchs, and the Authority," Flanagan explained quickly, "with the Magister on about the same level if not a little higher than the monarchs. Now, as you killed a vampire, many of our kind will be furious. There may be threats or even attempts on your life. According to the Authority, you have yet to even exist in their eyes until they decide once and for all what to do with you. Until then, you will be placed under protective services."

"I have protective services," Arizona said. "I have Callie, and I _have_killed a vampire before."

"We would prefer you do not kill another," Flanagan said, almost angrily. "You would get all up in arms about a vampire killing a human, yet you so easily kill one of us? That hardly seems fair."

"Leandro killed-"

"A vampire terrorist." The vampire waved her hand dismissively. "Not one of the normal ones. You don't kill all humans because of Hitler, now do you?" When Arizona was silent, she continued. "Our oldest vampires in our service will guard you when it is night time and you are not already in your apartment. Until it is decided what to do with you, you will remain under our protective services."

"Why are you protecting me if I killed one of you guys?" Arizona demanded.

"Because you killed someone who could easily have been a huge problem for us," the spokeswoman said. "Had word gotten out about him and that he was still out there, a war would certainly have broken out. He isn't the only one to feed on humans, and he won't be the last. Even if others don't kill their meal, it doesn't reflect well on them if one starts killing."

Arizona nodded. "Fine," she said. "Is that all? I want to sleep now."

Flanagan gave Arizona a brief, annoyed look, as if she was unhappy that a human was calling the shots in the conversation. "Yes," she said. "If you need me, here is my card." She handed Arizona a small business card with her information and moved to the door. "We can't technically thank you for taking care of this vampire until we know everything, but you did stop a killer who would have given us all a headache. Have a good rest of the night."

She left and Arizona realized that was all the thanks she would get from a vampire. She glanced at the business card for a moment before tossing it on her nightstand. She would deal with that later. For now, she just wanted to rest again.

She hadn't realized just how much effort conversations took until then, when she was recovering, tired, and very shaken from a terrifying ordeal. Maybe it was just because of all the unhappy circumstances that she was so tired now, but it took only about two minutes after she shut her eyes for her to fall into a deep sleep.


	14. Chapter 14 Seeing Things

**Author's Note:** Goodness gracious it's been a while! I'm sorry darlings, but life got a bit hectic. I work longer now (used to work 3 hours a day, now I work 8) and I went on vacation this weekend. Went to the Big Apple, saw a few shows (_Wicked_, _Memphis, and How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying_, all of which were phenomenal and you should really check out if you get the chance) and met a few Broadway actors (NO BIG, just Christopher Hanke from _How to Succeed_, three ensemble members of HtS, one other woman who played Miss LaRue, and not one, not two, but THREE cast members of _Wicked_). So I had a jam packed week. Managed to finish Chapter 14 in the hotel room and made sure to have it ready for when I got back here!

Because y'all were so patient, I have a little present at the end, and it starts with 'se' and ends with 'xy times' ;D

Also, I noticed that the link I tried to post a while ago for a True Blood roleplay didn't quite work, but if you'd like to check the site out, send me a PM and I'll give you the link there!

In other news, I'm going to be collaborating on a Calzona fic with rainbow4imagination. I'm writing the first chapter and we'll be figuring out everything as soon as she gets back from camp! It won't interfere with Darkness in Seattle though, so don't you worry!

Oh! And I got FANART for this! The lovely BoothandSquints did a cover-type thing for this fic! I lost my mind lol. Anyway, go to their Photobucket account at http:/s1215. photobucket. c o m/home/BoothandSquints/index to check it all out! There are a few different versions of it and I can't decide which I like best. I'm in love with them all ^^

* * *

><p>"Can't see you tonight. Maybe another night. I'm sorry."<p>

Even as she pressed send, she hated herself.

Callie had been avoiding the blond for a week and a half now. Actually, she had been avoiding her for 12 days and roughly 17 hours, but who was counting?

She sat at the bar in Nocturnal, eying the crowd. Erica had stopped by the bar stool the Latina was now frequenting a few times in the past 12 days, but only to offer condolences over Leandro or ask of Arizona. She always got a fake concerned look when Callie would say she didn't know how the human was doing, and then Erica would ask if everything was alright. Callie usually just answered with a gruff, "Fine," and took a swig of True Blood. She was actually learning what a deep hatred was, and it was all directed at True Blood.

Of course, the alternative to drink from or hate was Arizona, and Callie wasn't sure she could do either when it came to the blond.

Arizona had sent a text message at 7pm every night since her stay in the hospital. Though it was never the same wording, the gist was the same each night. "Are you ready to talk about what happened or do you want to wait?" And Arizona never put any pressure on the Latina, never complained when the answer was, "Maybe some other time," never went hunting for Callie to force her to listen.

But all that served to drive Callie insane even more. She had Arizona being sweet and understanding and the draw of the blond's company was still strong in Callie. Plus she could feel the sadness every time a text saying no reached the Peds surgeon. Occasionally, there was a flash of panic in the middle of the night that Callie longed to go to, but it passed quickly and she couldn't bring herself to go. Arizona had killed Callie's _maker_, and Callie felt a strange sort of hollowness in her because of it.

Leandro had captured her, turned her, and then abandoned her long ago, teaching her nothing about control and only about survival and bloodshed. He wasn't a particularly _good_ Maker, but he was _Callie's _Maker, and even a week and a half later she could quite comprehend that Leandro wasn't around. She felt a strange emptiness in the pit of her stomach, as if his death had taken a physical chunk from her.

"That your human?" The peppy voice of April interrupted her thoughts, bringing Callie out of her reverie. The young vampire indicated the cell phone Callie held.

"I see Erica has gotten bored of asking me about Arizona herself," Callie said tiredly. "What does she want to know?"

April looked confused. "She isn't here tonight," the young vampire said. "I was curious. I can leave you alone if you'd-"

"No, sorry," Callie said hastily. "It is Arizona. I just figured with you and Erica being so close and all, and you doing _everything_ she says without question or hesitance..."

"Are you calling me a brown-noser?" April asked. When Callie looked uneasy, the other vampire giggled. "I'm kidding! Calm down, I'm here of my own accord and I'm curious because I'm nosy, _not _because my Maker ordered me to talk to you or anything."

"I guess I was then," Callie said, daring a small smile. "It's just that Arizona took someone from me."

"Erica told me," the young vampire said knowingly. "Said your Maker died because of Arizona. I'm really sorry to hear that." April didn't just look sorry-she looked downright terrified at the very thought. "But Arizona is still Arizona. She isn't going to kill you, too. I'm sure she still really cares for you."

"It isn't that simple," Callie argued.

"I know it isn't," April said. "But the way Erica described it, I thought you and Leandro didn't talk. She said something about how you weren't all that close anymore. He released you by abandoning you. Besides, wouldn't he just go on killing humans? That would be tough on the rest of us to say the least."

"That is true," Callie said hesitantly. It sounded so much worse when it was said out loud. She could make excuses for his abandoning her when it was in her head, but what could she say about being abandoned that would show the person she spoke to that she wasn't an abandoned child wishing her father would come home, but a sane adult who had a weird feeling of emptiness? "But he was my Maker..." She left out how sickened she was by his brutal treatment of humans.

"He wasn't a very nice one, now was he?" April said rather shrewdly. "And staying away from the person you care about isn't going to bring him back or make you happy, so I saw stop moping around a vampire bar, ignoring the blood bags and drinking True Blood, and go back to that woman and have a real meal."

"She isn't just food," Callie countered.

"Then go have great sex," April said, rolling her eyes.

"She isn't just sex either," Callie said, sure she would be blushing if she could.

April looked a little more than lost. "Well..." she said. "Go do whatever it is you two do then."

Callie nodded slowly. She had already told Arizona she wouldn't be coming over, but she had a feeling she would lose her nerve if she waited. Quickly, she sent a text asking if the blond was still awake before looking back up at April.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I love my Maker," April said. "My Maker loves you. Call it jealousy, but I'd rather you get the hell away from our bar while she does."

Callie laughed and April giggled lightly before walking away. So April was a supportive, nice vampire when it ended up benefiting her. How sweet.

Within moments of April leaving, Callie's phone was buzzing with a new text message. She saw it was Arizona and couldn't help the small smile that leaked onto her face as she realized that the blond must have been eager to get everything cleared away if she responded so quickly.

"Yeah, I'm awake. You alright?"

"Fine. Think I'm ready to talk. That okay?"

"Totally okay. Come over when you can."

Taking a deep breath, Callie downed the last of her True Blood, wincing at the taste before speeding off into the night in the direction of Arizona's apartment.

* * *

><p>Nervously, almost hesitantly, Callie made her way up the stairs. She moved at a human pace as she walked, not entirely sure that she was ready to see Arizona again. It had been a while but Arizona was understanding-she would get it if Callie felt she couldn't do it, right?<p>

'_No_,' she thought, steeling herself. _'You survived through almost a dozen wars or conflicts involving the United States alone. You aren't going to wimp out on seeing a blond Pediatric surgeon who can't weigh more than a hundred thirty pounds_.'

Finally, she found herself approaching the apartment. She felt her steps get heavier, but she managed to reach the door and knock before she could wimp out any further.

Within a second, the door was open. Callie was about to be excited about seeing the blond again when she found herself face to face with a vampire in all black.

"Who the hell are you?" the Latina blurted out.

"Ms. Robbins' guard," the man replied stoically. "Calliope Torres, correct?"

"Yes," the Latina said slowly. "I'm allowed in, right?"

"You are." He stepped aside, letting the raven-haired vampire through.

She saw Arizona standing up next to the couch, as if she had stood as soon as she heard the knock. Callie could see the excitement in Arizona's eyes and feel her happiness, but there was also a guarded quality to her, as if she wasn't sure how this would end.

"Calliope," she said softly. "I'm glad you came." She sounded unsure and worried, but then suddenly her face broke into a grin. "I haven't seen any vampires but this dude for so long," she said, indicating the guy in black who looked annoyed at being talked about like he wasn't in the room.

Callie laughed. "Sorry," she said. "Why _is_ he here anyway?"

"Nan Flanagan came and saw me in the hospital," the blond said. "She told me he's here to protect me in case a vampire attacks me for killing Le-" She cut herself off, her eyes wide as she looked at Callie.

Something about that seemed very odd to Callie. She disregarded the bit about Leandro but thought instead about Flanagan having a guard for Arizona. The only vampire with a grudge would be Callie, and she was too elated at seeing the blond to hurt her. Unless he had turned others of course. But Callie could protect Arizona well enough.

Realizing she had been lost in thought and staring into space, she met Arizona's gaze again.

"It's okay," she said, not sure that it actually was but saying it anyway.

"Are you sure?" Arizona asked worriedly.

Callie wanted to nod, but even as her chin descended she changed her mind, shaking her head once. "No," she said. "I'm not sure. I mean, there isn't anything I can do, right?"

"Well I'd be fine if you decided you never wanted to see me again," Arizona said softly.

Callie could feel how much those words tore at Arizona's heart, how much pain it took for her to even say it. Even without feeling Arizona's unhappiness, Callie couldn't stand the thought. She knew she would be miserable without the blond. Arizona had opened up a new world to the vampire, showed Callie that love could be beautiful between any two people.

The thought momentarily froze Callie. Had she really just used the word love? Even kept just to herself, she knew it was a huge leap forward. But she wasn't sure if she meant it in the general sense, like any two people could love, or if she meant it in the sense that she loved Arizona. She certainly felt drawn to the young woman in a way she never had before.

Was it love she felt? Was that what it felt like? April had spoken of love earlier. She was in love with Erica, and Erica was in love with Callie. Thinking about the loyalty and dogged determination to make the object of their desire happy that both women showed in regards to their love, Callie sized Arizona up for a moment. What did she want for Arizona?

The answer came to her in a millisecond.

Happiness.

She moved towards the blond and pulled her into a tight hug. "Never, _ever_ think I would abandon you like that," Callie murmured quietly. "I won't do that to you even if I live to be a thousand years old." She kissed the blond's temple as she held her, wondering if she would be able to let go now that she had taken hold.

She could feel the blond relaxing in her arms, all tension seeming to leak out of her with that assurance.

"I hadn't seen him in over a century," Callie said. "He doesn't matter anymore."

"But that sound you made when he died..." Callie felt a shiver pass through Arizona.

"It's a strong bond," Callie said, her voice hollow despite her intentions to keep it level. She didn't explain further. How could she? It was too strong and too strange of a connection to be put to words.

When Leandro had left her, he had just disappeared. He hadn't said anything before hand, he hadn't given any hints that he was leaving, he had just left. He hadn't said anything to release her either.

A vampire stayed with their Maker until the death of either or until the Maker released their progeny, freeing them from having to obey the Maker. Leandro had never told Callie he was releasing her. He still had that power over her. He still kept the bond and connection so that they were truly linked.

Which was why she had screamed when he had been killed. She couldn't quite put to words how it felt other than a tearing. If she had a soul, it had been torn when he had died. He had ripped a piece of her right out of her being. The feeling was so physical and yet so bizarrely not physical she couldn't help but scream when it had happened.

"Don't bring it up again," Callie decided softly. "We won't talk about it unless we really have to." Callie couldn't bear to think on it for very much longer anyway.

"But I have a few questions about all that," Arizona said slowly, pulling out of Callie's grasp. When the Latina was quiet for a moment, the blond took that as the 'go ahead'. "Well first off, how did Erica get there just in time?"

"I asked her that and she said she got my messages just in time," Callie said. "She was there in two minutes if you can believe it."

"Okay," the blond murmured. She paused for a long moment and Callie waited, not sure she wanted to hear the next question. The way Arizona was thinking on it, as if trying to figure out the way to phrase it, made Callie think it wasn't going to be the most comfortable subject. "Now, I'm not blaming you or mad at you or anything but... You took a while to show up..."

Callie winced. "Yes," she said. "I did." She gave a soft sigh and moved to sit on the couch while Arizona sat with her. "I was confused, to be completely honest. I felt your fear, but I felt I was in close proximity of my Maker. He called me and I felt where he was, but it didn't make sense, because that was where I was getting all the horrible feelings from you."

"Makers can call the vampires they turned?"

"Yes, they can. It's like a shiver runs through your whole body and you can easily find them. Leandro called me soon after I think he found you. I can only assume he smelled me on you-he knew me long enough, and to be honest, he and I had a few sexual encounters, wherein he may have picked up that particular smell. I'm willing to bet that was why he called me." It was the only reason Callie could think of for him to call her while feeding. "Anyway, the two signals were so close, I got confused. When I actually looked, I was shocked and torn and couldn't decide what to do. It was only when you called for me that I snapped out of it."

"Oh," the blond murmured.

"Are you angry with me for that?" Callie asked softly. She felt like how she had when she was a child, talking to her tutor, who had demanded her respect until she had begun to run away from him as a teenager. She realized she was afraid of the answer and almost laughed at the strangeness of the situation. Arizona had killed Callie's Maker, but Callie was the one who was worried _Arizona _was upset.

"No," Arizona said quickly, taking Callie's hand in her own as if to comfort her. "No, I'm not angry. You did end up saving me. Bailey told me you brought me to Seattle Grace. Besides that, you turned up and helped. I hurt you."

"No, you didn't," Callie said. "Well you did momentarily, but it wasn't so bad after a minute. It'll take getting used to, but I'd rather have you safe than the man who abandoned me a century and a half ago roaming the streets and killing humans."

Arizona looked unsure and Callie smiled. "Let's just agree that we both might have done some things we wish we had done differently and move on," she suggested.

The blond smiled. "That sounds good to me," she said.

And with that, she lifted Callie's arm and pulled it around herself, snuggling into the Latina's side. Callie wrapped both arms around her and pulled the blond into her lap a little more.

"I missed you," Arizona said softly.

"I missed you, too," Callie murmured, kissing the top of the blond head. She ran her fingers through the human's hair, gently pulling the knots out as she combed through it. She couldn't imagine how hair could be so smooth and soft yet still keep the most perfect shapes. When Arizona wanted it wavy, it was wavy. When she wanted it straight, it was perfectly straight. It was miraculous to the Latina.

"I've been sulking in Nocturnal for the past week and a half," the vampire admitted with a small grin after a moment of silence.

"I've been at the hospital as much as possible," Arizona said, smiling blissfully as Callie finger-combed her hair. Gazing down at the blond, Callie saw when her brow furrowed. "Wait, you were at Nocturnal?"

"Yeah," Callie said, pausing in her ministrations. "Why?"

"Erica's there," Arizona said. "And fangbangers."

"So?"

"So you didn't..." Arizona blushed furiously. "You know..."

Callie hid her grin and feigned stupidity. "Know what?" she asked, keeping her voice confused.

"You didn't bite or sleep with anyone, did you?" Arizona blurted out.

"Of course not!" Callie said. "Why would I?"

"Because they're there and you didn't want to see me," Arizona said, comforted by Callie's answer.

"Arizona, even if you told me you never wanted to see me again, I don't think I'd be able to stay away for good," Callie said, swiping a finger over the blond's nose playfully. "A few days of needing to think aren't going to send me into the arms of a fangbanger or Erica Hahn."

"But you were mad at me," the blond pouted.

"Not mad," the vampire said. "Confused. I didn't know how to feel. But then April helped me figure things out and it all clicked; Leandro was horrible to me, and you saved people by destroying him. He would have killed you and then others. He wasn't worth that heartache."

"Remind me to thank April," Arizona murmured.

Callie watched at the blond wriggled out of her grasp, then straddled the Latina's lap. Callie couldn't help but smile when Arizona's lips crashed down on her own.

"Um," the guard said, clearing his throat as he stood awkwardly in the kitchenette.

"Get out," Arizona said, breaking contact with Callie to order the guard out. "And shut the door on your way."

The Latina couldn't help but grin as an invisible force pushed the vampire in black out of the apartment and the door slammed behind him. She wasn't able to sneer after him for long while Arizona reclaimed her lips in another kiss.

After a week and a half, Callie was more than eager to be with Arizona like this.

"What's this?" she murmured when Arizona stopped to breathe.

"I missed you," Arizona said softly.

"You sure it isn't because I've been around Erica the past week and a half?" Callie teased.

"That might have something to do with it," Arizona giggled. "Remember, I'm yours and you're mine. You claimed me one way, so I'm claiming you one way I know how." She paused for a moment, feigning a serious demeanor before letting a smile sneak back onto her face. "But I did also miss you."

Callie chuckled softly and they kissed again, soft and sweet. The vampire slipped her tongue along the blond's lower lip, asking for entrance which the blond granted immediately, wrapping her arms around the Latina's neck and pulling her closer.

Callie's hands ghosted up Arizona's sides, one hand sliding beneath her shirt while the other went up to cup her cheek. They kissed until Arizona couldn't breathe, and when they parted, Callie took the opportunity to yank her lover's shirt over her head, revealing a lacy pink bra. Callie growled in approval before Arizona captured her mouth again.

Callie broke the kiss and began blazing a trail down Arizona's neck towards her chest. Just before reaching the blond's clavicle, she felt her fangs drop down and gently nipped at Arizona's flesh, not breaking the skin but leaving small marks.

Callie was confused when the noise she heard was not a gasp of pleasure but a yelp of fear, and Arizona was suddenly off her lap, tumbling onto the floor. She stared up at Callie, her eyes wide and her pupils dilated in panic, her chest heaving.

There was a pounding at the door and the two women broke eye contact to glance at it as the guard shouted for them to let him in. Arizona scurried to her feet and ran to the door, flinging it open.

"What did she do?" he demanded. "Let me in so I can get her."

Arizona gestured to her half naked torso. "Do I look hurt?" she demanded, though Callie could still feel the panic rolling off the blond in waves. "No. I'm fine. We're fine. So you can stop listening while I have sex with my girlfriend!"

She shut the door again, ignoring his protests and moving back towards Callie.

"What happened?" Callie asked. She noticed Arizona sat a little farther away than she normally would have.

"Nothing," Arizona replied. She seemed to collect herself for a moment before she met Callie's gaze again with a shaky smile. "Now, where were we?"

When she tried to engage Callie again, the vampire refused, turning away. "What happened?" she repeated.

"I've just been having nightmares," Arizona said. "It's fine."

"You freaked out during foreplay," Callie said. "I hardly think it's fine."

Arizona sat back, looking frustrated and upset. "Well, I just..." she began, trailing off, unhappy with being made to tell this bit of information. "I keep having nightmares about your Maker."

"Did you fall asleep during foreplay?" Callie asked, confused and a little surprised. Arizona hadn't seemed to be asleep.

"No!" Arizona said quickly. "No! I guess I kind of had a... Hallucination or something. It's fine now though."

"What did you see?" Callie asked, not willing to accept 'fine'. "Was it something I did?"

"Leandro, okay?" Arizona said, almost exasperated. "I saw Leandro instead of you. When you bit my neck just then. But it passed. I'm fine now."

"Arizona," Callie said softly. "Isn't this some sort of mental thing? Post traumatic stress or something?"

"Yes, but I can handle it," the blond said stubbornly.

"You yelled during _foreplay_," Callie said, still stressing the activity the blond had interrupted. That activity was supposed to make a person happy, nor panic. "And not in the good way."

"I'll get over it."

"You will because you're going to therapy." Callie's tone left no room for argument, and Arizona stared, shocked by the idea.

"Why the hell should I do that?" she demanded.

"Because I want you to be happy and healthy," Callie said. "I don't want you freaking out every time my fangs drop. Which happens a lot by the way."

"You just want someone to drink from," Arizona said, though Callie could sense she didn't even believe what she was saying.

Still, Callie was hurt by the idea. She shook her head slowly, took Arizona by the back of the neck and gently pulled her forward into a passionate kiss. The Latina tried to put all the want and need and _love_she felt toward the blond into that one action, and from the way Arizona seemed to melt in her arms, she assumed she at least understood a little of it.

Finally, after what felt like hours of walking safely in the beautiful sun, Callie broke the kiss.

"I will never drink from you again if that is what it takes to prove to you that I do not want you for just that reason," Callie vowed. "I'll just spend the rest of my time on earth protecting you and making you happy."

Arizona stared at Callie for a very long moment, her face a mix of emotions that Callie couldn't quite figure out.

Suddenly, a small smile crept onto the blond's face and her expression softened. "I love you," she said, her voice soft but happy.

Callie stared back. "You do?" she murmured. She could hear the surprise in her own voice, the shock at ever hearing something like that from someone so beautiful and so amazingly alive.

"I do," the blond said without hesitating, giving the tiniest of nods.

A smile leaked back onto Callie's face. "I love you, too."

Callie's world spun. Those three words were like pure salvation, how Callie always pictured heaven to be like-warmth, happiness, comfort, all enveloping her in one of the best feelings known to sentient beings: love. She couldn't imagine anything being more wonderful than the feeling she felt, sitting so close to the woman who had just professed her love for the Latina and who Callie couldn't remember happiness without.

Their lips met once more and Arizona slid back into Callie's lap. The vampire cradled the blond for a moment while they wrapped their arms around each other once more. Callie was happy to keep it to kissing, despite Arizona's still bare skin rubbing against her, but the blond seemed to have other ideas now.

Arizona rose and pulled at Callie's shirt. When the Latina simply waited, a small mischievous grin on her face, the blond let out an annoyed hiss. Obediently, Callie raised her arms and Arizona pulled the top off.

The blond lowered herself to the floor and knelt before her lover, placing soft kisses on Callie's stomach, inching upwards and finally reaching her chest. She ignored the black lace bra and skipped over it to the vampire's bare skin above the bra, ignoring the soft whine from the Latina.

Callie's head was thrown back in ecstasy as Arizona placed searing kisses all along her body, nipping the bare skin lightly enough she didn't hurt the vampire but hard enough to leave a small mark. Callie almost wished that her body wouldn't heal so quickly, so tomorrow she would remember the blond's ministrations from the hickies that were appearing and disappearing before Arizona's very eyes.

Callie let out soft groans of appreciation as Arizona finally made her way down again, biting her flesh and then licking and kissing the spot to soothe it. She could feel hands at her pants and wanted desperately to move things along, but Arizona's hand lightly smacked Callie's away. The idea that Arizona wanted to be in charge sent a delighted shiver down Callie's spine.

The delight soon turned to agony as Arizona moved as slowly as she possibly could. Callie whined and looked down at the blond who smirked back up at her.

"Arizona," she hissed through clenched teeth.

"What is it, Calliope?" the blond asked, her voice deeper with lust and her eyes batting innocently. "Is there something wrong?"

"I-" Callie couldn't even truly begin her sentence because the blond lightly dragged her fingers along the seam of Callie's pants, just along the vampire's most sensitive parts. The Latina let out a strangled moan, suddenly hoping the guard had taken Arizona's order and had stopped listening in on them.

"If you don't tell me what's wrong, I can't help you, Calliope," Arizona teased.

Once more, when Callie tried to speak, Arizona repeated the action, adding a little more pressure this time. Callie was nearly on the verge of tears with frustration as she cried out in ecstasy.

"What was that?" Arizona asked. "You have to tell me what it is."

Before the blond could make another move, Callie almost shouted, "Just fuck me already!"

Arizona looked surprised and delighted but immediately stopped playing games and yanked the pants away, panties included. She tossed them behind her and then wrapped her arms around Callie's thighs, pulling the vampire to the edge of the couch.

Holding the Latina in place by her thighs, Arizona could see and smell just how ready for her Callie was, and Callie could see the pure desire in Arizona's eyes as she eyed her prize.

The blond slowly lowered her head to Callie's heated core and gently flicked out her tongue, the tip of her tongue just barely grazing Callie's clit.

Callie let out a moan and she felt another flick, then another, and another. Suddenly it wasn't just the tip of the blond's tongue, but more, and she near screamed when Arizona parted Callie's lips with her fingers and buried her face deep in Callie's center.

The vampire couldn't help the moans and whines she emitted as Arizona slowly worked her over, the blond's tongue pulsing in and out of her body. Just when Callie thought it couldn't get any more amazing, Arizona's finger brushed Callie's clit, sending a shock through her. The only thing that kept her from thrusting her hips up was Arizona's surprisingly tight grip on her thighs.

The feeling growing in Callie was different than the one she had felt when Arizona had been the recipient of the attentions. This feeling was less urgent and more pleasurable. They weren't saying a potential good bye-they were saying 'I love you'.

Or at least Arizona was. Callie could barely think in complete sentences. She would have said those words again had she been able to, but as it was, each noise from her mouth was either a strangled moan or a cry of delight.

She felt it building inside of her, Arizona's tongue and finger moving faster and faster, as if she understood Callie was so close she could almost taste it.

Suddenly, the Latina's body went rigid and she trembled, her head flying back into the pillows and her whole body arching as her fingers dug her nails into the couch hard enough to tear the fabric the tiniest bit. She let out a strangled, "_Arizona_!" as she saw white and then fell back down to lie on the couch.

The blond gently removed herself from the Latina, giving her a few soft licks as she came down from her orgasm. Callie didn't give her time to move any farther before she pulled the blond up and kissed her, tasting herself on the surgeon's lips.

When they parted, Arizona was smiling as blissfully as Callie was, who could barely move now. When she finally opened her eyes and looked at Arizona, she quirked an eyebrow.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked curiously.

"The look on your face," Arizona said. "It's... Awesome." She got fully back up on the couch and snuggled against the Latina, tracing circles around her belly button, delighting in the shivers her touch caused.

Callie laughed and pulled her closer. Suddenly realizing that Arizona was still mostly dressed with the exception of her shirt, and that she, Callie, was naked but for a bra, Callie frowned the slightest bit. She had just gotten off but Arizona hadn't. And besides that, Callie wanted more of the blond's flesh. Sure, that was a little greedy, but she didn't find it fair Arizona could look at almost all of Callie, but Callie couldn't look at even half of Arizona.

"You're very dressed," she said bluntly.

The blond giggled. "I am," she said. "Does it bother you?"

Callie didn't give her time to think before she had the blond pinned beneath her and her clothes huddled in a pile on the floor. She beamed down at Arizona who didn't quite understand what was going on, only that she was somehow naked and trapped.

"What the-"

"Shhh," Callie whispered, grinning mischievously, delighting in those moments her vampire speed. She removed her own bra for good measure. "Your turn."

She immediately ran her fingers over the blond's wet folds, finding that she had been almost as turned on by Callie getting off as Callie had been.

Arizona gasped beneath her, moaning and writhing as she strained for more contact. Callie obliged, pressing a little harder into her before finally slipping two fingers into Arizona. She slowly began to thrust them in and out until Arizona whined in desperation for more. She lifted her thumb so it would brush against the blond's clit every time she thrust her fingers in and the blond shuddered with pleasure.

"Oh Calliope," Arizona murmured, her hands sliding up and down her own naked torso while Callie watched.

Deciding to try something, Callie gently curled her fingers inside of her lover. Arizona's gasping moan of pleasure gave the vampire incentive to continue that, keeping her thumb on the blond's swollen clit, rubbing in circles.

With Callie hitting both of Arizona's most sensitive spots, it didn't take long before the blond's back arched and she cried out the Latina's name in a breathy groan, and for the bond between them to send Callie spiraling over the edge once more. Slowing her movements, Callie placed a few soft kisses on Arizona's stomach and chest as both women came back down from their orgasm. Callie could honestly say that for the first time in over four hundred years, she was almost breathless with lust and love for this woman.

"Whatever that was," Arizona panted, "we're doing that again soon."

"How about now?" Callie grinned.

"How about you let me get my breath back before you do that again?" Arizona shot back, though she smiled at Callie. She reached one hand up and wrapped it around Callie's neck, pulling her down for a kiss before letting her whole body relax on the couch. "I think I could pass out right here."

"It would be nice to fall asleep next to you," Callie said softly.

"It would be..."

Getting to her feet despite Arizona's protesting noise, Callie changed the blond's tune by lifting her in her arms, carrying her to the bedroom and depositing her gently on the bed. She climbed in next to the blond before she could say anything and, situating them both under the covers, pulled Arizona close.

She heard a happy sigh and the surgeon took the vampire's hand, pulling it around her body to hold the caramel colored hand close to her heart. The vampire didn't object.

It didn't take long for Callie to realize that Arizona had fallen asleep, but Callie didn't move from her spot. She liked being this close to her lover, not even a single layer clothing between them.

Not tired herself, Callie replayed the night's events. She was surprised to find she was glad she talked to Kepner. Normally the experience was strange and awkward. But that night it had ended incredibly well.

The initial moments with Arizona had been unpleasant, but the blond had seemed so happy to see her that Callie wouldn't have been able to be upset if she had tried. Admittedly, the excitement had been dulled for a moment during the blond's panic attack, but it had still ended up the way they had wanted it to.

Suddenly remembering Arizona's shouts at the guard when he thought she was being attacked, she realized that Arizona had used the word "girlfriend" in reference to Callie.

Whereas weeks ago Callie would have cringed away from the very idea, she now smiled as she thought of it. Arizona was wonderful, and they did love each other. Why shouldn't they be girlfriends?

Letting out an unnecessary but happy sigh, Callie closed her eyes and squeezed the blond lightly in her arms, not tired but perfectly content to lay there and watch Arizona sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Fun sexy times? ;D But uh oh, our Arizona's havin' some issues with what she's done D: Shall we see where this goes? Chapter 15 should be done soon! So don't you worry, my ducks!


	15. Chapter 15 Visions and New Friends

**Author's Note: **Well. S'been a while, hasn't it?

Okay, so there's really no reason for me to have disappeared for as long as I did, and for that I'm sorry. A bunch of you have reviewed asking for this to come back and I have no excuse for why it took so long for this to come up, other than I had no idea what I was doing with it. I literally just came up with a point A and a point B, but I hadn't filled anything in between those two points, and I had no idea what to write. I don't want to just shove a shitty chapter down your throats-not that the others are perfect, but they're halfway decent I think.

Anyway, I've had (ample) time to think about this thing, and I've come up with a few points between A and B to fill in and make everything make sense (I hope). I'm hoping that this will continue to make you guys as happy as it's made you before.

And I really have to thank all of you for your patience and continued support. Even though this has been on the back burner for a long time, I still got a lot of very kind reviews saying that this was an enjoyable story and that you wanted to see more of it.

This chapter isn't really a whole lot of exciting. It's mostly just building things for later. Hope you guys like it :3

* * *

><p>Waking up the next morning, Arizona was delighted to find Callie lying next to her. Admittedly it was a little unnerving seeing her looking so dead. What little color she had was gone and there being no signs of breathing. But at least Arizona wasn't waking up alone.<p>

For a moment, the blond watched the vampire, who was facing her, on her side, her mouth hanging open the slightest bit. It made her look a little bit adorable-not like a frightening vampire at all.

Sighing, she got out of bed, going to the bathroom just off her bedroom. She kept her shower quick and dried off, wrapping her hair in a towel, pulling on a bathrobe as she went to the mirror to put on a little make up.

Leaving the bathroom, she wandered to her dresser, looking for something nice to wear. She usually changed into scrubs when she got to the hospital, but she liked to at least look nice walking in. She found a pair of tan slacks and a blue button down, and then dug for a bra and underwear. Glancing back at Callie, she remembered how the vampire seemed to like the pink bra from the night before and smirked, already planning on surprising her that night with another round.

She watched as the vampire in her bed suddenly shot up, staring straight at her. To her horror, she recognized Leandro where Callie had been just moments before.

"Good morning, dear," he sneered.

"You're not real," Arizona said, clutching her clothes before her and keeping her bathrobe tight against her. Even with the fuzzy bathrobe, she still felt extremely vulnerable, just out of the shower. "You're dead and it's morning and you're just my mind playing tricks on me."

"But what a fun trick it is," he said, getting up from the bed. She saw he was naked as he slithered out of the bed and advanced on her.

She squeezed her eyes tight, clutching her robes to herself, bracing herself for the attack she believed was imminent.

"Arizona? Arizona!"

Breathing a soft sigh of relief at the voice, she peeked open her eyes, finding Callie standing before her instead of Leandro. In the dim light of the bedroom, with the only light being the dawn light leaking through beneath the door to the living room, she could see Callie was keeping away from even the tiniest hint of light on the floor.

Without hesitating, Arizona threw herself toward Callie, pushing her down on the bed away from the light and then curling into her arms as the Latina began to stroke her head gently and murmur softly in her ear.

"I keep seeing him in you," Arizona whispered, tears leaking out in relief. "When I let my guard down he comes back."

"It's okay," Callie murmured. "We can get over it all. I promise you we can. It'll be easy."

Arizona let herself be coddled for a little bit, letting herself cry, not caring that her make up was now running down her face. "What if he doesn't go away?" she asked, her voice fearful.

"He will," Callie said assuredly. "And if he comes back again, I'll be here for you. You know I will." Arizona noticed her speech was a little slower than usual, as if it took a great deal of effort to speak.

Arizona nodded slowly, straightening and looking at Callie. She saw a trickle of blood coming from the vampire's ear and her eyes widened.

"You're bleeding!" she exclaimed, pointing out the obvious.

"The bleeds," Callie said, waving her hand dismissively. "When we don't sleep during the day we get the bleeds. It is not pleasant, but your fear woke me and I refuse to let you be scared when I can comfort you."

Arizona gently wiped the blood away from the Latina's jaw where it had trickled down to and pushed her back down on the bed.

"Thank you, Calliope," she murmured, "but I can handle it from now on. Please just, go back to sleep so you don't have to bleed any more. Besides, I have to open the door."

Callie nodded slowly. "You'll be okay without me?" she asked, her worry clear in her eyes, though Arizona could see it was worry for her and not for the blood that continued to leak out of her ear.

Arizona nodded as she pulled on her clothes, slowly, not wanting to leave Callie. "I will be," she said, though her voice showed her insecurity.

"See the therapist in your hospital," Callie said, getting under the covers as she prepared for Arizona to finish dressing and open the door. "Whoever they are, it's their job to help."

Arizona nodded, though she wasn't thrilled with having to go see Dr. Wyatt. It was better than Callie glamouring her into it anyway.

She pulled up her pants and buttoned them, completing her outfit as she nodded in assent.

"How do I look?" she asked the vampire, wanting to get off the subject.

"Better without your clothes," Callie said, "but I suppose for going to work it will do."

Arizona grinned and approached the bed, leaning down to kiss Callie on the lips.

She had to force herself to pull away.

"I'll see you tonight," she murmured. "If I don't get back in time to meet him at the doorway, tell that guard he's invited back in if you can do that type of thing."

Callie nodded and twiddled her fingers in good bye before ducking beneath the covers.

Arizona opened and slipped out of the door, shutting it quickly behind her. She didn't think that the cover was thin enough to let the light in, but she didn't want to risk anything. The conversation from last night about love had suddenly fired up an extremely protective side of her, and Arizona wanted to ensure Callie would come to no harm no matter what happened.

Grabbing her keys from the bowl near the door she kept them in, she hurried out of her apartment, making her way to the hospital.

"Now, you believe you are suffering from post-traumatic stress or something similar?" The older woman looked over the top of a notepad she held before her.

"I don't know," Arizona said meekly. "I don't know enough about the mind to diagnose it. I just keep seeing this one face, and it scares me."

"And who's face is that?" Dr. Wyatt asked.

"My girlfriend's Maker," Arizona answered. She saw how the woman's eyebrows shot up and her pencil scribbled across the page but ignored that, staring at her almost defiantly.

"I see," the psychologist said. "How long as this been happening?"

"Since I staked him," Arizona said. "A little less than two weeks. Every few hours, I see his face on someone else's body. I saw him on Callie's face twice."

"And Callie is his progeny? Your girlfriend?"

Arizona nodded. "And we were getting intimate, but when her fangs dropped I panicked, saw his face, and couldn't deal with it," she said.

"Now what happened with your girlfriend's Maker?" Dr. Wyatt asked.

"He was attacking and in some cases murdering women here in Seattle," the blond said. "We went after him and I staked him. He managed to bite me before I did though, and he wouldn't let me go, no matter how hard I struggled."

"It's very clear to me that the thought of being bitten again frightens you," Dr. Wyatt said. "And perhaps the thought of your girlfriend being so close to this attacker that you fended off makes you wonder if she'll hurt you."

"But she won't," Arizona protested. "She's a great vampire, and she's kind to me. She promised not to bite me ever again if I don't want her to."

"Hmm," the psychologist murmured. She chewed on her pencil for a moment before writing down a few more short things. "What have you been doing since this attack?"

"Working," Arizona said. "Avoiding and then making up with Callie. Eating and sleeping. Not much else."

"I see..." She paused for a long moment, staring at her notes while Arizona waited. Finally, Wyatt continued with, "What's stressing you out right now?"

"Other than patients?" Arizona said. When Wyatt nodded, she hesitated. How in depth would she be able to get with the whole vampire thing? Remembering the whole bit about doctor-patient confidentiality, she decided to go for it. "You know that Nan Flanagan? Well she's a big shot with the AVL and everything, and she said I have to have a guard after killing Leandro because she doesn't want a vampire coming after me. But he's just always there and it's obnoxious because at night I'm trying to sleep, but I've got this random vampire in my apartment just pacing or sitting on my couch. And I like being safe, I do, but why does he have to be in my apartment? He's just there, and it freaks me out because I don't trust him. How do I know he won't attack me?"

Dr. Wyatt listened without speaking, nodding, or really moving at all. She stared over the top of her notepad, her pencil hanging in the air just above the paper. Clearly she had never heard anything like that before.

"You should keep someone you trust around," Wyatt finally said. "Make sure your girlfriend is present when this guard is. If you don't trust him that much, make sure you're protected. Stress can cause hallucinations, so perhaps the stress of this guard is causing some of them. Sleep deprivation causes them as well, so it may be that, too."

"So it isn't PTSD?" Arizona asked.

"I can't be sure just yet," Wyatt said. "But there is a definite possibility. If we talk more, I can get to the bottom of it."

"So I have to set up another appointment?" Arizona asked, a little annoyed.

"Yes, you do," Wyatt said. "If you want to get to the bottom of this at least."

"Fine," Arizona said. "I'll figure out what works. And you probably shouldn't go talking to people about the inner workings of vampire stuff-they probably wouldn't appreciate that."

"I'll see you soon Miss Robbins."

Leaving the psychologist's office, Arizona let out a soft sigh. So much for getting answers. Having Callie around wouldn't be bad, but what if Leandro's face appeared again? Arizona detested the idea that the woman she loved was the cause of such unhappiness.

Of course, she was also quite an amazing creature. Callie made Arizona feel safe, comfortable, made her smile and laugh, made her feel things physically and emotionally she was sure she had never felt before.

"So there's a little bit of bad," Arizona murmured to herself as she made her way to and got on the elevator. "Every relationship has a little bit of bad."

"Talking to yourself, Blondie?" Mark asked, leaning against the back wall of the elevator with his arms crossed.

"Actually yes," Arizona said, a little startled by his sudden appearance. "Have a problem, Sloan?"

"Nah, you just might wanna keep it down with that around parents. They might worry you're a nutter."

"Thanks," she said drily. "I'll take that into consideration."

There were a few moments of silence before Mark spoke up again.

"So are you and that vampire still together?" he asked curiously.

"We are," Arizona said. "She's my girlfriend now."

Mark looked befuddled. "I thought she flipped when you sprang that on her last time," he said.

Arizona spun to face him, her eyes wide. "Who told you that?"

"Teddy of course," he said. "What, you think she isn't a gossip? This is Seattle Grace."

Arizona _had_ noticed the hospital had a bit of a problem with gossiping.

"She did," the Peds surgeon said, "but she didn't say anything this time."

"So you talked about it then?"

"Well no, I kind of just said it," she said. "But she didn't say anything bad about it." She said the last part mostly to try and convince herself.

"Interesting..." the plastic surgeon murmured in a tone that made Arizona want to slap him. There was a lot stacking up against her relationship with Callie all of a sudden. Her own nightmares, talking without thinking, the fact that they could really only be together for a few hours before one or the other had to sleep, the fact that privacy was now almost completely out of the question with Arizona's guard...

"She didn't say anything about it," Arizona said firmly. "And I can just talk to her tonight, see what she thinks, and then I can show you how wrong you are."

"Sounds good to me," Mark said. "Does this mean I get to meet her again?"

"She isn't an animal in a zoo, Mark," Arizona said, a little annoyed. The idea he saw Callie as a sort of treat bothered her. Calliope was hers, and Mark's desire to even see her set Arizona on her guard.

"I know that," he said defensively, "I just thought she was cool last time I met her."

"Because she flirted with you," the blond guessed.

"Now that's unfair," he said. "I'm not really that bad."

"I never invited you in the first place," she pointed out.

"You didn't last time either."

"That doesn't mean I want you to just come to my apartment any time."

"What was that last part?" he asked, tapping his ear with one finger to indicate he hadn't heard.

"Come to my apartment any time," she said, a little louder this time.

"Thanks! How's tonight?"

Arizona reached up and gently whacked him on one cheek before turning to face the elevator doors again. She waited a moment for the doors to open and realized she had never actually pressed a button to go anywhere, and Sloan's floor had obviously already been gone to and the doors had already shut.

"You're infuriating," she muttered, reaching forward to hit the button for the floor the Peds wing was on.

She didn't turn around to see him maddening, sly grin. He would do what he wanted, regardless of whether it drove her crazy or not. She would just have to grin and bear it.

"Hey Callie!" Mark slipped past Arizona into her apartment, eager to see the Latina once more. It didn't take a genius to figure out Mark was a complete fangbanger, and was looking forward to seeing what he could try with Callie. Arizona felt a pang of protective anger in the pit of her stomach.

Callie appeared from the bedroom at the same moment the guard rushed from the kitchenette and pinned Mark against the nearest wall.

"Who are you?" the guard demanded.

"Mark Sloan, pleasure to meet you," the surgeon gasped, his face turning red as the guard held a forearm across Mark's neck and pressed lightly, slowly cutting off his air.

"Let him go or I'll kick you out of my house again," Arizona commanded.

With an angry grunt, the vampire let the surgeon go, pacing back into the kitchen. "I wish you would warn me when you were going to bring someone in," he said.

"And I wish you weren't in my house," Arizona said. "But that looks bleak so far."

"Who the hell is he?" Mark asked. "I thought you were…"

"Thought I was what?"

"Well, a lesbian. You bi?"

"No. He's just a… friend of Callie's. He's a bit territorial."

"Territorial and annoyed when people talk about me like I'm not in the room."

"As far as I'm concerned, you aren't," Arizona said. She was far too frustrated with the man to be nice to him anymore. He was just a nuisance, and far too aggressive—he couldn't even stand still, pacing back and forth through the kitchen.

Forgetting about both males, Arizona went to Callie and hugged her, brushing her cheek in a kiss.

"Hi," Callie said, giving Arizona a squeeze around the middle. "How did everything go? Did you get to talk to someone?"

"I did," Arizona said. "I met with Dr. Wyatt on our break. Thankfully we were able to stop and chat for a little bit. So we're working on things."

"What did she say?" Callie asked, concerned.

"She said we might need to talk a little more," Arizona said. Callie nodded, gave her another squeeze, then looked to Mark.

"Evening," she said, a little stiffly. Arizona was delighted to see this was the way she greeted the practically salivating man.

"Hey there Callie," Mark said. "I met Arizona in the hallway earlier and realized it's been a while since I was able to hang with you two."

"He ambushed me in the elevator, called me crazy, then insisted he meet you again," Arizona clarified.

Callie rolled her eyes while Mark grinned sheepishly. "You're pretty cool," he said.

"And you're a fanger," Callie countered.

"Guilty," he admitted with a grin.

"You're not touching her," Arizona said suddenly. She knew she sounded possessive and mean, but she couldn't help it—not with the way Mark was looking at Callie. A quick glance at Callie showed that the vampire didn't care much about this declaration and actually seemed to enjoy it.

"I wasn't going to!" Mark protested. "I just wanted to say hi again."

Arizona gave Mark a long, suspicious look. He looked as if he were telling the truth, but she had a feeling he was really working at making sure he looked innocent.

"Should I remove him?" the guard suddenly asked. He paused his pacing, like a dog ready to leap on an intruder.

"You really need to keep out of what I'm doing," Arizona said. "Let him stay. You can go if you like."

The guard was nearly bristling at Arizona, but the blond refused to back down and the guard finally stepped down, going back to pacing the kitchen.

"Now, Mark, have you had your jollies yet?" the blond asked, whirling to look at the plastics surgeon again. When she turned around, Mark was making himself comfortable on one of her chairs. She resisted the urge to let out an annoyed sigh.

"So what kind of vampire things d'you two do?" Mark asked.

"What does that even mean?" Arizona asked.

"Well like, I dunno…" He looked lost for a moment before deciding on, "Like biting and stuff. Do you do that?"

Arizona was about to tell him to shut up and leave them alone but she was beaten to the punch.

"That's none of your business, Mark," Callie suddenly snapped. "I'm okay with you drooling over anything with fangs that passes you, but the moment you intrude on my relationship, I draw a line."

Mark looked shocked as he took in this outburst, but he nodded a little. "I'm sorry," he said, looking sufficiently cowed. "I just—"

"Think that vampires are nothing but toys for you," Arizona finished. "I won't mind you in my house if you just have a _little _respect. All right?"

"All right," Mark said. "I really didn't mean any harm."

"You should just let me kick him out."

"And you need to get out of my house," Arizona snapped. She watched as the guard vampire was dragged by an invisible force out the door. It gave her a little bit of satisfaction, watching the flailing and the useless scrabbling as the guard tried to hold on and stay inside the apartment. The more he fought though, the harder he was pulled, until he was finally shut out of the blond's home.

As she turned back to continue berating Mark, she saw the corner of his mouth tugging upwards. She could tell he was fighting it, because he knew that he had been a jerk, but he wasn't fighting it well enough. The blond saw his grin starting to stretch and found herself fighting her own grin. She looked to Callie to try and ground herself enough to continue the fight, but she saw Callie fighting the same urge to start laughing that both Arizona and Mark fought.

As if on cue, they all broke at once. The giggles began to grow, gaining momentum until they were all laughing. The guard's angry, "I can still hear you!" from outside only served to make them all laugh harder.

And with that, all anger fled the two women.

Arizona put away her annoyance with Mark to sit on the couch, Callie sliding in next to her to hold her. Instead of continuing their fight, they settled into a nice simple conversation.

"So," Mark said. "You're together, and you seem devoted. Thinking of more?"

Arizona looked shocked, but Callie took it in stride. "I'm a vampire, Mark," she said. "More isn't legal."

"Well marriage might not be, but civil partners, surely," he said. "I heard something about a law being passed that humans and vampires who love each other are at least granted that."

Arizona was shocked. This was an intelligent conversation. That _Mark_ was having. About _vampires_. And he wasn't making any sort of sexual jokes.

Arizona couldn't help the small smile that suddenly appeared on her face as she snuggled into Callie's grasp and listened to them speak. Maybe now that he had been told off, he'd calm down and be nice. Maybe they'd actually have a shot at friendship now. And really, maybe that wouldn't be so bad.


	16. Chapter 16 Tricked

**Author's Note:**

So I've completely my first year of college, and to celebrate, I finished a new chapter last night! I hope all of you enjoy the update!

* * *

><p>As the weeks went by, Arizona found Mark at her apartment more and more, and both she and Callie were actually starting to grow fond of the man. For a man who had always seemed so interested in only the sexual side of things, he was actually turning out to be a very interesting person. Plus, learning his reasons for all of his supposed perversions certainly made Arizona think. He'd had a bit of a rough life, and maybe he deserved a little relaxation.<p>

During that time, Callie eventually stopped sleeping at her own home and lived almost solely in Arizona's apartment. The bedroom Arizona had painted black for her and Callie was now mostly disused, given that they wouldn't have privacy over at Callie's anyway.

They had talked about Arizona's guard frequently, usually when he was in earshot and when they had only nasty things to say. They supposed he deserved it-he was annoying and intrusive, and Arizona would give almost anything for him to be gone. When they had tried to slip over to Callie's for some real privacy, he had simply followed, stating that at night, he was to guard Arizona no matter what. Callie didn't want him knowing where she lived, and so they gave up the black-painted bedroom for a while.

One night found the two women snuggled up in the living room of Arizona's apartment, watching a movie Callie had seen twelve times in the past sixty or so years but Arizona had never seen at all

"I still can't believe you've never seen this," Callie said for the fourth time.

"I just never got around to it!" Arizona defended, grinning a little sheepishly.

"Okay, but _Singing in the Rain_?" Callie asked. "Really? It's a classic."

"I went to med school and then became a surgeon, Callie," Arizona said. "I didn't have time to sleep, never mind watch movies."

Callie grinned at the blond and pulled her a little closer before settling back into a comfortable spot to watch. She tried to ignore the flick of pages as Arizona's guard—who they hadn't bothered to learn the name of—thumbed through one of the blond's magazines.

Both knew he didn't have any interest in the fact that Brad and Angelina were engaged or that Sandra Bullock's son was two years old, but they'd demanded that he find small things that made him look busy so he wasn't constantly hovering over them.

Still, some nights, the guard spent half his time staring at a single page of a book or a magazine and the other half staring at the women. It was unnerving, to say the least, and both women toyed with the idea of throwing him out whenever he did. After all, they threw him out at least two or three times a week so that they could have a little bit of fun. What was one night, just because he was annoying? They could toss him out for being annoying and make it fun afterwards, after all.

The two were close to the end of the movie when Callie suddenly felt a jolt of fear run through her body. She wasn't aware she that she sat ramrod straight in her seat and jarred Arizona until the feeling settled a little.

"Callie?" Arizona asked curiously.

"Sorry," Callie said. "It almost seemed like Teddy was just-"

She stiffened again and shuddered, aware that Arizona was staring at her with wide eyes but unable to focus on that specifically.

"Something is really wrong with Teddy," Callie said, worry leaking into her voice. "This isn't the paranoia she dealt with after Leandro. This is different. This is... Really different."

"You should go to her," Arizona said quickly. "If she's scared, she needs someone. Something bad might be happening to her."

"Are you sure?" Callie asked. "I don't want to leave you alone."

"I'm not alone," Arizona said bitterly. "I'm never alone, remember?" She thrust a thumb at her guard who pretended not to hear her and instead checked his phone, even though no vibration or ringtone had sounded.

Callie hesitated another moment.

"Calliope Torres, go," Arizona said firmly. "I'll be fine here and I'll just slow you down if I go with you. Just make sure Teddy is all right."

Callie nodded. She tilted Arizona's face upwards a hint and kissed her once before getting up, racing from the apartment and down the hallway. She skipped the elevator and went straight for the stairs, hurtling down until she reached the ground floor and then rocketed out into the night.

The streets of Seattle were crowded but easily maneuverable for the vampire. She dodged cars, late-night bicyclists in their reflective gear, and pedestrians out for moonlit walks.

She would have managed it better if she hadn't been nearly stopped short by the pangs of fear that rolled off Teddy, where ever she was. Every time one came, Callie shuddered, some times more intensely than others, and she almost tripped a few times.

It was a strange feeling. Teddy was definitely scared of something, but every time a new shot of fear reached Callie, it faded after a few moments and there was a lull, wherein she felt absolutely nothing from Teddy.

If Teddy hadn't lived so damned far away, Callie was sure she could have gotten there in half the time. As it was, Teddy lived on the opposite side of Seattle as the hospital, probably a bit too far for a surgeon who was on call half her life.

When she finally reached the cardio surgeon's door, she found it open.

"Teddy?" she called inside. She didn't wait before she stepped over the threshold, having been invited in a long time ago for a secret rendezvous with both Teddy and Arizona away from Arizona's guard.

"Teddy where are you?"

Something smelled oddly about the home. There was Teddy's scent everywhere, but it also smelled like strangers had been inside, and recently.

A low moan answered Callie and the vampire hurried towards it.

She found Teddy in the bathroom, hunched over the toilet bowl, clutching her stomach as she held her own hair back.

"Callie thank god," Teddy moaned. "Get me something from my medicine cabinet. Anything to help. I went to Joe's and got plastered."

Callie stopped her frantic movements.

"Teddy, why were you afraid just then?" the vampire asked.

"Afraid?" Teddy replied. She paused to stare into the toilet as if she was fighting nausea. "I wasn't afraid," she said when the feeling seemed to pass.

"Yes you were," Callie insisted. She had a nagging feeling in her stomach and she sniffed again, trying to place the scent of the strangers that hung around Teddy. "I felt it. I only have a bond with you and with Arizona and Arizona wasn't scared. She was with me."

"I can assure you that I wasn't scared, just sick," Teddy snapped. "Now are you going to help me or not?"

Callie swooped down on Teddy, ignoring the blond's protests as she got close to her face. Sniffing deeply, Callie couldn't find a trace of alcohol on her breath.

"You haven't been drinking," she informed the blond after a second. "You don't smell like it."

"Then why do I feel like shit?" Teddy asked.

"I don't know," Callie murmured.

She stood the blond up on her feet, balancing her when she seemed to sway. Something had happened here, whether Teddy remembered or not.

She lowered her voice to the most soothing and pleasant tone she could.

"Teddy," she murmured. "Teddy, honey, I want to know what you did tonight." She knew that glamouring the woman was a cheap move, but she needed to know what Teddy had done, and not only did she need to know fast, but this would force the truth out.

Almost robotically, Teddy said, "I left work. I went to Joe's. I saw Owen. I ordered a beer. I got drunk. I drove home. I came in here. I got sick."

Callie immediately let go of Teddy and checked the toilet. Even though she'd said she was sick, there was no trace of vomit in the woman's toilet bowl.

"Teddy, are you sure you went to Joe's?" Callie asked, desperation finding its way into her voice.

"Yeah," Teddy said, her brow furrowed. "Ask Owen. I saw him there. I saw Owen. I ordered a beer. I-"

Callie raced out of the bathroom and into the rest of the house, hunting for Teddy's purse. She found it in the living room and yanked it open, pulling out the phone, finding Owen's number in the contacts, and calling it.

"Hey Teddy, what's up?" the ginger man answered after three rings.

"Owen, it's Callie," the vampire said quickly.

"Arizona's Callie?"

"Yeah. I was wondering, where are you? Have you seen Teddy tonight?"

"I'm at the hospital, and no, I haven't seen her all day-she had the day off. Why? Is she okay? Is she hurt? If she is-"

"She isn't hurt," Callie said quickly. "She's at home, but she says she went to Joe's tonight and saw you."

"She could have lied to you."

"She didn't. I'm sure of it."

"How?"

"I glamoured her," Callie said after a moment of debating whether to tell the man or not. "She couldn't lie if she tried."

"Listen, Callie, if you're doing something with her over there, if you use any of your vampire tricks-"

"Owen, I promise, I'm not doing anything to her. I shared my blood to heal her and we have a connection, okay? I felt her panic through that connection, so now I'm here to check on her. She's fine."

'_She just thinks half the night happened differently than it did_,' the Latina thought darkly.

"Are you sure?" Owen asked.

"I'm sure," Callie said, mustering as much conviction as she could into her voice. "Good bye, Owen. She'll see you tomorrow."

Before he had the chance to say anything more, she hung up.

This didn't make any sense. Teddy was unharmed other than a fuzzy memory. Sure she felt a little woozy, but she actually was in perfect health. Why was that?

There was no explanation for the strange smells either. She said she had driven home and gotten sick. Callie couldn't believe for a second that she had driven drunk, either-Teddy was too smart for that, even drunk.

She returned to the blond who stood where Callie had left her, almost in a daze. Her brow was furrowed like she was trying to remember something.

"Did you have guests?" Callie asked.

"I-" Teddy said, faltering a little. "I don't think I did. But if you say I'm wrong about drinking I might be wrong about something else, right?"

"You didn't go to work and you didn't see Owen today," Callie said.

"But I remember it all!" Teddy exclaimed, her voice rising in pitch in growing hysteria.

A thought struck Callie and she wished it had never occurred to her.

In seconds, she had the young woman glamoured again and was asking, "Have you been glamoured by someone other than me tonight?"

It was a long shot, but if her memories had been tampered with, there was a chance that the one who did it hadn't thought to wipe the glamouring, or at least any thought of it.

In her trance, Teddy looked as if she was fighting some inner thought before she nodded.

"I was," she monotoned.

Callie released her.

"Oh Teddy, what the hell happened to you?" she murmured. Raising her voice a little she said, "Take off your clothes and check yourself for puncture marks. You've been glamoured tonight by other vampires and you need to check."

Teddy hurriedly began stripping, a panicked glaze spreading over her eyes. Callie turned her back to give her privacy, sure that the idea of being fed upon terrified her to no end.

After a few seconds of rustling and a minute or two of silent searching, Teddy gave a relieved sigh.

"I'm clear," she said, her tone blissfully peaceful. "Why do you think that I was fed on? Is there-"

Callie let out a yelp as another burst of fear raced through her.

"Arizona!" she howled.

She didn't bother to explain to Teddy what was happening. Teddy was safe. Arizona was not, and instead of the short bursts of fear she'd encountered from Teddy earlier, Callie could feel a constant stream of emotion.

In her panic, she raced back to her blond's apartment complex, nearly tearing down the door in order to get inside the building. She mounted the stairs in a flash and was at the apartment door in seconds.

What was left of the door at least.

It had been torn from its hinges and lay half inside the doorway. Beyond, Callie could see the mess that was the apartment, torn apart in signs of a struggle. The couch was torn in places, the television buzzed with static, everything that had once been on a counter seemed to be on the ground, and there were two silver bracelets on the floor.

She rushed inside and bent towards the bracelets, her eyes wide in her panic. She saw bits of burned flesh clinging to the silver where Arizona had apparently tried to fight off some kind of vampire invader.

Perhaps it was because he had become such a fixture in the place, Callie immediately found as she straightened that the guard was noticeably absent for the apartment and she knew he had something to do with it.

She could nearly control herself in light of her human's disappearance when she caught the sharp, metallic scent of blood in the air.

A small splatter of red liquid in the kitchen just beyond the silver bracelets, next to the counter where the knife holder was upset sent a jolt of fear through Callie. Arizona had fought back-that much was obvious from the silver. She must have tried to reach for a knife. But someone had gotten to her first.

Unable to control herself, she let out a scream of, "Arizona!" before bolting back off into the hallway and out into the darkness, desperately trying to find her human. She let out another scream as very suddenly the constant roll of emotion from the blond was cut off and Callie was left with no clue of how to track her.

* * *

><p>With her human ears, Arizona couldn't hear the first of her vampire's screams. She'd been captured despite the fight she put up, she had been hauled like a sack of flour out into the streets, and she had been raced with super-human speed away. Her guard-turned-kidnapper carried her to a spot where a van was waiting about a half a mile away, and then she had been dumped unceremoniously into the back.<p>

She just barely had time to hear her guard-one of three captors-say, "She burned my fucking arm. Knock the bitch out," before something descended on her head, hit with a crack, and she knew nothing more.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Oh jeeze, things just can't seem to settle down for these two, can they? ;D

Anyway, I'm planning on having this portion done by the time I go back to school. That means I have a few months to work on it, so that's good. As of right now, I don't have any more ideas of what could be done that could be exciting, so I might leave it for a while and maybe just post fluffy ficlets that I have floating in my head, maybe take prompts if people want me to. So yeah, start thinking up prompt ideas and once I finish with all this (or even before if you're impatient), send them my way! I'll post them on the end of this and give credit for the prompt to the person who suggested it.

Thank you all for your continued support! I hope you guys don't mind that I'm taking forever in between updates! I was in my freshman year of college, on top of working on all these different stories that I have going, so I wasn't thinking much about DiS. Hopefully that will change over the summer because I realized how much I missed this :)


	17. Chapter 17 Fear

Tearing around Seattle was getting Callie nowhere and somewhere deep down she knew it, but that part was buried very deep. That small, buried part knew that some poor human would probably be shocked when they walked outside to find a car destroyed by some mysterious force, and that small, buried part felt somewhat badly about being the mysterious force.

But that small, buried part was completely overshadowed by the enormous scream of fear that raced through every inch of her body. It wasn't Arizona's fear now though but Callie's own, and that was almost worst to Callie. She hadn't been truly afraid of anything in hundreds of years, but suddenly Arizona comes into the picture and she's constantly afraid for the blond? It was unpleasant how much of Callie's happiness hinged on a fragile human.

She felt the wind on her face and through her hair, vaguely aware that it was stained by blood that had leaked from her eyes as tears and had been blow into the raven hair. There was some sort of grime that felt like it covered her whole body from when she had tripped over the sleeping body of a homeless man in an alleyway into a puddle. Her knuckles were stuck with splinters from punching through a few fences.

Despite all of that, there was no pain other than the deep rooted fear in the heart of her where all she could think was that Arizona had been kidnapped and she had no idea how to get to her. Arizona's end of the connection had gone blank, and Callie couldn't think anything but the worst.

Caught up in her thoughts, she wasn't sure how she ended up miles north of Seattle, staring at the front gate of the Queen's residence. As she looked dumbly down, she assumed that the tattered bits of cloth and string that hung from her feet had been her shoes, but had been torn somewhere along the way and she hadn't bothered to notice in her haste.

She didn't bother to pull the remains of her shoes off or wipe the mud from her feet as she barreled into the gate, and she certainly wasn't surprised by the silver chain that wrapped around her legs as she hurried up the drive to reach Addison. Voices surrounded her and threats were made for a while but she refused to say anything.

Rough hands bundled her inside into a brightly lit room. She was laid struggling onto a metal table and her chains were increased to the point where she couldn't move.

"What are you doing here?" a voice snarled close to her ear.

"I need to see the Queen," she responded over the hissing of her sizzling flesh.

"On what business?"

"I need to see the Queen."

"What _for_?"

"I need to see the Queen."

Footsteps retreated for a few moments and her interrogator murmured with someone out of her field of view. A door opened and closed and she was left alone.

Things were _definitely_ not going as well as they could have been.

Thinking about it, Callie wished she had thought through some sort of plan instead of just tearing around, but there wasn't anything she could do about it now. Certainly not with chains burning through her skin and tying her down to a cold metal slab. She noted with a hint of satisfaction that she could hear the silver sizzling on her skin but she couldn't quite feel anything anymore.

She closed her eyes to focus on the matter at hand—despite her tantrum, Arizona was still missing. Grasping in vain for the link between them, Callie couldn't find anything tying her to the blond. She tried to keep the thought that Arizona had been killed out of her mind, but she couldn't push it away. It didn't occur to her that she hadn't found a body in the apartment and that if it had been as simple as wanting to kill the woman, Callie probably would have found Arizona dead in the living room. She didn't think about how little blood there was in the apartment, just that there was blood and Arizona's half of the link was—for all intents and purposes—dead.

The door opened and closed once more, distracting the Latina from her bleak thoughts. She heard light footsteps and a soft gasp before Addison's voice rang out.

"_This_ is our intruder?" Addison snapped to someone Callie couldn't see. "This is Calliope Torres. Callie. The one that's responsible for me being sane? The one I talk about every once in a while over dinner? The one who visited just a few months ago? Are you all stupid or are you just being ridiculous for the sake of being ridiculous? Take those chains off of her!"

"Your Majesty, I don't think—"

"_Unchain her!_"

Addison's face appeared over Callie's, looking down in concern.

"I'm so sorry Callie, they thought you were an intruder. I'll have you out of this in a second." To someone out of Callie's field of view, she snapped, "Hurry up!"

The Latina couldn't help the groan of relief as the chains were pulled from her, taking small bits of flesh with them. When they were all taken off, she stirred but felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Hold still a little bit Callie," Addison said. "You had more silver on you than I've ever seen them use before. You need time."

"No time," Callie said, still struggling to get up. "Arizona—"

"Can wait a few minutes," Addison said. "You need to—"

"She was taken Addison!"

Addison went quiet for a long moment.

"Callie," she said in a soft, soothing voice, "I know you must be struggling with that but you need to think rationally, okay? You ripped down my gates and tore up half my lawn. We can sort this out as soon as you've calmed down." With a hint of irony in her voice she added, "Take a deep breath."

She let herself be quiet for a minute, giving a big show of being calm.

"Addison, someone took Arizona," she said as slowly as she could, forcing a rational tone into her voice. "I don't know who it was that was behind it, but the guard that she was assigned is gone and there's blood and I need help." She cut herself off, her panic rising to the point where she couldn't speak without her voice quavering.

"And you can't track her?" Addison asked. "Can't you do that if you bond with a human?"

"I can't feel her anywhere. It's like she disappeared. It's like she's—"

"Don't finish that," Addison said quickly. "I know where you're headed with that, so just don't finish it." She gently ran her fingers through Callie's hair in a soothing gesture. "Honey, she's fine. We'll figure it out. Can you try sitting up now? You've stopped bleeding."

Callie slowly raised herself up, glancing down at her body. Despite the rapid healing her body went through, angry red welts and rips in her skin still showed on her stomach where her shirt had been raised, her wrists, and her ankles, and all of that was on top of the mud, the grime, and the blood she'd collected on her way up to Addison's. It seemed Addison's guards hadn't wanted to take any chances with the Latina.

"I look awful."

"You do," Addison remarked drily. "Stay here and I'll get someone to bring something to wash you up and a fresh set of clothes. And shoes."

Callie quietly thanked the woman as she ducked out, barked an order at what Callie assumed was one of her servants in the hallway outside, and then returned to the blank white room. Surveying her surroundings, Callie was wishing she'd been taken to a dingy basement or something similar—this room was pure white with nothing in it but the metal slab she sat upon and the lights overhead that made the floor and walls almost too bright to bear.

Addison returned to her side.

"He's going now."

"Okay."

A silence stretched between the two for a moment. Callie was aware of Addison observing her and so made sure to appear as calm as possible.

"You love her, don't you?" Addison said softly.

Callie nodded.

"More than anything," the Latina said firmly.

"I suppose Erica is less than pleased with this turn of events, isn't she?" Addison asked, a smile spreading across her face.

"Don't know for sure," Callie admitted. "Haven't seen her much. I've kept away from Nocturnal since Arizona got better after Leandro."

"And how long did that take?" Addison asked.

"Only a few days physically."

"Physically?"

"Mentally, she's…" Callie searched for the right word, completely lost on what could be used to describe the blond's mental state. Arizona had been going to see the psychologist once every week, but she also had panic attacks at the most random moments and suffered from nightmares occasionally. Not to mention the fact that in their few moments of alone time, Arizona would sometimes initiate something sexy and then freeze up and have to be calmed down before she could breathe properly again. Needless to say, their emotional relationship had flourished while their physical relationship had deteriorated to nothing.

"Scarred," Callie finally decided on. "She's scarred. But getting better."

Addison smiled tightly, laying a light hand on Callie's shoulder. The Latina covered the hand with her own and the corners of her lips twitched up for a short moment.

"So what kinds of enemies does she have?" Addison asked, her tone returning to a brisk one and her hand dropping down as Callie let go of it.

"I don't know," Callie said. "She… Flanagan said that vampires close to Leandro would be after her, but I'm really the only one. Other than that she doesn't have any enemies."

"Flanagan got her greasy paws involved in your human's life?" Addison asked, wrinkling her nose.

"She's the reason Arizona had a guard," Callie said.

"Callie," Addison said, as if she was trying to get the Latina to see something obvious.

"What, Addison?"

"_Callie_."

"_Addison._"

"Flanagan assigned your human a guard who now disappeared with your human," Addison said. "If you don't see it, you have a problem."

Callie stared at Addison, her eyes narrowed with confusion until they widened, her brows furrowed.

"So Flanagan is…" she breathed, unable to finish the sentence.

Addison was out the door in a flash, screaming for a wet towel, a fresh outfit and pair of shoes, and her guards.

Callie got to her feet slowly, shakily, waiting for the moment that Addison returned with what she needed.

Flanagan was behind it. Flanagan and whomever she worked for was behind the whole thing. The lack of privacy, the silver bracelets left behind on the floor, the splatter of blood in the kitchen, and the absence of the guard. They had kidnapped Arizona. The vampire government had kidnapped Arizona.

Addison rushed back into the room and thrust clothes at Callie while she began to furiously scrub the dried blood off of Callie's ankles, wrists, and waist. In a flash, the two of them had cleaned the Latina and she had re-dressed, pulling on the pair of sturdy sneakers she had been brought to replace the torn remains of her old shoes.

The vampire Queen made to rush from the room but Callie yanked her back by the shoulder.

"No," Callie hissed furiously, protectively. A few vampires had already gotten their hands on Arizona. She didn't want any more touching the blond if she could help it. "You helped enough with Leandro. This isn't for you to do. Arizona is _my_ girlfriend."

Addison held up her hands in a defensive gesture.

"Can you do this on your own though?" Addison asked, not lowering her hands.

"I can," Callie affirmed, her gaze steely as she met the red-head's gaze. "Besides, you could get in trouble if you go in with me."

"Fine." Addison sized up the Latina for a moment. "Do you have any idea where Flanagan or her bosses could be?"

Callie shook her head sheepishly.

"Give me a moment and I'll try to let you know where they'd be," Addison said. "I can at least try to help you that much."

Callie followed Addison out of the room, up a set of stairs and into the main house. Addison was on her way to a study when Callie's body began to buzz with a soft panic. What if they weren't able to find where ever Flanagan was? What if there wasn't a chance of getting back to Callie? What if she never got home?

A tiny part of Callie was confused about the wording of her thoughts. She was worried about Arizona not getting back, not herself getting back. She assumed she was just confused by the fear she was feeling for the blond. There must have been a small part of her that was still afraid, despite the determination that covered it.

Addison was snapping orders left and right, telling vampires and humans alike to search every file for any information on the uptight blond. She finally reached the red room Callie and Arizona had met her those months before. She grabbed a book and settled onto the couch, leafing through it for a moment.

"What's that?" Callie asked.

"History of the vampires in Washington," Addison said, her lips pursed in concentration. "I had it drawn up when I first became Queen in order to know my subjects better."

"You really think that that's going to work?" the Latina wondered before she could stop herself. She knew doubting her Queen wasn't the best idea, but it popped out too quickly. Addison was her friend anyway—it wasn't like the red-head would be mad about it if she noticed it at all.

"Don't know for sure," the Queen replied, "but it's worth a shot isn't it? I mean what else can—What's wrong?" Her voice filled with confusion as she looked up for a brief moment and saw Callie's expression.

Callie couldn't hear Addison. Her muscles were rigid and she looked as if she had just been punched in the stomach. She certainly felt that way, her gut dropping out as her head spun with pain and panic as Arizona's fear began to grow and flow into the vampire's awareness.

"She's alive," she breathed. "I can find her."

The confusing thoughts from moments ago suddenly made sense as she realized Arizona had been awake for at least a few minutes. The bond had re-established and the fear had grown up slowly in the blond's mind, making it a small nagging urge in Callie's own.

"Calliope Torres, don't you move," Addison ordered, her voice suddenly commanding.

Callie was halfway to the door by the time Addison had spoken and she froze in place. Every fiber in her being wanted to bolt out of the mansion and after the feeling of Arizona, but she couldn't bring herself to ignore a royal command.

"Callie. I want you to promise me you aren't going to get in over your head. You came in here guns blazing and my guards nearly took you down. Flanagan will probably have about twenty times more guards and they'll all be twenty times meaner. So promise me. All right?" Addison's tone left no room for any argument. "If you're going to refuse my help, you need to at least do me that much of a favor."

Callie turned to look at Addison.

"I want to promise," she said. "But… It's Arizona… I'll do what it takes to save her."

Addison looked as if Callie had walked across the room and slapped her in the face but nodded her assent.

"I hope you come back."

"I hope I do, too."

"Good luck."

* * *

><p>When Arizona was ten years old, she had fallen out of a tree and hit her head. Timothy had screamed until their parents had rushed outside, called 911, and taken their daughter into the house. None of the noise had made the pounding headache any better, and when the ambulance finally got Arizona to the hospital, it was revealed that the fall had caused a concussion.<p>

It wasn't a particularly bad concussion, but it wasn't a particularly nice one either. The blond could remember at least four days of bed rest with blurred vision, pounding headaches, and sensitivity to light. She'd been taken out of school for the week because of it and while that had been fun, she had wished that she'd only had the flu—it would have been much less horrible.

As it was the only brain injury Arizona had ever had, it was the only thing she could compare her current one to. She didn't feel very dizzy upon waking up, and even ten minutes later she still didn't. Her head seemed to pulse with agony, which wasn't fun to say the least, but she could deal with it, she hoped. She put a finger in front of her eyes and moved it back and forth, glad to see she could at least track it. Looking around, she couldn't find any signs she had thrown up or made a mess of herself, so that was good.

She couldn't be absolutely sure of it, but she was hoping she hadn't been concussed when whatever had hit her in the head had knocked her out.

Squinting against the pain of the headache, she inspected her surroundings. At least there was the consolation of the dank dimness of the cell she was being held in, and the length of chain that ended in a shackle at her ankle wasn't too loud when it rattled.

Always looking on the bright side, that was Arizona Robbins.

"Finally awake then?" a voice sneered.

Arizona felt her blood run cold as she heard the familiar voice, and she was glad that the cell was so dark that she could barely see him.

"Nice to see you, my dear," the voice of Leandro hissed. "What has it been, three, four weeks? When was the last time you and my Calliope tried to initiate something disgusting, hm? You've cut that part out lately, haven't you?"

"You're not here," Arizona moaned. She had attempted to say that in a singsong voice, but she couldn't help the moan with the pain that sounded through her head.

"Oh I'm always here, aren't I?" he asked delightedly. "Right in your pretty little head."

She could have sworn that she felt a light tap on her head but she brushed that thought away.

"I'm hallucinating," she told herself. "I'm alone in this room and you're not here."

"Of course not dear," he cooed. "Oh now don't start crying. None of that! It's a reunion of sorts! Those are happy occasions!"

Arizona curled herself into a ball, her arms around her knees and her face buried in her arms, hiding her face on the off chance that the vampire she had personally destroyed had actually come back to haunt her. She knew for a fact that he hadn't, because it was literally physically impossible and all of the therapy she had attended had helped her realize that, but he was an incredibly realistic hallucination, and Arizona couldn't help the terror that pounded through her as he began to laugh.

"Callie's coming for me," Arizona told him determinedly. "So you can just buzz off, all right?"

Leandro laughed harder, but he began to fade and Arizona breathed a soft sigh of relief that sounded more like a sob.

"Callie is coming for me," she told herself, tears beginning to stream in earnest. "Callie is coming for me."

* * *

><p>Callie found herself before another gate, this time made of solid silver. The wall surrounding the perimeter of the mansion she assumed was inside was thick and as she sized it up from the ground, she could see barbs of some sort of metal—presumably silver—sticking out at the top.<p>

She kept her distance from the gate, her ankles, wrists, and waist still protesting quietly from the silver chains she had been wrapped in earlier.

"_Hey_," she called loudly, wondering if there was a speaker or something nearby like Addison had at her gate. "_I need to talk to Flanagan!_"

"There is no one here by that name," a tinny voice said from a small speaker near the gate. "Please remove yourself from the premises."

"You have my human in there, so I'm going to stay."

"There are no humans here."

"Uh, actually, yeah, there's at least one in there, and I can feel her, so if you'd like to keep your head, you'll open this door."

"Please wait."

Callie heard the click of a line going dead and growled to herself. She had spent a lot of time on her way to the premises, and the sun would be coming up soon, she was sure of it. It had already been dark for a while when Callie had left Arizona to find Teddy.

She was glad that she didn't have to wait long before she heard a clipped, angry, female voice came on the line.

"Out of my way, I swear, I have to do everything around here. You're Torres I presume."

It took a moment for Callie to realize the woman was talking to her.

"Flanagan?" Callie asked.

"Yes, this is Nan Flanagan of the AVL and—"

"Yeah, I don't care," Callie snapped. "You have my human and I want her back."

"How do you know this?"

"Because she is mine and I can sense it. So would you mind letting me in now?"

"Oh for the love of… How do I work this gate? Yes you, I'm talking to you. Open the gate for the angry vampire."

Callie heard a buzz and the gate swung inwards, allowing her inside.

"So you're suggesting that I kidnapped a human being and brought her here for what reason exactly?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you would be able to help me figure that one out."

Callie was sitting in a plush blue armchair, one of two that faced the dark wooden desk Nan Flanagan sat behind. Flanagan looked exhausted and bored, but she sat prim and proper in her seat.

"I just…" Callie started, pushing as much anger out of her voice while she forced desperation in. "I just really want her back. I love her."

She fixed Flanagan with the most pathetic look she could in the hopes that she would cave to the fact both of them knew was true.

"Oh cut the act," Flanagan said, rolling her eyes. "Are you going to fake cry, too?"

"Okay look," Callie said, snapping back to normal, "Arizona is my human. And not only that, she's my girlfriend and I love her. So I need you to give her back to me. She's a human being who would be sorely missed by sick, small children in a Pediatric ward and a number of surgeons and family members. That means if she goes missing, it will definitely be noticed. So let's let her go, yeah?"

"Why would she go missing?"

"Why did you kidnap her?"

"Because we needed to."

"To kill her?"

"Kill her?" Flanagan seemed genuinely surprised by this idea. "Why would we kill her?"

"I don't see any other reason you would kidnap her," Callie said. She couldn't help the confusion in her expression as she stared at the tight-lipped blond woman.

"She killed Leandro," Flanagan said, as if explaining something to a small child. "And that means one less vampire on the streets, so we're going to remedy that as soon as possible."

"What does that even mean?" Callie snapped.

"She'll be turned at the earliest possible convenience," Flanagan replied. "At some point in the incredibly near future, your pretty little _friend_ is going to be just like you. Isn't that fun?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

And there's the next chapter for you all! Hope you're still enjoying it! I know I keep leaving things on cliff hangers, but they're kind of fun to be honest. I enjoy using them, mostly because I know how much I enjoy reading them, in a sort of maddening way XD

Anyway, I'm going to try to update at least once a week because I kept you all waiting for entirely too long for a while there. (I especially wanted to get this chapter done because I love it so I stayed up and now it's 1:20 in the morning and I have work today, oopsie daisies, well, nothing we can do now, moving on.) I don't think there will be a specific day that I'll update, but I'll try to at least make sure there's a new chapter before the weekend hits so y'all can read when you can relax or whenever you want to (because really, I'm just surprised people read this in the first place, so don't feel pressured to read at a specific time, I love you all and want you to be happy, okay, thank you so much.)

I don't see this plot arc continuing for a while mess of new chapters by the way. I can only really see about three or so, maybe more, maybe less, depending on how I space things out. But we'll see an ending one way or another! (And then I'll take prompts because I love this too much to _completely_ leave it.)

All right, sorry for the tl;dr.

I love you all.

Thanks for putting up with me!


	18. Chapter 18 The Deal

**Author's Note: **

Kinda dropped the ball on that whole "one chapter a week" thing. Sorry y'all, but I just had some issues with this. I wanted to work certain things in that I had to work on to fit, and then I had to actually work up the will to _write_ XD I'm so tired lately-my job's kind of exhausting haha.

To make up for that, I made sure that this was long-ish (longer than other chapters at least) and I'm working on the next chapter in order to submit it before Friday.

* * *

><p>Light suddenly flooded the dark cell as the door was opened, blinding Arizona for a few moments. She blinked, trying to clear her vision and instantly regretted that she did.<p>

Now the form of Leandro stood in front of her, outlined by the glow of a lit hallway behind him. She could only barely make out his features, but there was no mistaking the swagger as he stalked inside.

"Leave me alone," she begged quietly. "It's bad enough I'm chained to the floor, I don't want to see you, too."

"Arizona, it's me."

She refuse to open her eyes, fearful that her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Don't take Callie's voice," she pleaded, wishing this would all go away. She'd had some time between his initial appearance, and she figured she had about an hour between that moment and his current appearance, but that brief respite wasn't worth her brain taking her worst nightmare and giving him Callie's voice. Nothing was worth that.

"Arizona… What do you see?"

"Stop talking like Callie."

"What do you see?"

"I see you, what the hell do you think I—"

"Who am I?"

"Leandro, why are you—"

"Arizona, remember what Dr. Wyatt has been talking to you about. Remember that Leandro is dead. Take a breath. Just realize he's not here. Please."

Arizona's brow furrowed and she bit her lower lip until it bled. Leandro—was it Leandro?—was right. He was dead. She'd been over it time and time again, both with Dr. Wyatt and on her own. Leandro was gone. He exploded. She had gone over that literally just an hour before.

"You exploded," Arizona said, fresh tears springing to her eyes as a hand rested on her shoulder. She fought them, and the urge to flinch away from it but allowed herself to turn her face away from the voice.

"He exploded," Callie's voice said, urging her on. "Exactly, keep thinking about that."

"You exploded because I drove a stake through your heart," Arizona said, her voice wobbling but getting stronger. She peeked her eyes open, saw a man's hand on her shoulder, and quickly shut them again.

"And I'm only seeing you because I'm scared out of my mind," she continued. "I'm scared and that's coming out in hallucinations, so I know for a fact that you're not here. You can't be. Logically, you can't be here, because you exploded in a parking lot and I was the one to do it."

"Good," Callie's voice said soothingly. "Good job, Arizona. You can get rid of him, I know you can."

The hand squeezed her shoulder and Arizona gritted her teeth.

"You're not here Leandro. You are _dead_."

She opened her eyes and Leandro sneered at her for a single moment before his features faded into the concerned ones of Callie.

"Callie," the blond gasped, collapsing against the Latina. "I knew you would come." Sobs of relief ripped from her and she shuddered as Callie's arms wrapped around her, holding her tight.

"Shhh, it's okay, Arizona," Callie said softly. "I've got you now. I'm here. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Arizona let herself sob into her girlfriend's neck for a few moments, listening to Callie's soft, comforting whispers as she tried to calm the blond down. She could feel the vampire rock slowly and gently back and forth, almost like Arizona was a baby that needed a few rocks before it was put down for a nap.

"He was here earlier Callie," Arizona sobbed. "He was in here with me." She pulled herself away from Callie's grasp and clutched at her own head. "He's in _here_."

"He'll be gone eventually," Callie told her, one hand reaching up to cup Arizona's cheek. "And I'm going to fight for you until he's left you alone."

Arizona took a shuddering breath and nodded, trying to calm herself down. She reached up to Callie's hand and grasped it in her own, clutching it tight.

"Okay," she said slowly. "I'm okay." It was a blatant lie, but the sight of Callie and the comfort she provided was banishing Leandro back to the tiny box in her mind he belonged to.

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"Okay, well I'm going to sit here until you actually are."

Callie turned away from Arizona to face the door.

"Can I stay in here with her for a bit?" she asked.

Arizona quirked her brow at the Latina and then at the door. Her unspoken question was answered as an annoyed looking blond woman with a pinched face leaned into the doorway.

"I'm closing the door on you two," the woman said. "But there's a camera in there, so don't try anything."

The door swung shut with a loud clang and both women could hear locks tumble into place.

"Was that Nan Flanagan?" Arizona asked.

"Yep," Callie replied. "She's behind all of this. It's her house."

"I'm trapped in Nan Flanagan's house?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

Callie was silent for a moment.

"Callie, why am I trapped in Nan Flanagan's house?"

"Arizona, I don't want you to panic when I say this."

"That's not going to help me not panic, Calliope." She couldn't help the edge of warning that snuck into her voice.

"Then you need to at least seem like you're not panicking, okay?"

Arizona stared at the Latina. She'd just managed to push away one nightmare and another was taking its place?

Still, she nodded her agreement.

"The guard was a trick to have someone close to you," Callie said. "I talked to Flanagan and she said that the guard was set to make sure that when the time came to do something with you, they'd have someone who could grab you."

"Someone who could grab me," she repeated. "When the time came to do something with me. What are they planning on doing with me?"

"They want to turn you into a vampire."

Arizona knew she was sitting on the ground that had no chance of moving. She knew that it was solid concrete—if she didn't, she would have been stupid, because the concrete had been making her stay incredibly uncomfortable for a while at that point. There were four walls of concrete around her with a concrete floor beneath her and miles of packed soil beneath that.

Regardless of the fact that the ground was stationary, it felt like the whole world tilted and spun, and she was sure that had she been standing she would have fallen over. She could feel her stomach drop at the same time as it heaved with the repulsiveness of the thought.

She loved Callie, she really did. She didn't mind that the Latina was a transformed human who drank human blood, and she didn't mind that Callie couldn't go out in the sunlight. She didn't even care that there was an inherent amount of danger that came with dating a vampire.

She did not however, want anything to do with becoming one herself.

The world of a vampire was clearly dangerous, and the idea of not being able to have any amount of sunlight on her skin wasn't appealing, but those weren't even close to being the big reasons for her resistance to the idea.

She knew she couldn't live without helping the tiny humans.

It was stupid. She didn't have any kids of her own, and she certainly didn't want any, but knowing that every day she went into work was another day that she could save the life of a young child made her feel like she was doing her part to make the world a better place. She thrived on knowing that she helped families stay together. She helped children get a second shot at a life they had barely begun to live. She helped make miracles happen with people who had nearly lost all hope.

How could she give _that_ up?

'_Eternity with Callie_,' a small voice inside of her said suddenly. '_If you do it, you stay with her forever. You'll be immortal. You won't die, she won't die. Forever._'

Forever with the beautiful Latina… She couldn't imagine anything more perfect than that. Could she?

A single face sprang into her mind. Blond hair splattered with blood, light hazel eyes screaming with fear, a ravaged body, torn apart by a monster. The little girl Leandro had attacked. She had lived. Somehow, she had lived.

She had almost died because of a vampire, but she had lived because of Arizona. Living, breathing, _human_ Arizona.

"No," she said quietly, her eyes as wide as they could get. It was the only word she could manage to get out, her throat tight as she chose between saving lives while losing the vampire and having the vampire forever but being left to killing and destroying.

"I know," Callie said. "I mean, I assumed."

Arizona nodded, her mouth a thin line as she searched Callie's face, looking for something in her expression that would say that it was all a huge, disgusting joke.

She found nothing.

"You don't want it?" Callie asked after a moment. "At all? Nothing to do with it?"

"I'm sorry Callie," Arizona said, her head shaking almost imperceptibly. "I don't."

"I assumed," the Latina repeated. She raised her hand to cup Arizona's cheek once more and then let her hand fall again. "I won't let it happen. I'll make a deal with them. I'll figure something out."

"Don't leave me," Arizona said quickly, grabbing at Callie, holding the first thing she could get a good grasp on. She tugged on the Latina's sleeve, just below her elbow, and she clung to the fabric.

"I'm not going to leave you," Callie assured her. "I won't leave you here, I promise, but you have to let me talk to them. I need to find something to let me bargain with them."

"Can't you tell them I don't want to do it?" Arizona asked.

"They won't care if you don't want to," came the grim reply almost instantly. "They'll do it whether you want to or not if we can't come up with something."

Arizona watched Callie as the vampire settled down next to the blond, putting her elbows on her knees and burying her face in her hands. Fingers poked through raven hair as Callie gently tugged on it, as if she would somehow pull the answer out of her head by force. Arizona could only reach over and touch the Latina's arm, clinging to her, partially to show support, partially to comfort herself.

They sat in silence for a long while, oblivious to their surroundings as they thought on their predicament. Arizona thought mostly about how she needed to calm down and try to help, but Callie's mind whirled between two things.

First of all, there was the obvious thought of how to get the two of them out of Flanagan's house alive.

The second thought was the nagging thought that Arizona had the option to spend an eternity with Callie but she wasn't taking it. It shouldn't have bothered Callie as much as it did, but she couldn't help but harp on that idea. It was of course, her own fault for falling in love with a human. Humans got old and died. That was a fact of their lives, and there was nothing Callie or anybody could do about it. But why had Arizona given up the release from death? Why hadn't she jumped on the chance for hundreds—thousands—of years with Callie?

'_Stop being selfish_,' Callie told herself. '_You're being selfish. She has her reasons. Let it go. You need to keep her from being forced into it. Think Calliope, _think! _It would just be so much easier if she did want to be turned. God, so many fangers at Nocturnal would give their right arms to be turned, why doesn't she want—_'

"That's it!" Callie cried, startling Arizona out of her reverie.

"What's it?" Arizona asked.

But Callie was already up and banging on the door to be let out again.

"I have a deal for you Flanagan!" the shouted, pounding her fists on the cold metal. "Let us out and we can talk!"

"Callie, what are you planning?" Arizona asked, getting up and rushing after the Latina. She nearly tripped as the chain that connected to the floor grew taut and held her back. There was a moment of panic and she tugged her leg as hard as she could, as if she could pull the cold, hard metal right out of the ground. She didn't want to be left behind—she wouldn't be left behind.

"You don't want to be turned, but there are _so_ _many _that do!" Callie said, her eyes shining as she turned to her girlfriend with a short laugh. "We can find someone else! Anyone else! You took a vampire out, so they want a new one—we'll just find someone willing to be that new one!"

"That's brilliant!" Arizona exclaimed.

Callie laughed again and turned to bang on the door once more, but the door swung open before her fist could make contact. An armed guard stood before them, his gun held downwards but pointed in the direction of the two women.

"What do you need?" he demanded.

"I'd like to speak to Ms. Flanagan again," Callie said. "And I'd like to bring Arizona with me if that can be arranged. I swear on my life that neither of us will try to escape."

The guard glanced to his right, down the hallway beyond the cell and Nan Flanagan's voice echoed from the hall.

"If they're going to be rational, let them out," she said. "But keep your guns trained on them. Escort them upstairs."

The next night, Nocturnal was bustling and Callie was sitting near the bar, Arizona a few feet away. They both wore some of the nicest clothes they could find without getting too fancy, and they both couldn't help but glance nervously at one another every few moments.

"Do you really think this will work?" Arizona asked.

"Why won't it?" Callie replied. "I mean, there are plenty of people here who would love it. I'm sure of it." She knew that Arizona knew that she wasn't as sure as she pretended, but she ignored that.

Flanagan had quickly taken to the idea of Callie finding someone else to turn, if only because she was bored with the whole thing. She seemed to be in a rush all the time, and so she had just rushed them through the deal: Callie would find someone else to turn in one night—and Flanagan _would_ know if she didn't, she had made that _very_ clear—or the Latina would be forced to turn Arizona.

Callie was determined to keep her end of the bargain because of the last part of the deal. If she didn't find anyone in the time given she wasn't sure she would be able to turn Arizona. Arizona had said she didn't want to be turned, and if she didn't want to, the Latina wanted to respect that. She didn't want to be the one that forced that kind of change on an unwilling person. She didn't want to become Leandro.

Arizona gave Callie a tight-lipped smile and looked out into the crowd. There didn't seem to be anyone wandering around on their own. Most humans were flocked around a vampire, and each vampire save Callie seemed to have a flock of humans. As a matter of fact, the only human who wasn't near a vampire was headed towards Callie at that moment.

"Hey! Callie! Arizona!"

"Mark?" Callie asked, dumbfounded. "What are you doing here?"

The man grinned as he approached the two women, sliding forward to hug Arizona and then turn to Callie to hug her as well. Both women could smell a little bit of liquor on his breath.

"Found out about this place from a patient," he said, his smile almost splitting his face in half. "Said it was a neat little hole in the wall, so I decided to check it out. Not a bad place at all. I really like the decorations, and the women aren't bad at all."

"Are you drunk?" Arizona asked. "This isn't the safest place to be drunk you know."

"I'm not _drunk_," he protested. "I promise you, I'm only a little bit buzzed. Just enough to make me really happy. But don't worry, I can take care of myself. I'm a big boy. What are you two doing here?"

"Nothing," Callie answered quickly. She realized she had answered a little too quickly, because Mark fixed her with an interested squint.

"What's goin' on with you two?" he asked curiously. "Everything is okay, right?"

"Everything is fine," Callie told him. "We're just here to enjoy the club."

Mark whirled on Arizona, standing a little taller as he turned and he settled the most authoritative look on his face as he could. His voice oozed power as he spoke.

"Arizona," he said, "what are you doing here?"

The blond was startled. She had accidentally let slip once over lunch that she was intimidated by authority figures, but she had figured that Teddy had moved the conversation along so quickly that no one would remember. In fact, if Mark hadn't remembered, _she_ would have forgotten the conversation completely.

"Looking for someone to be turned," she squeaked before she could help herself.

"Turned?" he asked, deflating and returning to normal.

"That was a cheap trick," Callie muttered before raising her voice to continue. "Yes, turned. Come with us." She grabbed Mark by the arm and hauled him towards the back of the club, heading for the restrooms. Arizona tagged along, cursing herself inwardly.

Once inside one of the single-person restrooms, Callie released Mark to lock the door behind them and Arizona settled against the sink.

"Arizona and I got into a little bit of trouble after the attacks on the women," Callie said, starting to explain.

"You mean like when Teddy got chewed up?" he asked.

"Yeah, like Teddy," Callie said. "Anyway, Arizona had to kill a vampire to make sure he stopped, and now the Authority wants a new vampire in exchange. Or if not the Authority, someone working for them who has the power to make it happen. Arizona was kidnapped and they planned on making her into a vampire, but she didn't want that, so I struck a deal. I'd find someone else who wanted to and they'd spare her."

"You're not going to turn _me_, are you?" Mark asked, growing suddenly fearful.

"Not if you don't want me to," Callie assured him. "I promise, I won't lay a finger on you unless you want me to."

"Okay," he said slowly. "Why don't you just go around asking?"

"Because it would look suspicious," Callie said. "We're technically not supposed to just go around changing people. We need to go about this more secretly."

"Wait," Arizona said. "Mark can help."

"I can?"

"He can?"

"Yeah," Arizona said. "Mark, you can go around talking to different people, asking them if they've ever wanted anything like being turned. You can find someone who wants it and use your Sloan charm to get them to agree to it. Then bring them to Callie and me and we can get this done."

"That's a great idea!" Callie said, beaming at Arizona. She turned back to Mark. "What do you think? You game?"

"Sure," he said slowly. "But I won't get in trouble for it with anyone, right? No vampires are going to come after me or anything?"

"Nope," Callie said. "We'll leave your name out of it."

"All right then," he agreed. "I'm your man."

Arizona couldn't help herself as she staggered towards him and threw her arms around his shoulders, standing on her tiptoes to reach. She planted a soft kiss on his cheek and murmured her thanks before releasing him and unlocking the door, then hurrying out of the bathroom, grateful tears in her eyes.

"She didn't want to be turned," Callie said as the door closed behind the blond.

"She didn't want to be turned?" Mark asked. "I thought she would dig that. Wouldn't that mean she'd live forever? She could have spent it with you."

"I know," Callie said, not meeting his gaze. "But whatever she wants is what I want."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "She'll die."

"I _know_," Callie repeated, a little annoyed. "How could I not know? She's nearly died before. I'm always aware of her mortality. But it's what she wants. She wants to be human. I'm going to give her that."

"You really love her, don't you?" Mark asked, his voice awed.

"How could I not?" she asked simply.

Mark stared for a moment before he grinned.

"All right," he said. "Let's get you a vampire baby!"

He led Callie out of the restroom and back out into the bar area before giving a small wave and saying, "I'll be back later." He disappeared into the crowd, leaving Callie to find her human.

Arizona sat on one of the barstools, staring at the wall behind the bar. She flinched as Callie approached and laid a hand on her shoulder but relaxed a moment later.

"I'm sorry Calliope," she said softly. "I know what I'm giving up. But I just can't give up my life. I don't want to. And I love you, more than anything, but I still want to be me. I still want to take care of people and heal children. I want to stay human."

"I understand," Callie said. "And I'm not going to take that choice away from you. It's your decision, and it will stay your decision no matter what happens to me."

Arizona grabbed the collar of Callie's shirt and pulled her towards her, their lips meeting in a desperate crash. They kissed for comfort, for love, for the forever they wouldn't have. Even the need for air only forced Arizona to break the contact for a second or two so she could breathe and return to her girlfriend's mouth. Her hand was still clutched on Callie's collar, but her other hand snaked up to grasp the Latina's hair and hold her even closer.

Callie's hands found her hips and Arizona could have sworn her fingers dug in a little.

It would be all right. Even though they wouldn't have forever, things like that kiss would make up for it. Arizona was sure of it.

When they parted, Arizona noticed a bit of redness in Callie's eyes and she smiled at the Latina before gently letting go of her hair and collar. She didn't pull out of her grasp though, and they smiled at each other for a moment before they turned to face the crowd and watch Mark work, Arizona cradled in Callie's arms.

It took about fifteen minutes, but Mark finally returned to Callie and Arizona, a young woman on his arm. She looked a bit suspicious, but there was an undercurrent of excitement in her gaze as she looked over the two women.

The young woman looked about twenty, and her hair was jet black and most likely straightened. Her skin was pale, but she had features that showed she must have a little bit of Latin blood in her.

Callie raised her eyebrows and looked at Mark, who grinned for a moment.

"Excuse me," he said to the young woman. He disentangled himself from the girl with the jet-black hair and moved to Callie's side.

"She looks like you and me had a kid!" he whispered delightedly.

"Yeah, I kinda saw that," Callie said drily. "Did you ask her for that reason?"

"Answer that question very carefully, Mark Sloan," Arizona hissed, jealousy rising in her. This woman wasn't actually the kid of Mark and Callie, but she sure as hell looked like it, and Arizona wasn't sure that she liked the idea of that. It was odd, and it made it seem as though they were something more than just friends, and Arizona was definitely sure she didn't like _that_.

"Naw, she overheard me talking to someone else," Mark said. "You gonna talk to her or what?"

Callie narrowed her eyes at the man before turning back to the young woman.

"Sorry about that," Callie said. "My name is Calliope Torres, and this is Arizona Robbins. I hope Mark wasn't too annoying?"

"Sofia," the young woman said. "I just like Sofia, I don't like the last name. And he was fine."

"Why just Sofia?" Arizona asked before she could stop herself.

"Because my last name is from my foster family and they can go screw," the young woman said. "Both my parents died when I was young. My mom was in a car accident when she was pregnant with me. We both survived the initial crash, but then she pushed herself too hard in recovery and died. My dad was in a plane crash when I was about a year old and I bounced around the foster care system after that."

Arizona immediately wanted nothing more than to hug the young woman. Losing both parents was something she was sure she could never endure, no matter how old she was. It was bad enough to lose a brother, but to lose the two most important people in her life? She'd rather die.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Callie said sympathetically. "It must be hard for you."

"Kinda," Sofia admitted. "But I mean, I made it this far with nothing and no one. Twenty-two years is pretty good. And besides, your friend told me that you're looking for a kind of child yourself."

Callie nodded grimly. "I am," she said. "And you want something to do with it?"

"I do," Sofia returned, suspicion leaving her gaze to be replaced by certainty.

Arizona's eyebrows shot up. This Sofia girl was really confident in her answer. Did she really have nothing and no one? Surely there was at least _something_ in her life she wanted to keep.

"Are you sure?" Callie asked. "I don't want to do this and then have you find that you hate it. I don't want to do that to you."

"I'm sure," Sofia said. "I've been around enough vampires for long enough that I know what's up with your lifestyle. Besides, half the reason I hang around vampire bars is because I'm interested in the whole thing."

Mark rolled his eyes when Callie hesitated.

"Didn't you say you had to do this or else?" he asked the Latina.

"You have to turn me?" Sofia asked.

"Mark, shut it," Callie snapped. Calming herself down, she turned to Sofia. "Yes, I _have_ to turn someone. I was ordered to by the higher ups in the vampire government. There are—"

"Different levels of authority in the vampire world," Sofia said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Starting with regular vampires, you have your sheriffs, your royals, then the Magister, and then the Authority. I told you, I spend time with a lot of vampires."

Arizona had to stop the giggle that threatened to come out with a hand over her mouth. She was liking this girl more and more—she knew what she wanted, and she wasn't shy about it.

"So you're one hundred percent sure," Callie said.

"I am."

"Do you know what it entails at least?"

Here was the only moment where Sofia looked the tiniest bit concerned.

"You have to kill me," she said. "Basically. I mean, you have to drain my blood and then replace it with yours. And then we spend the day buried and I wake up a vampire." Catching the curious looks the two humans and the vampire gave her, she grinned sheepishly. "I asked someone, all right?"

"And you're okay with all that?" Arizona asked.

"Well it kinda seems like it will suck a little bit—"

Mark chuckled.

"If you'll pardon the pun," Sofia added, rolling her eyes at the man. "But I'm okay with it. It's what I want. So are we gonna do this?"

Callie smiled tightly.

"Yeah, we're gonna do this."

Arizona looked between the other two women before breathing a soft sigh of relief. She was saved, and it was all thanks to Sofia.

"Come on," Callie said. "We should head somewhere more private. You don't want this happening in public."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

BECAUSE I LOVE SOFIA.

I wanted that girl in this story god damn it.

Anyway, only two more chapters in this arc and then I'll do prompts if y'all suggest them.

Onwards!


	19. Chapter 19 The Denouement

Arizona sat over a cup of coffee with Mark in Callie's kitchen. She was exhausted and sure she would pass out at any moment.

"This stuff isn't hitting the spot like it usually does," she said softly.

"And the headache isn't exactly helping me out," Mark replied, his eyes squinted at his cup. "Guess I drank a little more than I thought I did."

"Take something then," Arizona said.

"You saw Callie's cupboards," Mark grunted. "She had coffee, soda, crackers, and some stale bread in her cupboards and her fridge wasn't much better. You really think that she's gonna have Tylenol?"

"Okay then quit complaining."

They sat in silence for another few moments.

"What time is it?" Mark asked suddenly.

"6:58," Arizona answered after a glance at her watch.

"Sun set?"

"7:14, according to the newspaper's weather report."

"God damn it."

"At least it's close."

The rest of their night once they had left Nocturnal had been horrifying. The car ride to Callie's home hadn't been so bad, but they'd arrived and everyone had decided to just go ahead and get things done before anyone wimped out—well, Sofia had decided that and pressured everyone else.

What had followed was something literally out of Arizona's darkest nightmares. Callie had grabbed Sofia and bitten her hard on the neck. Sofia had shouted once, but with the amount of blood pouring down her neck, Arizona was shocked the young woman wasn't screaming her head off, because Arizona certainly was.

Mark had been forced to grab her and cover her mouth, but that hadn't helped at all. A vampire, a large amount of blood, and someone holding her back sent her into complete panic mode, and when Mark had begun to say calming things she hadn't heard his voice. It was Leandro who held her, and the soothing words turned into hissed insults and taunts about the monster Callie was deep down.

After a few minutes of struggling, Leandro—Mark—had managed to drag Arizona out of the room and keep her contained in the bedroom that had been made light-tight. Mark had held Arizona and reasoned with her until the blond had calmed down enough to see that Leandro was in fact still dead.

Then they had settled in to try and ignore the sounds coming from downstairs.

Sofia was a willing participant in the whole thing, but that didn't make the thing any less painful for her. Occasionally, the young woman would give out a little pained moan or shriek, and Arizona had found herself huddling against Mark for comfort.

Then Callie had called up for Mark and Arizona to get the shovels they'd brought for the occasion and begin to dig a hole large enough for both the vampire and the soon-to-be baby vampire to lie in for the day. They'd gotten the shovels, and with Callie's help, gotten the hole dug.

Once Callie had been buried with the body of the young woman, Arizona and Mark had sat down to wait. Neither of them could sleep much out of worry that it hadn't worked, or in Arizona's case, that not only had it not worked but she would be turned herself. Plus there was the fact that if it hadn't worked, a young woman had died for nothing.

"I wish we'd taken something earlier," Mark said. "Some sort of sleep thing. Then we could be rested and stuff for this. Too late to do that now though."

"Yeah," Arizona grunted. "Least we managed the day off. We don't have to worry about that at least."

"I doubt the Chief really believed we both ate at the same restaurant by chance and both got sick off the same food," Mark said, one eyebrow raised.

"I panicked," Arizona replied, blushing a little. "Still not great at lying."

"Tell me about it."

They went quiet for another few moments, Arizona checking her watch anxiously.

"7:05. We should head out to where they are. I don't want Callie to wake up and not have me there."

"And it might be scary for Sofia, too," Mark added, standing up and taking both his and Arizona's coffee mugs to the sink.

They quietly shuffled into the backyard, the sun's rays barely reaching them as it sunk behind the horizon. Approaching the freshly turned earth, Arizona knelt in front of it like she was sitting before a grave.

For all she knew, she could have been.

The last nine minutes ticked by agonizingly slowly until finally the sun disappeared altogether and the only light was from the back porch's lone lamp that only illuminated a ten foot radius around it.

"Callie?" Arizona asked quietly.

Nothing happened.

"Maybe it takes a little bit," Mark said. "Maybe it isn't just once the sun goes down. Might need a bit more time than that, you know?"

Arizona nodded and continued to stare at the ground, terrified. This had to work. She wanted it, Callie wanted it, even Sofia wanted it. It _had_ to work.

"Should we dig them up?" she asked after another five minutes had passed.

"No," Mark decided after a moment of contemplation. "Leave it. We don't want to mess with it."

They went back to waiting.

Arizona was beginning to think that the whole thing had failed and she was beginning to wonder what it would be like, being turned into a vampire. If last night was anything, it would be painful. But then actually _being _a vampire… Well, she'd have to give up her job for one. Second, she would have to get used to True Blood. She wrinkled her nose at that idea. It had tasted horrendous as a human, and she couldn't imagine it tasting any better as a vampire.

Not only would she have to get used to True Blood, if she couldn't, she'd have to get used to human blood. The idea sent a shiver through her. It wasn't a pleasant thought. It would have to come from a live human, and she was certain she would be terrified of hunting a human down to drain them of something that kept them alive. Plus, she'd tasted her own blood a few times, when she'd gotten paper cuts on a finger and stuck it in her mouth to stop from getting blood drops on her clothes. It wasn't a delicious thing. It was metallic and tangy and kind of gross.

Of course, she was sure she'd get used to it after a while. After all, every vampire was once human, and they all probably had some hesitations.

She could have sworn her eyes were playing tricks on her after a few moments of thinking about changing. It was almost as if the dirt was moving, but she was sure it was just her panicked mind trying to soothe her, make her think that it worked and that she would remain human. But it clearly hadn't worked, because otherwise they would have sprung up by now, wouldn't they?

"It's working!" Mark cried delightedly, his voice slicing through her thoughts.

"Is it?" Arizona asked dazedly.

A hand rose from the earth to affirm his statement and Arizona let out a breathy laugh of relief. It _had_ worked! Her eyes hadn't played tricks on her!

The hand was soon followed by an arm, that arm by a torso, and then Sofia's face looked up at them, eyes wide and her expression distant.

"Sofia?" Arizona asked, watching as the dirt next to Sofia began to shift as well.

Sofia's eyes lost their dreamy quality and snapped onto Arizona. The gaze sharpened and Arizona felt a weight slam into her chest, knocking her backwards. The young woman's teeth had popped down and were sinking into Arizona's neck while the blond lay still, her mind not processing fast enough for her to react.

Mark leaped forward and barreled into Sofia as Arizona came to her senses, and while the man wrestled with the vampire, Arizona clutched at her neck, finding it slippery with blood.

Soft hands touched her neck and she realized her blood flowed slower and finally stopped as Callie pulled her hands away. Callie didn't even glance back at Arizona once she'd healed the bite wound and instead focused on Sofia and Mark.

"_Sofia_," she snarled, her voice commanding and rough. "As your Maker I command you to cease your movements immediately."

Sofia seemed to freeze and Arizona gaped as she watched the new vampire snarl down at Mark, stuck hovering above him where she'd pinned the man just seconds before.

"Now get off of him and come stand by me," Callie ordered.

Sofia reluctantly got up and slunk to her Maker's side, glaring back at Mark as if he were a piece of meat.

"You will not harm any humans," Callie continued. "You will drink when I tell you and stop when I tell you. You are to stay within thirty yards of me at all times."

"Why thirty?" Sofia snarled, her body trembling as her hunger drove her to disobey her Maker's commands.

"Would you like me to change that to ten?" Callie asked.

Sofia glared at Callie but quieted.

"Now," Callie said, "stand right there."

And with that, Callie turned from her progeny and knelt next to Arizona, her hand reaching for Arizona's cheek.

"Are you all right?" she asked, her brown eyes searching Arizona's with worry.

Arizona nodded.

"I—I am, yeah, I'm fine," Arizona said.

Callie looked at her a moment longer, not quite believing her—and rightly so. Arizona could feel her hands trembling at her sides, and when she looked at Callie, or even when she looked at Sofia, their features seemed to shift and change, sliding into more masculine features before sliding back to their original features.

She shut her eyes and fought it.

'_You know what?' _she thought. '_I've had quite enough of this. Leandro Mota, you are dead, well and truly dead. You're so dead that the dead that you are is called the _true death_, so if you think you're going to bother me while I'm with my girlfriend and her kid, you are _wrong_.'_

Her eyes flicked open again and Callie's face had gone back to normal. A quick glance at Sofia showed that the same was true for the newly made vampire.

With a hesitant smile that soon grew stronger, she looked back to Callie.

"So you're a mom now?" she asked, her voice bordering on curious.

Callie looked almost surprised and then pleased. She laughed and nodded.

"I guess so," the vampire said. "Sofia's technically my progeny, but really, it's just semantics."

"You'll probably be a better mom than my foster mom," Sofia said, trying to add a bit of levity to her side of the situation. She spoke through clenched teeth, and if Arizona thought her own trembling had been bad before, she didn't think that anymore. Sofia shook from head to toe, her eyes darting from Arizona to Mark and back again.

"Callie, you need to help her," Arizona murmured. "Or at least let me?" She saw Callie's eyes flash with panic and spoke before the vampire could open her mouth. "I know what you're going to say and yes, I'm sure, I wouldn't offer unless I was sure. Besides, if she's your kid now, I guess that sort of makes me the you're-not-my-real-mom girlfriend?"

Callie's eyebrow cocked for a moment in confusion and she laughed.

"That doesn't mean you have to serve yourself as dinner to impress the step-daughter," Callie said. She turned to look at Sofia. "Come on. You're going to have your first meal as a vampire."

Sofia looked thrilled as Callie walked towards the house, heading between Mark and Arizona as she did, though when the Latina breezed past the two humans, Sofia slumped a little, realizing her first meal wasn't going to be exactly what she'd wanted. Arizona held back a small giggle of laughter, watching the baby vampire slink after her Maker like a scolded puppy.

Moving back inside the house, the four settled in the kitchen, Sofia standing near the counter and practically buzzing with energy and hunger. Callie went immediately to the refrigerator and took out two True Bloods.

"This one's O negative," she said, handing a bottle to Sofia. "It's pretty good. You might like it."

"No one I've ever talked to has liked this," Sofia said, wrinkling her nose.

"Well you either like O negative or you like some other kind of True Blood," Callie said. "I can't trust you to drink from a human yet."

"Why not?" Sofia asked, her voice bordering on a whine.

"Because you're still a baby and babies don't know what's right or wrong," Callie said, sounding not only condescending but utterly done with that conversation. Arizona covered her mouth with her hand to hide the smile there; no matter how she'd come across a kind of parenthood, Callie was made to be a parental figure, with just the right amount of stern scolding and care for the child.

Arizona watched Sofia take a hesitant sip of the True Blood and finally let out a laugh as the new vampire screwed up her face, her cheeks bulging out as she fought off a gag and swallowed the drink. Sofia glared at Arizona.

"Don't laugh, you did this to me," she said, seeming more like an offended cat than the angry vampire she tried to make herself out to be.

"You wanted to do it," Arizona countered, not wanting to take any of Sofia's sass. If Arizona was going to continue to date Sofia's Maker—which she very much planned on doing—she was going to make sure that Sofia would respect her. Arizona didn't want kids, but she especially didn't want a twenty-going-on-immortal step-daughter who treated her poorly.

Sofia muttered something under her breath about how she hadn't realized how hungry she'd be after the change and Arizona gave her a small apologetic smile. She was grateful to the young woman, and she was sure she would never really be able to show just how grateful she was. How did you thank someone for changing literally everything about their life to keep yours the same? Especially when that person hadn't even known you a day before?

A banging on the door interrupted Arizona's thoughts and set the four on the edges of their seats. They could hear the door open and footsteps walk in. Callie's lip drew up in annoyance and she darted out of the kitchen towards the sound, Sofia following eagerly, but clearly not quite having the hang of being able to move so fast, as she nearly slammed into the doorframe.

"What are you doing here?" Arizona heard Callie demand from the other room.

The blond got up to see what was going on, Mark close behind. They paused in the doorway, seeing Nan Flanagan and three tall men—presumably vampires—wearing all black uniforms, each holding a gun. Nan was eyeing Sofia with one eyebrow raised.

"So this is the one?" she asked.

Before anyone else could answer, Sofia stepped forward.

"Yeah, I'm the one," she said, her tone defiant though there seemed to be nothing to be defiant about.

Nan noticed that and her second eyebrow joined the first high on her forehead.

"This is my progeny, Sofia," Callie said. "She just woke up, and she just had her first drink of True Blood. We're all set here though."

"Are you then?" Nan said, letting her eyebrows fall and turning her gaze to Callie. "We had to make sure that you kept your promise."

"What you don't trust me?" Callie said sarcastically.

"It's not that we don't trust you," Nan said. "It's that we didn't think you'd find someone who would want to be turned, what with the whole blood-sucking demon persona we've been given." Arizona could tell she wasn't even trying to keep the tired bitterness from her tone and wondered just how long Nan had been at the job. She seemed miserable enough that she must have been doing it for years.

"Well she's definitely been turned," Mark said from his spot behind Arizona. "Went all blood crazy after waking up and everything. Is Robbins out of trouble now?"

Nan glanced between the four hopeful people. Sofia still looked defiant—someone would have to work on her obvious authority issues at some point and Arizona mentally claimed 'not it'—Callie looked a stony neutral, and Arizona tried to hide her feelings. The only one who seemed any bit relaxed was Mark, and Arizona attributed it to his normal casual bravado and ridiculously laid-back attitude.

"I see no reason why she shouldn't be," Nan said finally. She looked at Callie, her face seeming even more stern than usual. "Don't fuck this one up," she ordered with a gesture towards Sofia.

With that, the spokeswoman for the AVL turned around, waited for her guards to make a path for her, and marched out the door, the three men in black falling in behind her. The last one out shut the door and it closed with a bang.

There was a moment of silence and the four stood still, as if anticipating that the woman might change her mind and return to carry out her original sentence. When a full two minutes had passed and nothing happened, Sofia turned to look at her Maker and the two humans.

"That was anti-climactic," she drawled. "I thought we were going to fight or something. I thought vampires were exciting."

Callie let out a disbelieving laugh.

"Calm down, Sofia," she said. "Honestly, it's like you want to get into trouble."

"What good's being a vampire if I can't get into a little trouble?" the young vampire asked with a cheeky grin.

Callie looked at Arizona, her face drawn into an expression that Arizona could clearly read, "Can you believe this girl?" in.

Disregarding the apparently stubborn and erratic baby vampire, Arizona crossed to Callie and flung her arms around her neck, dragging the Latina into a hug. She felt tears well in her eyes and hid them by burying her face in Callie's shoulder.

"Thank you," she whispered for only Callie to hear.

Callie wrapped one arm around Arizona's waist, her other moving up so she could cradle the back of Arizona's head. Arizona felt the Latina squeeze her gently and smiled into her shoulder.

"Oh just kiss already!" Mark said. "Happy endings have a kiss, don't they?"

Arizona turned and cocked her brow at Mark. He grinned sheepishly.

"I mean if you want to," he said. "It just seems like that kind of a moment."

The three women laughed, Mark joining in after a moment.

Arizona disentangled herself from Callie's embrace, freeing her hands to wipe her eyes before the tears could actually begin to sneak their way down her face. She reached out once more and grabbed Callie's hand to hold.

While she knew that this was far from an ending, but she had a feeling that if it were some kind of fairy tale—a very strange, very dark, somewhat traumatizing fairy tale—the happy ending would be here. And really, she couldn't think of a better way to end a happily ever after: holding the hand of the person she had a feeling was the love of her life, a close friend nearby, and standing by a new acquaintance to get to know while she wasn't dealing with the urge to rip a human's throat out to get to the blood in their veins.

But as her life was far from a fairy tale, Arizona knew that another day would come, and she knew that day would be that much better for having those people in her life.


	20. Chapter 20 Epilogue

Arizona had been right—her ending didn't come for a very, _very_ long time.

Years passed and she grew old. Her blond hair faded to silvery-white. Over time, her skin developed wrinkles and sagged a little more than she would have liked it to. Her ankles got wobbly and so ruled out her favorite mode of transportation—the wheeled sneakers she had adopted while working at Seattle Grace, which were also a favorite of the tiny humans she saved and cared for. Her eyesight wasn't quite as perfect as it once was, though her eyes stayed the clear, beautiful blue they had always been.

Her first few months in Seattle turned to her first few years, and then suddenly decades had passed. She had seen interns come and go, some rising to the occasion and the stress, others dropping out of the program to go home and lick their wounds. The familiar faces all stayed around for as long as they could. The Chief worked until he retired on his 67th birthday, enjoying twenty long years before he passed away. Bailey continued to kick interns into shape and didn't stop kicking them even when they became fully fledged doctors. The Grey sisters stuck around for a long time, Meredith settling in with Derek and adopting a few kids—although who hadn't seen that one coming?—while Lexie tamed and eventually settled down with Mark Sloan. Yang and Owen paired off while Teddy found a husband in an attractive patient. Arizona had a special place in her heart for Alex Karev, who—constantly desperate to prove himself to everyone around him, especially Arizona Robbins—performed countless miracles on his tiny patients, hiding his smiles behind a gruff, "Yeah, well it's my job," when he was complimented for his work.

Through those decades in Seattle, Callie stood by her. While it was difficult to see the vampire on occasion—sometimes her work schedule just didn't line up with Callie's sleep schedule—the two only ever fell more in love.

When same sex marriage was legalized, they began to kid about it, playfully testing the waters to see what the other thought of the idea. When marriage was legalized for humans and vampires, their playful testing became less playful and more serious.

It was Arizona who had finally popped the question, and while they both understood what it meant for them in the long run, they married, having a springtime wedding that began just after dusk with a reception that lasted until the last moments before dawn. At dawn, the two had retreated to Callie's house—their house—making the bed in Callie's now perfectly-light-tight master bedroom their marriage bed. Sofia had complained that they were insufferable in the week after their marriage, and that she would rather they had just gone on vacation instead of simply taking time off work and spending their honeymoon being caught in various rooms of the house in various states of undress until Sofia had given up and left the house to crash at Mark's for the last few days of the couple's vacation. Mark hadn't minded—he'd taken to Sofia like she was actually his daughter, the same way Arizona had.

Looking back on it all in the pre-dawn hours of a summer day, buried in the blankets of the bed in their bedroom, her forever-young wife by her bedside, Arizona could only smile contentedly, her arthritic thumb gently stroking the back of Callie's hand.

"You're too beautiful to see me like this," she told the vampire, her voice cracked with age.

Callie shook her head.

"You know how I feel when you say that," Callie said, a small smile on her lips. "And you know that you'll always be beautiful to me."

"Wrinkles and all," Arizona said happily, delighting herself with her wife's words.

"Wrinkles and all," Callie repeated, squeezing the ancient hand as gently as if she were handling the most fragile glass.

"Mom?" Arizona turned to look at Sofia, who stood back from her two adoptive mothers, her face stained where she had been wiping away quiet tears in an attempt not to worry Arizona.

"Sofie," Arizona said, reaching out her free hand. Sofia moved forward to take it.

"I love you," the young woman said. "Even though we didn't really become a family in a traditional way."

Arizona laughed for a moment before it turned into a cough, and as she got her breath back she smiled, ignoring the fresh tears that had sprung to Sofia's eyes.

"I love you, too, Sofie," Arizona said, taking her hand back from the young woman to gently stroke her cheek. "I'll say hello to your father for you."

Sofia nodded, holding Arizona's hand to her cheek for a moment before kissing the once-blond woman on the cheek. She fled the room, her hands busily wiping her face.

"It looks like it'll just be you and me," Arizona said to Callie. "I can't blame her though."

Callie nodded, her eyes surprisingly dry. She moved forward, climbing onto the bed and gently moving her wife so that she could cradle her in her arms. She kissed the top of the old woman's head with a small smile.

"I love you, Arizona," Callie said.

"I know," Arizona said, settling into the comfortable and familiar chill of her wife's embrace. "And I love you too, Miss Torres-Robbins."

They sat in silence for the rest of the old woman's life, content in each other's presence. Callie continued to hold her Arizona long after the woman had stopped breathing, letting a single tear fall for her wife's passing. She couldn't be sad for Arizona—the woman had lived a long and happy life, doing the work she loved and living with the woman she loved. That she was gone meant nothing other than she'd lived her life to the fullest and was done with it. She'd gone peacefully, and Callie was grateful for that.

It was a while before Callie gently moved from her spot, laying Arizona's body down as carefully as possible. She crossed the old woman's arms over her stomach, leaving the woman looking as if she was simply asleep. The vampire flicked out the light as she left the room, shutting the door behind her with a quiet click.

"Sofia?" she called.

The younger vampire emerged from a bedroom down the hall from Callie and Arizona's own. Red stained her cheeks, fresh blood streaming from her eyes when she saw Callie.

"She's gone?" the young vampire asked, her voice slightly higher pitched than normal.

Callie nodded.

Sofia drew herself up, as if taking a deep breath to calm herself. That didn't seem to work, and she rushed towards Callie, letting the older woman coddle her. Callie let Sofia cry into her shoulder for a few moments, but she had her progeny step back after a while.

"You know what's coming then," Callie said, her voice gentle and soothing. When Sofia nodded, more tears slipped down her cheeks and Callie wiped them away with a careful thumb. "I released you years ago, so it won't be so bad. I trust you, and I know you'll live a good long death."

"Why d'you have to do it?" Sofia asked, her voice desperate. "It's not so bad. Plenty of humans get over the death of a loved one."

"Arizona is a once in a lifetime woman," Callie said. "I know you know how I feel about her, and how she felt about me."

Sofia nodded, though she lowered her gaze to hide her tears. Callie drew her forward once more to hold her.

"I love you so much, Sofia," Callie said.

"I love you, too," Sofia sobbed.

"Now go to ground," Callie ordered. "Go to ground and when you wake, take care of Arizona for me. She picked out where she wanted to be buried long ago, and I marked the spot already." She paused for a moment before adding, "And be happy. I'm still your Maker, even if you were released, and you'll do as I say."

Sofia nodded, trying to hold back the sobs that threatened to escape. She only partially succeeded and she let out a gasp before she managed to close her mouth again. Callie kissed her forehead before moving away again. Sofia reached her hands towards her Maker as if to hold her there but let her arms drop to her sides.

In a flash, Sofia was gone, and Callie could hear the slamming of the door to the cupboard beneath the stairs where Sofia had claimed Callie's old resting spot as her own.

Though she knew it was harsh on Sofia, Callie walked down the stairs, headed for the front door. She paused for only a moment before pushing the door open, saying good bye to the building she'd called her home for so many years.

With the door open, she could feel the first rays of a rising sun on her skin. Maybe she only imagined that she felt no pain from it—just the warmth she had missed so much in so many centuries.

She stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

The flames grew up around her, from her, while the sun steadily rose over the horizon. It hurt—of course it did—but it was nothing in comparison to what she hoped for.

* * *

><p>When Sofia woke that night, both of her mothers were dead.<p>

She did as Callie had asked her and buried Arizona in the marked spot in the back of the house, underneath a tree Arizona said she often read under while waiting for the sun to set and for her wife and daughter to wake.

Ashes collected from the front yard were placed in an urn and buried next to the spot where Arizona was buried.

On Earth, Sofia mourned for her lost loved ones, though she knew that she would live on and she would find others to love. She _had_ others to love; her Aunt Lexie still survived and was fairly active, living on her own in the house she'd shared with Mark before he died; April Kepner had taken Sofia under her wing during a particularly rebellious phase when Sofia frequented Nocturnal; a myriad of other vampires and humans populated Sofia's world, and though she would miss her mothers, she had plenty of others to love. She wouldn't be alone, and she knew that was why Callie had felt safe meeting the sun.

Elsewhere, somewhere, nowhere, everywhere—where ever it was—Callie met Arizona once more and they would never part again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Well there you have it folks-that's all she wrote! Quite literally. I haven't written anymore of this story.

Now, if I'm going to be quite honest, the reason I didn't update for so long was because I was entirely sick of the story. I feel like it's not written as well as it could be, it uses some storytelling tactics that I don't particularly like to read and am annoyed that I wrote, and I feel like it's majorly cheesy in a lot of places. It's not my best written work, but that's what happens when you just throw chapters up online before you really sit down to edit.

My dislike of this story is unimportant though.

When I started writing this, I figured it would be something I would write and sort of pick at every once in a while until I eventually dropped it. I figured maybe one or two people would see it, read a chapter or two, then skim to try and find the porn (which I do with almost every fanfiction-I don't want to read a ton of plot if there isn't any good smut involved) before they clicked the back button and read a better fic. I never anticipated the following this story would get.

The support shown to me through this story is deeply touching to me. I'm so insanely flattered by the fact that you all have taken the time to not only read this, but follow it, favorite it, and comment on it. This started off as a dumb little story that was purely self-indulgence and it turned into something much bigger than I'd expected it to be. Sure, it's not crazy big-it's not as if this has a following of thousands, or even a couple of hundred-but the hundred and thirty odd people who have paid attention to this, offered criticisms, and waited for this story to end have actually been some of the nicest people ever. I honestly can't thank you enough for all the support.

While I wish I could go back and re-write this, I realize that the only way I'd want to re-write it is to take it down and completely change about 80% of it. So I'm going to leave it up as is and use this as a lesson. This taught me a lot about writing and about storytelling. I'm hoping that when I write some of my own fiction it will turn out better than I see this.

I don't know if I'll do as I said before and take prompts. I may if I feel up for it, so if you'd really like a specific scene written, send me a PM with your prompt, and while I can't promise I'll write it, I will meditate on the idea, see if anything comes up in my head, and possibly post those as new chapters (post-story of course).

Once again, thank you for everything! I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
